The Demon and his Knights
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Upon his vow when Japan fell Lelouch was met with assistance from an unexpected ally who has offered to help him obtain the education and training to create his own army to topple his father, although with the aid of new allies Lelouch might have a chance if he is willing to take considerable risks. Harem: Lelouch with Ayano/Oldrin/Morirrosa/Kallen/C.C.
1. Chapter 1 The 12 Knights and their king

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of their related works; otherwise, I wouldn't be doing fanfiction.

A/N: well, I really have a terrible habit of putting out new fanfictions stories as soon as I am hit with an inspiration bug. This one was brought about between discussions with a friend who started rewatching Code Geass recently in both preparation for the new season coming out and to see if the series holds up still after becoming older and wiser.

The basis for this story's idea came from those discussions which I expanded upon further using my knowledge of the side materials related to Code Geass. At the very least, it might be refreshing to try my hand with a Code Geass story that isn't a crossover for a change.

Basically, this story takes place a few months before events of episode one, which will play out somewhat differently given the set up below. After spending some years preparing to lead the rebellion that Lelouch hopes will topple his father's Empire he has found a group of teenagers who want a home for themselves to form the foundation for what will become the Black Knights.

But before returning to Japan/Area 11 to begin his rebellion, there are a few things Lelouch intends to obtain to have enough resources to get a solid start, which was possible thanks to a particular man the Ashford Family had reached out to who helped them cover up Lelouch's demise. Yet he knew of Lelouch's desire to destroy Britannia and sought to assist the young man as a means to help himself and to atone.

Will it all go according to plan?

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The** **Twleve** **Knights and their King**

"Your invitation please," an armed guard standing on the driver side of a black limo inquired.

The guard attire consisted of a black coat with matching pants and boots. His black leather gloves allowed him to accept the invitation envelope readily, but his other hand steadied the assault rifle slung over his left shoulder while his fellow guards, wearing identical black cloth caps observed.

The guard studied the invitation before passing it back to the limo driver, "welcome Mr. Dufresne. Please enjoy yourself on my employer's behalf."

"Thank you very," The passenger in the back seat replied, "I appreciate that."

The man sitting in the back of limo appeared to be in his early twenties wearing a black tuxedo; he had brown hair with green eyes and a fair skin complexion while wearing white gloves. The driver of the limo was a middle-aged man with black hair and blue eyes wearing a black uniform with a matching cap on top of his head. Sitting in the backseat next to Mr. Dufresne was a young woman wearing a black suit with a skirt and stockings with black hair styled into a bun held in place by two large needles.

The limo pulled forward while the passenger in the back placed one hand on his right ear before speaking into a concealed microphone on his person.

"This is K0 to other units," the man in the blue suit spoke, "B1, what is the status of the others?"

* * *

Parked three miles away from the private estate where the party was taking place at, which was just seven miles outside of the small town of Gottlieben, Switzerland. A white van, lacking windows in the back, was parked in the ruins of an abandoned vineyard, but inside the vehicle was a computer terminal with a keyboard, three monitors and a powerful transmitter and receiver set up outside. Sitting behind the computers was a young sixteen-year-old teenager with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a blue mao style suit with a black glove covering his left hand. The boy was Japanese as was the young woman who sat in the driver's seat of the van keeping watch.

The woman was around the same age if not slightly holder with long brown hair styled into two long ponytails alongside her face with plum eyes wearing a pink sweatshirt with a white shirt underneath with blue jeans.

"B1 here," Yukiya Naruse answered, "everything is proceeding as planned we are forty seconds ahead of schedule. Knights one and two have infiltrated the mansion and reached the security room."

"What of B2, P3, P4, and P5?"

"They are on schedule, ETA ten minutes."

"Roger that," K0 answered, "I'll proceed as planned, await my signal."

Yukiya grinned, "I'll be ready when I detect your signal. In the meantime, I'll lighten security for all of you to make moving around a lot easier."

* * *

Inside the four-story European-style mansion, three black-uniformed security guards laid dead in the computer monitor lined room four Japanese youths were standing in. One of them was a seventeen-year-old young man with spiky brown hair and matching eyes. He wore a form-fitting black suit, designed for swimming while also made for use in sub-zero temperatures such as the waters by the mansion's boathouse. Even though the nighttime conditions gave them an advantage, it had also made the waters of the Rhine River virtually frozen over.

The other two were dressed in identical gear, one of them was a young man with rusty brown hair, and light brown eyes with a slightly tanned complexion. Besides him, there was a young woman with shoulder-length black hair and pink eyes, and finally, the fourth member was a young woman with short brown hair and matching eyes with a fair skin complexion, she and the other were planting devices around critical areas of the room.

Thankfully the four prepared teens had the equipment and tools needed to cut their way through the gates that extended below the water's surface of the small dock for the mansion using a specialized cutting torch. Once they were inside, they cautiously cut their way out of the thin ice sheet that allowed them to climb up to the dock before hiding by the boathouse. It took them a while, but the four had managed to infiltrate their way into the security room having memorized a map of the mansion and the grounds they were given for planning tonight's operation.

Knowing the guard's routes and Yukiya having managed to hack into their security cameras were invaluable, but now with their help, Yukiya had full access to their security systems by seizing the security room via a remote transmitter the duo had installed for him.

"The last bomb is set and ready once we have finished our job here," a female voice reported.

"Nicely done Ayano," Ryo Sayama complimented.

"Hey don't forget about us," The second boy in the room, Hiroto, said before gesturing with his finger to his partner the girl with short brown hair Fukumi.

Aside from their suits, they were carrying various pouches that held tools and weapons, but Ayano had brought a waterproof bag filled with remote bombs to plant inside the security room once they secured it.

* * *

"K1, K2, R1, and R2 have secured the security room and are holding position," Yukiya reported to their leader.

"Good work, just hold your positions until the package arrives. Report any changes in the meantime; Q-1 and I will begin phase two."

"Everything is going smoothly," the young woman behind Dufresne noted.

"Maybe, but stay on your toes."

Mr. Dufresne, followed by the young woman acting as his secretary ascended a large staircase in the mansion foyer seemingly to inspect the pieces of art and paintings decorating the hallways of the second floor. He was mindful of acting casual and avoiding doing anything that would make him appear suspicious in the eyes of anyone who might be observing him.

"I'll wait here and keep an eye on things as planned," The young woman offered before Mr. Dufresne nodded before she went to begin examining the paintings and artwork on display while discreetly watching for anyone.

Upon nearing a pair of double doors leading into the mansion's study, Mr. Dufresne waited for an opportunity before slipping into the study. After confirming that no one was going to enter the room behind him, the blonde haired man opened a pair of doors leading out to the balcony.

Looking down Mr. Dufresne observed some guards patrolling the grounds below, but after he was confident their eyes weren't looking up, he quickly climbed onto the stone railing before he began scaling the walls of the structure. He was fortunate that the stone bricks making up the mansion provided secure places for his hands and feet, allowing him to begin climbing up to the balcony directly above him. The climb was challenging, but only because he wasn't naturally athletic by any means and his success was only ensured because of the ease he found places for his feet and hands to grab hold of allowing him to climb up.

After pulling himself over the stone railing above the balcony he was on Mr. Dufresne was exhausted, so he took a few moments to rest before regaining his strength.

Upon entering the room beyond the balcony, thankful to find the doors were not locked, Mr. Dufresne was inside a large and spacious office with bookshelves, a large ornate wooden desk with a computer on top of it. Mr. Dufresne knelt down, finding the computer desktop before removing a small device from his coat, which he plugged in into a port on the back of the computer before powering on it and the transmitter.

Mr. Dufresne was careful to make sure the computer's holographic monitor was turned off, so if anyone walked it in, no one would notice what was happening.

"B1, are you receiving the signal?"

"Yes, I am," Yukiya replied with a devious smile, "I need a few minutes to crack these files, then I'll begin downloading everything."

"Roger that," K0 replied, "I'll return to the party below and await word for the arrival of the package."

He was not looking forward to climbing down again, but Mr. Dufresne knew if he attempted to return from the third floor, he would be noticed by the guards inside who were tasked with preventing entry to the upper levels. Nevertheless, he steeled himself, and the man who went by the name Mr. Dufresne began climbing back down, but upon being close enough, he merely leaped onto the balcony before slipping back inside.

"Q1, how is the hallway?"

"All clear you can come out," Q-1 replied.

Thankfully no one was inside the study, but as he walked to the double doors leading back out to the hallway.

Descending the stairs Mr. Dufresne, accompanied by Q-1, rejoined the crowd and began acting causal waiting word from Yukiya when the package would arrive at the mansion, but he was waiting for confirmation for when Yukiya succeeded in hacking into the private computer of the mansion's owner, Hugo Strandberg. Hugo is a wealthy industrialist and weapons manufacturer who is a high ranking member of the European Mafia with strong ties to both the military and politicians within the United Republic of Europia.

As Mr. Dufresne causally observed a group of partygoers chatting and talking, but he was concerned that unless he found someone to mingle with, he could draw some attention to himself. Scanning the room as he began walking through the foray towards a grand ballroom, a young woman dressed in a blue and black military uniform trimmed with red drew his attention. She wore a white dress shirt with a black tie that matched the skirt she wore along with the thigh-high heeled boots she wore.

What caught his eye was the book she was reading, which Mr. Dufresne, followed by his secretary, saw someone to mingle with and blend in until it was time for the final phase of their plan.

"Guilbert's Essays on Tactics," The blonde haired man began getting the attention of the girl who was leaning against a wall reading the book in question. "A good choice for a Major of the military to read, but you don't seem to be the partying type."

The young woman blinked at him in surprise, but Mr. Dufresne noted.

"If you haven't already, I would suggest reading Sun Tzu."

Standing close to her, the blonde haired young man saw that the woman in front of him was five inches shorter than he was. Nevertheless, she was a beautiful young woman with waist-length light blonde hair with some of it styled into two egg-shaped buns on top of her head with mauve eyes and a fair skin complexion.

"I already have," the young woman answered with a French accent, "and you are?"

"Forgive me I am Sean Dufresne, and this is my secretary Miss Quatra," Mr. Dufresne replied apologizing with a polite bow, and his companion did the same after Dufresne introduced her.

"Major Leila Malcal," Leila replied, introducing herself.

"A pleasure to meet someone with an appreciation for intriguing literature," Mr. Dufresne complimented.

"Likewise I am sure," Leila replied politely, but there was a hint of indifference in her voice.

Mr. Dufresne didn't seem bothered by it, but his conversation with her was serving its purpose as he was able to blend in.

"I am sure being here isn't an enjoyable experience for you?"

"No, it isn't it," Leila admitted, "it's more of an expectation for my presence here."

"I see…"

"K0, I've cracked the files, and I am downloading everything now," Yukiya said triumphantly. "Even better news the package will be here within the next few minutes."

"Then I apologize for your taking your time," Sean said before excusing himself.

Once he was out of earshot and notice from anyone, Sean tapped his earpiece, "Excellent, I am moving into position."

Mr. Dufresne made his way towards the back of the mansion where two guards dressed in suits blocked off the passageway to a small storage warehouse that was connected to the villa through a tunnel. The tunnel cut underground while the warehouse itself appeared to be much smaller, but this was due to it being partially underground to make the estate as a whole to look more picturesque.

"Hold it," one of the guards ordered, "this area is off limits, sir."

"I am Mr. Sean Dufresne," Sean said before explaining, "Mr. Strandberg is expecting me in the warehouse because we have a matter of business to discuss. Is it alright if my secretary accompanies us?"

The guard exchanged glances before speaking into a concealed microphone in his coat.

"Yes, Mr. Strandberg is waiting for you in the warehouse, the truck you promised is just pulling in now. And she can come too," the guard replied, pointing to Miss Quatra.

"Thank you, and I was hoping to time my arrival perfectly."

"Of course, and Mr. Strandberg expresses his appreciation for the consideration. He's waiting," the guard said as he stepped aside to allow the blonde haired man and his companion to pass.

"I appreciate it."

The guards opened the door allowing him entry into the tunnel that passed below ground outside the mansion that went straight to the warehouse. The door was closed behind him, but about midway through the hallway, he came across a connecting passageway where he saw Ryo, Hiroto, Fukumi, and Ayano stepped out with the former possessing a big smile on his face.

"Well fancy running into you here," Ryo replied, handing Sean a pistol with a silencer attached before giving him a small cylinder-like device that was the size of a pen. Ayano handed Miss Quatra a small gun with its own silencer, and a knife meant for close quarters fighting who proceeded to hide the gun in her jacket while the knife she hid under her left sleeve above her hand using a strap to secure its holster.

"Are you four ready?"

"Of course," Ayano replied, taking the safety off of the submachine gun she carried, which also had its own silencer attached to it. Ryo was holding a similar weapon since their plan demanded that they had to be quiet and avoid as much attention as possible. Hiroto was armed with a modified assault rifle with its own silencer as was Fukumi.

"Once I set this off take out the targets," Sean reminded the two, "did you scout out the package?"

"Yeah, and it looks like we only need Mr. Strandberg's handprint to open it," Ryo answered.

"Alright, let's do this, then."

With Ryo, Hiroto, Fukumi, and Ayano following close behind Sean and Miss Quatra entered the warehouse after opening the door at the end of the passageway, but he left it open allowing Ryo and Ayano a chance to pass through and enter the warehouse. Ryo and Ayano took cover behind some of the metal racks that lined the warehouse filled with several wooden crates and military strongboxes designed for storing weapons and equipment. Hiroto and Fukumi found a forklift and a large container to hide behind nearby. Upon clearing the towering shelves, Sean found Mr. Strandberg in the company of two armed guards, but before meeting the businessman, he took a chance to survey the warehouse.

 _No other guards and Ayano, Hiroto, Fukumi, and Ryo haven't been noticed anyway it seems._

He didn't know if Strandberg was merely arrogant or just that confident in his security personnel, or both since they had metal detectors and armed guards at the entrances that prevented him from bringing a gun.

"Mr. Dufresne," Hugo Strandberg greeted, offering his hand to the young man, "a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise," Sean said, returning the greeting, "I have been looking forward to meeting you as well, especially given tonight's business transaction."

Hugo laughed, "of course, this is quite the big payoff, and I am glad you timed your arrival with the arrival of the merchandise you are offering me."

"I think you will be very pleased with it and more."

Suddenly the truck pulled in and had reserved into the loading dock. The rear trailer of the vehicle connected with the wall outside creating a seal between it and the walls as a means of protecting the secrecy of the cargo and protecting the contents of the transport from the elements outside.

"Let's have a look shall we," Hugo replied as one of his guards went to unlock the back of the truck before lifting the cover to reveal the interior of its trailer.

Very subtly Sean tossed the smaller cylinder towards the opening trailer which caught the attention of Hugo and his guards, but before they could say anything, it released a blinding flash of light. It was a small flashbang that didn't explode, but the light emitters around the top were designed to release a blinding light. Sean and Miss Quatra had closed their eyes just before it went off, so they were unharmed, but the sounds Hugo and his men made were the signal Ryo, and the others were waiting for.

Moving swiftly Ayano and Ryo went through the warehouse ensuring no one else was nearby nor coming to the aid of their boss as Hugo and his guards were gunned down by members of their group who were hidden aboard the truck armed with silent automatic weapons. Hiroto and Fukumi aided their friends aboard the truck before quickly working alongside Ryo and Ayano to ensure the warehouse was secured.

"The warehouse is secured," Ayano said as they approached Sean and three young Japanese teenagers who emerged from the interior of the trailer.

The last member was currently driving the truck was waiting on standby.

"Good work, but now we have to move," Sean said before running to grab a metal cart used for moving large containers. "Load their bodies onto this cart and let's begin dropping off the contents of our vehicle to make room for our quarry."

Ryo and Hiroto quickly helped pile their bodies onto the cart, saving Hugo's corpse for last since they needed him. Meanwhile, Ayano, Miss Quatra, Fukumi, and the other teens began using a forklift they had been hauling in the back of the truck to start moving a large object covered by a black tarp off the vehicle.

"We got three minutes, so let's go," Sean said, starting a stopwatch function on his wristwatch. "Ayano, I'll leave you to supervise things here. Grab any weapons and supplies we can use and start loading the truck."

"Right," Ayano replied as she, Fukumi and another Japanese teen, a tall young man with slick back blonde hair and dark blue eyes named Eisen.

The other two who had disembarked the truck, one was a boy with brown hair and green eyes wearing a heavy blue jacket and a white dress shirt with jeans named Akio. His friend, Chiyo, a girl had long black hair styled into a long braid she wore over her right shoulder with a blue cap on her head and a blue jacket with matching pants and a white shirt.

Sean, Hiroto, and Ryo worked together to move the cart as the later directed them to where the vault was located. Using the passageway, they traveled under the mansion where the hall served as both as a possible escape route for Hugo, but also a means of secretly moving whatever he kept in the vault to the warehouse.

This only worked to their advantage, given how security was more focused on the exterior than the interior.

Hiroto holstered his rifle, allowing him, to operate a small electric cart used to move heavy objects, which they were sure they would need once they opened the vault.

"There it is," Ryo replied parking the metal cart by a large, heavy metal door with a biometric scanner attached to the wall next to the door.

"Alright," Sean replied before moving Hugo's hand onto the reader, causing it to glow green for a moment.

A loud clicking sound was heard before the heavy metal door was unlocked and started to open automatically.

Once Hugo's vault was open, Sean, and Ryo stepped inside, finding it filled with gold bars. The shelves were loaded with paintings, and various artifacts were stored in the room. Neither one was an expert on antiques, yet the idea Hugo would keep such items in his personal vault was a clear indication that the objects must be priceless.

"Let's load as much gold as we can onto the cart and then we'll take the paintings and jewels stored in here. I am sure they will fetch a good price," Sean ordered as Hiroto followed them into the vault pushing the cart. After dumping the bodies in the vault, the trio worked fast to load the cart with whatever they could load onto it.

The group cut it close, but after three minutes Ryo, Sean, and Hiroto returned to the warehouse with their electric cart carrying as many gold bars it could take with seven valuable paintings on top while Ryo and Sean were taking the precious jewelry they discovered inside the vault. Upon arrival, Ayano had finished loading the trailer of the semi truck with as many weapons and military supplies and equipment they could load while ensuring they left room for Ryo and the others along with the contents of the vault.

"Alright, let's load up and leave," Sean ordered before speaking into his earpiece, "P1 we are finished here. Leave and meet us at the rendezvous point."

"Roger that," the limo driver replied before departing from the parking area set aside for limo drivers and their vehicles.

Like K-0, P1 wore a disguise, but under the mask, he was a young man of seventeen with copper hair and blue eyes with a fair skin complexion named Bunta.

"All aboard," Ryo shouted joyfully, "let's get moving before the security shift change."

Closing the semi truck's trailer once they were all on board and everything was secured.

"K0 to P5 we're all onboard, so move out."

"Understood, hold on!" P5 replied.

The last male member of the group, Gakuto was a black-haired young man with dark blue eyes with a small scar on his cheek.

The truck started up before it pulled out of the loading dock as the automatic system had sealed the door, but even if someone entered the three bodies had been left inside the vault, and it would probably take some time before anyone found them.

Ryo and the others waited nervously, but the truck was able to depart the estate without incident as it began making a beeline for the nearest road leading to Germany. Yukiya was already leaving to depart for the same rendezvous point as the others.

Inside the truck's trailer, Sean began unbuttoning the top of his tuxedo before pulling on his face to tear off the human-like mask he had been wearing modeled after the man known as Sean Dufresne who, unknown to many, had an unfortunate run-in with their group a few days ago. The same thing befell the actual owners of the truck they were in after a tip from a reliable source about a window of opportunity for tonight's mission.

Once the mask was removed, the seventeen-year-old teen pulled off the white cap, he wore to compress his black hair before using a free hand to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"How was it wearing that mask Lelouch," Ryo asked addressing their leader by his real name.

"It was unpleasant and hot," Lelouch Lamperouge answered as he removed the contacts that disguised his natural amethyst eyes.

"Small price to pay," Ryo replied with a cocky smile.

Lelouch returned the smile, "I suppose that is true."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Lelouch's supposed secretary said as she removed the wig she had been wearing before pulling off the skin-like mask she had been wearing eager to be free of it.

Once the disguise was gone, she quickly styled her long orange hair back to her preferred style, which was a top-do ponytail and her contacts removed revealed her brown eyes. Unlike Ryo she was a Britannian similar to Lelouch except she was actually half-blood, a half-Britannian and half-Spaniard being the result of a Britannian mother who fled from her family of born nobility who tried to force an arranged marriage before fleeing to Spain where she got married starting a family.

"I was dying in that thing," Marirrosa Noriega complained before Ayano handed her a towel to wipe her forehead clean of sweat before being offered a bottle of water.

Ryo merely laughed, "come on now you survived, so suck it up."

Marirrosa glared at Ryo while Lelouch merely found the scene amusing.

"We completed our mission, so hopefully we won't have to use those masks again anytime soon."

Marirrosa was a recent addition to their group who was the sole survivor of the Star of Madrid, a resistance group based in Spain when it was conquered by Britannia during a surprise attack almost two years ago. However, about six months ago Britannia was forced out by the United Republic of Europia who didn't want a rival superpower they were at war with so close to their capital in France. However, retaking Spain was not without very significant costs.

One was that they had to pull troops from military fronts in Russia and in Africa allowing Britannia to claim more of the territory with half of Africa under Britannia's control and the complete loss of Russia to the Euro-Britannians having fought them for years to keep them from conquering the rest. But for Marirrosa, the cost of freeing her homeland was a heavy and personal one for her. Her older brother, Fernando Noriega, the founder and leader of the Star of Madrid, had been killed along with the other members of their resistance group.

It was only because of Lelouch she didn't join her brother.

* * *

(May 21st, 2016 A.T.B.)

* * *

"What do you mean you won't be going," Marirrosa arguing with her brother who was four years older than her.

Fernando was a handsome man who looked identical to his younger sister with the only difference was the attire. Fernando wore an outfit that was primarily red trimmed with gold that bore similarities to a Matador with black boots and a long yellow sash. His sister, Marirrosa, was dressed in similar themed and colored attire including the same sash and boots, but her attire was more revealing showing her lower torso and some of her cleavage coupled with hugging her voluptuous figure.

During his time with their group, Lelouch didn't understand why they chose to dress in such outfits instead of using more attire that wasn't so bright, which would draw attention too quickly.

 _Sometimes Mr. Lamperouge theatrics is a useful tool for inspiring those you wish to liberate if they believe you to be something more than a man then they will follow you,_ The words of Fernando echoed in his mind when Lelouch asked him out their group's outfits.

Still, Lelouch had his doubts…

"I need you and Lelouch to leave because it's going to be hell within the next few hours."

"Why aren't the E.U. army here to liberate us?"

Both Lelouch and Fernando possessed solemn expressions on their faces, which was because of the information had obtained through hacking and his other skills allowing him to deduce something worrying about the way the E.U. army was moving their troops and the heavy weapons they were bringing to bear.

"They do intend to liberate Spain, but how they intend to do it is concerning, to say the least," Lelouch admitted grimly.

"The sheer amount of heavy artillery and bombers they are bringing isn't something you bring for liberation its something you bring when you intend to completely destroy something," Fernando explained.

"The E.U. Army is desperate, I have heard they pulled a lot of troops from their fronts in Russia and Southern Africa," Lelouch added.

"Indeed, but they are playing right into Britannia's hands," Fernando pointed out.

"Why?!"

"Your brother and I believe the only reason Britannia has occupied Spain was solely to force the E.U. to pull troops from its major fronts in a desperate bid to drive Britannia out. Otherwise, why haven't they made Spain into a proper Area like the other countries they have conquered," Lelouch explained which was the only conclusion.

Unlike other countries, Britannia has conquered Spain wasn't formally declared an Area like Japan was, which was odd but not unusual especially when its part of a larger landmass. However, the lack of colonization and more of stripping Spain was the apparent signs that Britannia isn't expecting to hold Spain for long, which could only mean…they didn't intend on holding onto Spain.

"The politicians in charge of the E.U. are likely in a huge panic demanding they retake Spain just to keep Britannia away from France, and the military knowing they could lose two of their most important fronts are just trying to retake Spain as quickly as possible even if it means devastating parts of it."

"That's crazy," Marirrosa commented.

"That's politics," Lelouch remarked coldly.

"We'll do what we can, but I cannot say if we'll survive."

"Then you should leave," Lelouch urged.

"He's right brother, don't do this!"

"We cannot abandon the people, which is the reason we chose to fight the oppressors who conquered our land, but," Fernando said before hesitating, "as a brother, I cannot let you die."

"I can't let you die either," Marirrosa said with tears forming.

"I know," Fernando said before embracing his sister in a tender hug, "but…the older sibling must do what is best for his younger sibling."

"Huh?!"

Suddenly Marirrosa felt something poke her lower back on her exposed skin before realizing her own brother had injected her with a tranquilizer he had hidden in his sleeve.

"No…brot…her…"

Lelouch was shocked by what Fernando did, but he reacted quickly before Marirrosa hit the ground by catching her.

"Lelouch, please take care of my sister."

"Why did you do that," Lelouch said cradling Marirrosa's unconscious body.

"As someone with a younger sibling, you of all people should know why I did it. Wouldn't you have done the same for your sister?"

For once, Lelouch didn't have an answer.

"You both should leave now…"

"You have to live on, and remember what you learned because I think you can change the world someday."

"That is my goal once I destroy Britannia," Lelouch pointed out.

"Destruction can bring about creation, and remember if you do not want people to see your face then create a new face that isn't a man but something more. A man can be silenced and destroyed, but create something greater than a man, and you'll have followers greater than any resistance group because symbols and legends don't fall easily."

Lelouch pondered those words for a moment until "and what do I tell her when she wakes up?"

"Give her this," Fernando said, handing Lelouch a letter he had in his coat. "Now go and remember you are always an honorary member of our group."

* * *

After leaving Marirrosa would come to and to her horror would realize the worst had come to past, in their aggressive campaign to retake Spain. The E.U. army had devastated most of Spain leaving towns and cities in ruin, but even worse was the fact the E.U. had lost most of Africa and the rest of Russia to Britannia earning nothing more than a pyrrhic victory.

With no one left for her and no home to return to Marirrosa vowed to follow Lelouch, although it was no surprise it took her some time to recover.

 _I am one step closer to making that dream a reality because I'll have everything I'll need soon,_ Lelouch thought as his mind returned to the present.

* * *

An hour would pass before people began asking of the whereabouts of the party's host, which led to security to start a search of the estate for the missing Hugo. Upon entering the security room when their calls to them were met by a pre-recorded message, created by Ayano, Hiroto, Fukumi, and Ryo before they eliminated the security guards inside the room. It was thanks to some remote help from Yukiya using a digital recorder they had brought with them.

Once they walked inside the bombs left behind by Ayano and the others detonated, which triggered the giant bomb the group had left behind in the warehouse setting its interior ablaze which was made worse thanks to the various weapons and military arms stored inside.

No one had found Hugo Strandberg that evening thanks to the chaos caused by the explosions, but regardless Lelouch, Ryo, and the others had crossed the border into Germany before the sunrise.

It was close to ten in the morning by the time the group parked the truck at an old warehouse six miles outside of Sigmaringen, which the group despite being tired began loading a similar semi truck with different markings, color, and plates with everything they had taken from Strandberg. Using the chance those who had no tasks seized the opportunity to rest, which included Lelouch who changed out of his tuxedo and into more casual clothing consisting of a white dress shirt with black pants.

Lelouch had found an old sofa to use as a temporary bed while leaving the mattress the warehouse had left over to use as more proper beds to rest on after throwing some plastic over them for the others.

* * *

As he slept, Lelouch's mind dreamed of that moment seven years ago when his life as a former prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia, ended and Lelouch Lamperouge began. His demise was necessary because had he lived Lelouch and his younger sister would've been used as political tools that would've ended with their deaths as casualties of imperial ambition.

His mother, Empress Marianne vi Britannia, was one such victim with his young sister almost becoming one as well.

Or so he believed based on the fact the men responsible were never caught and had breached some of the highest security measures put in place.

Angered, Lelouch went to his father to demand why nothing more was being done to apprehend those responsible for his mother's death. At the end of their conversation, Lelouch was exiled to Japan along with his sister. Nunnally had been rendered crippled by gunshot wounds to the legs and blinded by the trauma of her mother's demise forcing Lelouch to care for her on his own.

He and Nunnally were to serve as little more than political bargaining tools between Japan and Britannia, but after several months of trying living conditions, Britannia and Japan went to war with the other. In one month Japan had lost becoming Area 11, a dominion of the Empire having wholly ignored the fact Lelouch and Nunnally were still in the country.

It did open the door for an opportunity for Lelouch.

"I swear Suzaku, so help me," a ten-year-old Lelouch spoke to the one and only person he befriended in Japan. "That one day, I'll obliterate Britannia!"

Suzaku Kururugi, the son of Japan's last Prime Minister, looked at his friend in stunned silence. He had brown hair and green eyes wearing a faded red dress shirt with a green tie and jeans while Lelouch wore a white dress shirt with red suspenders and black pants.

"Your Highness," a man who was twenty-two years of age with brownish-blonde hair and bluish-green eyes wearing a black suit said, "it's time to go."

Lelouch was hesitant but complied, and it would be the last conversation shared between the two friends for years to come.

Later that same evening aboard a private yacht located out in the middle of Toyko Bay as the Britannian Army had finished securing the area and beyond as the occupation and colonialist were already moving in to begin reshaping Area 11 to suit the needs of the Empire. Inside a small room below deck, Lelouch was called alone to meet with the older man who had picked up his sister and himself on behalf of the Ashford Family who was taking them in.

They intended to use the siblings as liability insurance and not out of some form of kindness to shelter them.

"Your Highness," the man began, but Lelouch quickly cut him off.

"Stop calling me that! We're supposed to be dead."

"I suppose that is true," the man replied before correcting himself, "then Lelouch is what you said to that young man true. Your vow to destroy Britannia?"

Lelouch seemed nervous at first, but the man raised a hand.

"Do not worry, but in truth, I wish to help you if you are indeed serious."

"What do you mean?"

"You know who I am, right?"

"Yes you are Oiaguro Zevon," Lelouch said, recognizing the man who had been responsible for covering up their deaths on behalf of the Ashford Family. "The younger brother of the head of the Zevon Family."

"That is correct, but did you know the head of the Zevon Family is the leader of an organization called Pluton who has carried out black operations and assassinations for the Royal Family for generations," Oiaguro pointed out causing a look of surprise to appear on Lelouch's face.

"Wait, were you sent to," Lelouch began to ask as realization dawned on him.

Oiaguro nodded, "yes, I was sent to kill you, but I decided to defy that order because I have grown to dislike how my own family and even Britannia conducts itself."

"Are you serious," Lelouch asked with a suspicious expression.

"That's good. You should be suspicious and mindful of others." Oiaguro praised before adopting a more serious expression. "My point is I can't do anything about it, especially given my position within my own family and Pluton where I help with technical details and cover-ups. However, I can arrange for you to receive training and care from someone who can help you to one day fulfill that vow or at least prepare you for it."

"What do you get out of this?"

"Think of it as mutual gain," Oiaguro answered. "I will help you provide training and preparation to become someone who with the right people and resources to engineer Britannia's downfall, and in exchange, we help each other towards destroying the system and world Britannia is that we despise. If you prove capabilities, I can use my position to provide intelligence and support in whatever form I can provide."

Lelouch wasn't convinced prompting a question, "Let's say I believe you, but how can I be sure you won't double cross me?"

"My orders were to kill you, so if people find out you are alive, then I would be as good as dead if anyone discovered you were alive. Nevertheless with you declared dead you have much more freedom to move around and given what you can still lose, I know that will instill a sense of caution in you," Oiaguro answered.

Lelouch was hesitant to trust Oiaguro, but the older man noticed this and asked.

"Besides how far do you think you'll get on your own in the care of the Ashford Family?"

The young man didn't want to admit it, but if Lelouch wanted a chance to destroy Britannia and get revenge for what befell him, his sister and his mother, then he had little choice.

"Alright, so what happens, then?"

"You and Nunnally will be moved to Area 8 for the time being. There is a friend of mines who trained new recruits to Pluton who lives in retirement there. He will teach you what you need, including how to survive and the skills you'll need, but the rest will be up to you."

In the five years that followed Oiaguro had been true to his word as the friend who cared for him and Nunnally began teaching Lelouch everything he would need to one day lead a rebellion against Britannia. The only problem that arose was the fact that Lelouch wasn't very athletically inclined, which was an issue that plagued him throughout his childhood. This made learning any forms of close quarters combat difficult, but Lelouch made up for it by becoming skilled with firearms of various types, computer hacking and Knightmare Frame piloting after their introduction that played a role in Japan's conquest.

At the age of fifteen, Lelouch, with Oiaguro's help began freelancing as a mercenary through the terrorist deployment organization known as Peace Mark under a different alias to prevent his true identity from being discovered. However, Lelouch avoided being on the front lines and kept to small operations such as using his skills to steal information using his hacking skills and then selling it. The jobs he earned through selling the information he took helped, but few jobs required someone of his skill set.

This is what led him meeting Fernando and joining his resistance group initially as an aid to help collect intelligence for their group before Fernando discovered Lelouch's natural talent for strategic planning and soon involved him in planning raids and operations for their resistance group. Following the end of the Star of Madrid group, Lelouch and Marirrosa would travel together using their combined skills to complete contracts as mercenaries until events lead them to meet Ryo and his group.

He had left on his journey back in March while his absence in school was written off as being on a long internship, which Oiaguro provided the proper cover up. The hardest part was that Lelouch had to leave Nunnally behind despite Oiaguro's assurances no harm would befall her, although it was extremely difficult to leave his sister alone for months Lelouch had to do this to gain what he would need for his war with Britannia. Lelouch wanted to conclude his business on this side of the world as quickly as possible, but thankfully he could return home soon.

* * *

"Hey Lelouch," Ayano said nudging Lelouch awake.

"Ugh," The young man muttered as he began to wake up.

"Everyone is rested, and you said to wake you when everyone was ready."

"Right," Lelouch said as he was still waking up while waiting for his vision to clear, "what time is it?"

"It's after six, and the truck has been loaded." Ayano replied, handing Lelouch an apple as an unofficial breakfast, "we got rid of the other truck already."

"Excellent now we need to plan out our next move and our final mission in the EU," Lelouch said as he sat up on the sofa before biting into the apple.

After taking a moment to freshen up and finishing the apple, Ayano provided the two teens joined Ryo, Marirrosa, and Yukiya downstairs in one of the smaller offices they had converted into a temporary planning room.

"First, I want to say a job well done, but this was merely a prelude to the true operation." Lelouch began joining the meeting.

"I don't know, we made off like kings last night," Ryo said before adopting a concerned expression, "you might as well try invading heaven's gate compared to this plan. Do we have to do it?"

"Its riskier than what we accomplished last night," Lelouch said in agreement, "nay it's the riskiest of the missions we have ever done. However, I believe the pay off will be worth it to go along with everything we have so far."

"It will be impressive if it's pulled off, but this is a heavily guarded military installation we are talking about," Marirrosa argued with both arms folded across her chest.

"Don't worry the plan will work with Yukiya's help," Lelouch said boldly while gesturing to their resident computer hacker, "I trust everything we needed was in those files?"

"That and more, including the guy who goes in and out of the target we just need to intercept," Yukiya replied.

"Cleaning out his bank accounts wasn't enough," Ryo mused as Yukiya had spent a good part of the evening once they had escaped using Hugo's financial files to begin cleaning out his personal bank accounts. Yukiya used various plots and methods to move the money around a dozen ghost accounts before relocating it into a dozen different accounts the hacker created to be recovered and transferred to a particular account for future plans.

"Are you kidding once we make a little withdrawal at the banks I divided his fortune amongst we'll be rich, and that's not even counting how much that gold and antiquities we swiped," Yukiya pointed out triumphantly.

"Technically ever since we began working with Lelouch we have been coming into a lot more money than we would've, the mercenary life has been good all things considered," Ayano offered which led to others among the group agreeing as well.

Ryo wasn't sure how to respond, but given what laid ahead Lelouch couldn't blame him for his concerns especially since he saw all eleven members of the group he had formed with Yukiya and Ayano as a family.

"I won't force any of you to take part in this mission, but given the discussion, I should ask, do you all wish to follow me?" Lelouch asked before he elaborated further, "after this I plan on returning to Area 11 full time to begin building the army I shall use to liberate Japan so I can build a nation that will crush Britannia."

"And when you liberate Japan," Yukiya asked.

"It will be a new nation because the old Japan is gone forever, so I intend to build something better in its place. It can not only be a home for all of you but maybe a place for people without a place to call home they can belong to," Lelouch answered before adopting a solemn expression. "However that being said the risks are that some of you getting killed or worse can happen, so if any of you want out you still have a chance. You'll get your share from tonight's operations as a thank you, which should be enough to set you up for life."

Lelouch would be stupid not to consider the worst-case scenario since trying to build a rebellion with just eleven people, plus himself didn't seem like the building blocks for an uprising to topple of a mighty empire. No matter what assurances he could give Lelouch knew some of those who had joined Ryo's group before meeting the former prince would end up dead by the time his plan succeeds or fails at worst.

After a moment of silence, Ryo grinned, "I guess no one wants to leave, so we're in it to the end, I suppose."

"I told you that I am with you until the end Lelouch," Marirosa said reminding Lelouch of the promise they made to one another to allow the latter to keep Fernando's promise of looking after Marirrosa.

"Thank you," Lelouch said with a smile, "then let's get started. Ryo you'll take the others and everything we took to the airfield north of Sigmaringen where a cargo plane will be waited prepared by Wizard. You'll fly to India and obtain what we need for recovery once Ayano, Marirrosa, and I complete our task."

"I guess we get the easy part."

"Just make sure you are at the pickup point, but in the meantime, Ayano, Marirrosa, Yukiya and I will travel to Offenburg that sits close to the border between Germany and France," Lelouch explained unrolling a map of a castle and the surrounding grounds. "As we wait for you to reach India, we'll carry out Yukiya's plan to move the money we cleaned out from Hugo Strandberg into a more secure account for later use. Then we'll take out the target so I can assume his identity, allowing Ayano, Marirrosa and me to infiltrate Castle Weisswolf."

"Just like last night I'll support you two from the outside by hacking into the castle, but you two will need to give me remote access using this," Yukiya said holding up a small device. "I can only do so much from the outside, but for the plan to work, I must have full access."

"Right, so we will make our way to the security room where we'll disable surveillance. Then we should be able to enter the server room for the computer network that runs through the entire castle where we can set up the transmitter," Lelouch said as he went over the map using a finger to trace their intended path.

"Our jobs are to protect you if we run into complications," Ayano said exchanging glances with Marirrosa, acknowledging her own role in Lelouch's plan.

"If my plan runs smoothly as last night did then we should hopefully be in and out as long as Yukiya can disable the air defenses, so we don't get shot down during our escape," Lelouch said aware that much of their plan hinged on Yukiya's hacking skills.

"Don't worry, I'll live up to everyone's expectations, but Ayano will help smuggle in the bombs you'll set to provide a distraction for your escape."

"Yes an explosion somewhere in the castle should be enough to draw their attention from us during our escape," Lelouch said in agreement. "Before that, we'll need to steal all data on the target before our escape, and ensure your virus will wipe out anything that could allow them to track our location."

"You can count on me Lelouch, but can you and Ayano and Marirrosa do it?"

"Don't worry Yukiya, we'll steal their new Knightmare Frame, and before we leave expose the commander of the W-0 unit for how corrupt he is on the way out." Lelouch smiled deviously as his most daring plan was laid out, but could they accomplish it was the question.

* * *

A/N: Well I'll continue this story if the reception is good and now to answer some obvious questions.

Yes, Oiaguro Zevon is an ally of Lelouch and given the Zevon Family's role as the head is the leader of Pluton I suspect the other members of the family such as Oiaguro probably assist in some lesser capacity. Given how guilty he was over what happened to his nephew given his actions in trying to protect him and Oldrin I thought that perhaps he grew to dislike the way his family conducted itself and how Britannia as a whole operated as a result.

I admit it was difficult without knowing any other details about his life before he took over the Zevon Family and what his motivations were early on, so I do hope it works. Those who I shared the idea with and early drafts of the chapter did find it agreeable.

Where Nunnally is and where things stand with her will be revealed in the next chapter.

Marirrosa Noriega is a new character introduced in Oz of the Reflection as a member of the mentioned resistance group who shares some similarities with Kallen.

Also in trying to keep Lelouch as close to his canon self as possible, although he has been trained and tried his hand at being a mercenary on his own his lack of proper physical fitness was a problem. Lelouch tried to get into suitable shape, but hand to hand combat isn't his thing while he can handle some athletic-related tasks better in canon (such as scaling a mansion with easy to climb walls). On the other hand, he has more experience actually leading a group while being skilled with firearms and piloting a Knightmare Frame, he is no ace, but Lelouch is a more capable pilot than in canon.

The struggle I am facing with this story is keeping things in a realistic context and not giving Lelouch too much of an advantage that would mark him as a Gray Su, which leads to the next part pairings.

For pairings, I am leaning towards Ayano Kosaka and Marirrosa as the main pairing. I might add C.C, but anyone else beyond that I am uncertain of at this time. I'll elaborate more on that in the next chapter.

So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and I got a good chunk of chapter two underway, anyway constructive feedback is welcomed.

In the meantime, I am going to update my Danganronpa/Code Geass crossover before posting the next chapter for this one, but if reception is good for this one, I might give this one more focus.


	2. Chapter 2 Making the Impossible Possible

A/N: Now, before getting into this chapter, I should say I made some edits of the last one, which wasn't a rewrite of the chapter just some changes.

I named every member of Ryo's group and added in a new character from Oz of the Reflection as Lelouch's right-hand woman before joining up with Ryo's group. Lelouch also ran with another resistance group in Spain when it was "temporary" conquered by Britannia to drive the E.U. into a panic about liberating Spain which puts Britannia right next to France causing them to abandon critical battlefronts allowing Britannia to capture them while they stripped mind Spain before the E.U. pushed them out. Some of this character, Morirrosa's backstory, was elaborated upon in that chapter acting as his Q-1, which not to offend Lelouch/Kallen fans but Morirrosa actually shares several things in common with Kallen.

Anyway, beyond that, nothing else about the chapter changed, so here we go. You don't have to go back and read it, but just be aware the last chapter introduced Lelouch's partner before meeting Ryo's group who he met when he ran with her brother's resistance group in Spain giving Lelouch invaluable first-hand experience of operating a resistance group. You can take as many lessons, study and prepare, but real life experience is probably the best teacher.

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Written message

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Making the Impossible Possible**

It was December 10th, and it was her brother's birthday, but Nunnally Lamperouge wouldn't be able to celebrate it with her brother because Lelouch was away in Area 14 and would be unable to return in time for his own birthday celebration. Even though she knew this would be the case the sandy brown haired fourteen-year-old girl held a framed photo of her brother in her hands.

"Miss Nunnally," a young Japanese woman of twenty-four called, "dinner is ready."

"I'll be there in a minute, Miss Sayoko," Nunnally said sadly, she missed her brother.

Even though these trips, he took to Area 14, which was formerly Papua New Guinea for business to secure a future for them once they graduate from Ashford Academy, Nunnally didn't like it her brother was gone for weeks and sometimes a whole month at times.

And those times were increasingly regularly, which was upsetting alone.

 _He should be back soon, but he has been gone for so long on both his business trip and his intership._

Sadly Nunnally wheeled herself towards the dining room to eat the meal their maid Sayoko prepared. Despite her blindness, Nunnally was remarkably good at navigating herself around thanks in part to being able to remember where everything else.

* * *

Across the world in Paris, France, in the middle of a lush green park was Lelouch dressed in a black coat with large black sunglasses covering his face to conceal his identity assisted with a blonde wig. He had a briefcase next to him while he was waiting for someone to meet him. It was early morning still and approaching midday, although this was difficult for Lelouch given it was both his birthday and his sister was no doubt disappointed that he wasn't home so she could celebrate it with him.

 _Forgive me Nunnally, but this must be done for both of our sakes._

"Is this seat taken," a man with a French accent asked.

He was taller than Lelouch, but the man possessed brown hair and light blue eyes wearing casual clothing including a dark green turtleneck sweatshirt with black pants and a black coat. Lelouch glanced at the man seeing he was disheveled, which would explain the small bits of facial air on his face. Lelouch's suspicions about the man's untidy condition when he observed him taking a sip from a silver flask.

"It is not," Lelouch said before speaking the man's name, "Lieutenant Colonel Claus Warwick, I presume?"

"I suppose this means you are Zero then, an odd name for a person."

"I just don't want anyone I don't trust to know my full name especially since you are a spy for Britannia," Lelouch replied while grinning to Claus's shock, "relax I am not here to expose you."

Claus began to show signs of anger, but he knew he had to keep his composure. "So you want to cut a deal? Is that why I was called here to be blackmailed?"

"Not exactly, but rather, we can help each other."

"How so?"

"Were you aware of the fact your commanding officer, Pierre Anou, has been selling weapons, military equipment and even the intact corpses of the pilots of the W-0 he commands to former wealthy industrialist Hugo Strandberg to sell their organs on the black market?"

Claus's shocked expression was enough of an answer to Lelouch that he did not.

"Mr. Strandberg had been investigating you to find a scapegoat to cover Commander Anou's tracks, and he discovered your status as a spy for Britannia who passes any information along to them in exchange for money to cover for your sick daughter's medical bills."

The older man appeared genuinely worried that his secret might be out.

"Relax Mr. Strandberg didn't have a chance to relay this information to your commander and we made sure no one else could too, so if you help me I'll expose your commander's actions and any suspicions of you being a spy will be dropped on him. Of course, I'll pay you very well for your assistance too," Lelouch offered as he pulled the briefcase into his lap before opening it to reveal its contents to Claus.

Claus's jaw was left hanging as he saw the briefcase was filled with EU banknotes, although he couldn't tell precisely how much was in it he suspected the amount was easily three times what Britannia was paying him.

"What's the catch other than exposing my scumbag of a superior?"

"I just need you to disable the surveillance systems in Castle Weisswolf for a short window and provide me with an access card to reach the castle's server room, that's it," Lelouch answered.

"That's it?"

"Yes, because I intend to obtain some of your Alexander Knightmare Frames for my usage," Lelouch admitted.

"Not sure if you are either a genius or crazy?"

"Maybe a bit of both, but I have an escape plan in mind. However, for it to work, I need access to the castle's server room."

"I see," Claus said although he suspected that Zero probably had an excellent hacker on hand who was going to support him through the task of stealing one of the Alexander units. He even deduced the escape route Zero had in mind, which was logically the best way to escape provided if you weren't shot down by the anti-air defenses or it wasn't remotely aborted first.

"My goal is to get in, steal some Alexander units along with any related technical data, and then escape. If all goes well, there will be no casualties and then…"

"Then my soon to be former superior will not only be exposed, but the realization that he had been selling weapons and our secrets will lead to him getting blamed for the theft of the Alexander units as the source of the leak on top of his other crimes," Claus correctly deduced was Zero's intention.

"That's right, and your secret stays safe, and of course, you get paid extra."

"Well," Claus began as a smile formed on his face, "no one likes that bastard, so I think they'll be glad once he is gone."

* * *

Later that evening Lelouch returned to the hotel room he was staying at with Yukiya and Ayano in their connected double room, Ayano and Marirrosa were given their own room while Yukiya and Lelouch shared the other for obvious reasons.

"I was little worried about Claus, but it seems he'll work with us for now," Lelouch said although he didn't trust the Britannian spy the former prince was confident Claus wouldn't betray them. He had much more to lose if Lelouch was caught since he could expose Claus's activities as a Britannian spy effortlessly, and Claus was more than aware of that especially with his daughter's life at stake.

"I've kept an eye on him, but so far there isn't any indication he has told anyone," Yukiya reported after checking from his portable computer.

"This was just the easy part, but the real challenge will come soon," Lelouch said before pulling a soft drink out from a nearby mini-refrigerator. "Ayano, Marirrosa and I will infiltrate Castle Weisswolf to obtain the Alexander units, and according to what you have uncovered the Apollos' Chariot can hold up to four reentry modules, which they can hold up to five units each."

"So we'll be making off with twenty Knightmare Frames," Yukiya said with a smile. "That's plenty for all of us with a few extras."

"Yes, but this drone system of theirs will be useful for us to guide them to the rendezvous point," Lelouch said with a wicked smile before an idea came to mind. "I would like a chance to see if we can do anything further with a system that can remote control Knightmare Frames?"

Yukiya grinned recognizing what Lelouch was thinking. "You are thinking of replicating it to puppeteer other Knightmare Frames."

"Yes, because all we'll have will be fifteen drones that we cannot replace as we are now if we lose them. That being said, I do see potential uses if we can redesign the system so we can mount it on any Knightmare Frame using parts we can obtain easily in Area 11." Lelouch paused, taking another sip. "Furthermore, the Alexanders are high-performance machines, and we both know obtaining replacement parts if they get damaged will be a problem."

"Of course," Yukiya offered in agreement before stretching his arms, "we could dismantle a few to keep for spare parts or even sell one or two of them on the black market?"

"That is true," Lelouch agreed, "but I wonder if we should keep them regardless since we have more than enough funds to cover our needs for a while."

In the room next door, Ayano was watching television while Marirrosa was lying on one of the beds in deep thought while staring up at the ceiling.

 _I really hope we aren't making a mistake by trusting that bastard,_ Marirrosa commented internally.

This heist has been in planning since early November, especially after Lelouch's benefactor arranged a meeting between Lelouch and the last person he had ever expected to hire them.

* * *

(November 2nd, 2016 A.T.B.)

* * *

The meeting took place in the small city of Prayols, located in southwestern France, and the town had less than three hundred people as a whole. Upon arriving Lelouch with Marirrosa, wearing the uniform of her resistance group in memory of her brother, entered the town's chapel while Ryo and the others were nearby in case this meeting proved to be a trap because of the lack information about who they were meeting.

Two men wearings suits stood by the doors, but upon seeing Lelouch, who opted to wear a blonde wig applied some make-up to disguise his face a little, the two guards gestured for him to halt before their pair performed a quick pat down of Lelouch and Marirrosa. Once they were satisfied Lelouch, and his companion had no weapons on them, the pair stepped aside gesturing for Lelouch to walk inside.

Inside the old and small chapel, Lelouch found additional bodyguards around positioned around crucial corners of the chapel, and the man they came to meet was sitting in the front pew on the left side of a row of twelve pews, six on each side.

Lelouch was genuinely surprised when he came face to face with the man Wizard had set up a meeting for the two to meet.

"Zero, I presume?"

"Indeed, but I wasn't told you would be the one we would be meeting?"

Sitting on the pew was a man in his late thirties, possibly older, with dark green hair and a beard while possessing a large and presumably muscular frame along with being very tall given his sitting posture. He wore a black suit with a cape and a hood folded beside him on his left. Even out of uniform, anyone familiar with those in the highest levels of the E.U. military knew this man instantly.

"General Gene Smilas, you're the last person I would've expected."

Gene Smilas smiled clearly amused by Lelouch's surprise, but he adopted a more business-like seriousness before he gestured for Lelouch to sit next to him on his right as Gene brought up a briefcase he had sitting next to him on his left.

"As far as you two are concerned, you didn't see me here."

"Of course," Lelouch replied, but overall he was intrigued over what the highest ranking general of the United Republic of Europia would go through such lengths to have a meeting with him in a small town in the middle of nowhere.

"I have been an unofficial supporter of Peace Mark, and when Wizard and I spoke recently on the state of the E.U. and certain issues plaguing it he recommended that you could help pave a path for me to solve those issues?" Gene explained before he started opening his briefcase upon his lap.

"How so?"

"Have you heard of our special forces unit, the W-0?"

"I heard rumors, but I didn't have a reason to probe the matter," Lelouch answered.

Gene cleared his throat before explaining, "The W-0 or officially known as the wZERO Unit is a secret special unit within our army that recruits Japanese refugees to serve as pilots of the unit's Knightmare Frames in exchange their families are granted full citizenship within our nation."

"The catch is these missions they carry out are presumably perilous with an equally low survival rate? Otherwise, why the secrecy around the unit?" Lelouch asked deducing the oblivious catch to such an offer.

"You are exactly right," Gene admitted, "the missions they take on are mostly suicide missions and very few of them ever return from a deployment, but the machines they use are special."

"Using them as test pilots for a new machine?"

"In a way, but the WOX-Type01 Alexander capabilities are much higher than our current mainstay Knightmare Frames," Gene explained before pulling out an electronic tablet from his briefcase so Lelouch can examine the video footage and the technical specs of the Alexander Knightmare Frame. "In terms of speed and mobility, the Alexander surpasses every Knightmare Frame we possess even outpacing some of Britannia's current machines like the Sutherlands."

Lelouch began studying the data before him and watching the recordings of the Alexanders in battle.

 _Those units may even be faster than the Gloucester, especially in the lands of a capable pilot._

Their design was unusual, notably as Lelouch observed the Alexanders were capable of transforming their frames from the standard humanoid configuration with landspinners to a bipedal mode, and a quadrupedal configuration where Lelouch saw that some could use mounted heavy weapons more easily in that mode. Lelouch grew more impressed with the machines and their high performance, primarily upon observing one pilot using his Alexander to brutally cut down and destroy a dozen Sutherlands in combat.

"Do the army intend to field these machines to the rest of your military armed forces?"

"No, they do not," Gene answered, disappointed, actually shocking Lelouch.

Lelouch was actually shocked by this, and if his expression was any indication he was very irritated by the stupidity of NOT working to mass produce such a high-performance machine, "They have created a machine that can outpace most Knightmare Frames and they aren't thinking of mass producing it?"

"I completely agree with you, which is one of the reasons for this meeting today?"

"I am listening," Lelouch asked, intrigued.

"I wish to convince my superiors of the value of the Alexander and push for the creation of a mass production model we can use to replace the Panzer-Hummel, but we need to give the Alexander some attention, and it cannot get the attention it deserves if limited to use within the wZERO unit."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed understanding what the General was proposing. "You want us to make use of the Alexanders against Britannia?"

"Yes, and if you successfully used them to liberate Japan, then that could hopefully convince my superiors of its value, and you'll have some high-performance machines at your disposal."

The offer was tempting, but Lelouch knew there was likely a catch.

"What's the catch?"

"Other than us asking for any technical and combat data you'll have to steal the Alexander units from the wZERO headquarters," General Smilas replied.

"That's quite a catch," Lelouch said wondering if the general was insane or was there something he hadn't mentioned yet.

"Part of it is a test," Gene began to explain, "we want to know the Alexanders will be put to good use, so you're going to have to prove you are worthy of them by stealing them. In turn, it will prove you are also worth any _unofficial_ support we would be willing to provide you with."

The general opened the briefcase again before handing Lelouch a sealed book with discs inside transparent containers.

"This contains everything about the headquarters of wZERO unit; Castle Weisswolf, and this is information on a man named Hugo Strandberg a wealthy industrialist with some very questionable ties to some very shady people," Gene said before taking back the tablet from Lelouch who then gave him the envelope with the details on the industrialist.

Sitting the books and discs upon his lap, Lelouch opened the envelope to examine the details before a thought came to mind.

"You are not just using this as a test, but you are hoping to use the theft to clean house, aren't you?"

The general smiled clearly impressed with Lelouch's deductive abilities, "Indeed because the current commander of the wZERO unit, Pierre Anou, is completely incompetent and he throws away the lives of his mind using them as suicide bombers. I have learned he has an amicable relationship with Mr. Strandberg and has received some hefty payments from him, but we haven't found anything illegal to charge him with."

"I see," Lelouch said realizing what the General was suggesting, "not only do you want us to steal the Alexanders as a test of our worthiness to use them, but you want us to blame the whole incident on the current commander while unearthing any crimes he might've also committed allowing you to remove him."

"Exactly," Gene replied with a smile. "Pull this off, and you'll have what support I can provide to help you get going in Japan. I'll provide you with personnel who can assist you and someone to act as an emissary for future negotiations when Japan is liberated."

"That seems a bit too generous, but I assume you are aware of the risks these people you will give me will be in?"

"Of course, which is why who goes will be based upon volunteers I'll seek secretly and chose those qualified to help you."

Lelouch was skeptical of that part of the issue, but he knew his plan of rebellion against Britannia still needed some necessities such as a medic and mechanic, especially for the Alexanders. Of course, Lelouch was expecting the general would try to slip a spy into their ranks, which had their positions been reversed he would've done the same thing.

"I assume part of their role will be to keep tabs on us, right?" Lelouch asked, which surprised the general before Lelouch assured him. "Its something I would've done, but I'll give you the technical and combat data on the Alexanders and anything I deem will be of use to you. My identity through and anything that would be too risky for a spy with Britannia to pick up I will withhold, fair enough?"

The older general smiled, "fair enough. You just might have what it takes after all, but you have to show me first."

Once the meeting was over Lelouch and Marirrosa left the chapel, but once they were in their vehicle, the two drove away, a conversation began with Lelouch asking.

"You have something on your mind, Marirrsoa?"

"Do you really think we can trust him?"

"No," Lelouch answered flatly, "but we'll make use of him since those Alexanders might give our resistance group the edge it needs once we move operations to Japan."

"And the people he sends?"

"We'll deal with that bridge when we cross it, but we could use some skilled medics and mechanics in our group," Lelouch noted.

"And what if the general tries to backstab us," Marirrosa asked clearly distrustful of the general, and give what happened to her brother it was hard to blame her.

"We'll take him down with us," Lelouch replied with a devious smile before pushing the play button on the car's radio causing a recording of their conversation with Gene to be replayed much to Marirrosa's shock.

"How did you sneak a transmitter into the chapel after they padded you down?" Marirrosa asked realizing a recording device would've been impossible to sneak in without it being found, so Lelouch was likely wearing a concealed transmitter with a microphone attached that required the whole conversation.

"It was hidden in my belt buckle," Lelouch replied.

Marirrosa chuckled a little impressed by Lelouch's forward-thinking, "leave it to you to plan ahead."

* * *

"Hey, are you alright," Ayano asked, looking down at Marirrosa, "don't go staring off into space on me."

"HUH," Marirrosa said before her mind returned to the present.

"Thinking about Lelouch?"

"Uh," Marirrosa said before regaining her composure, "not really, but I am a little worried about trusting that general?"

Ayano nodded her head in agreement, "maybe but I am sure it will work out since Lelouch wouldn't even consider such a plan unless he was certain it could be done."

"I guess you are right."

Despite her concerns, Marirrosa knew Ayano had a point, and Lelouch wouldn't have gone ahead with this mission unless he was completely confident in its success. Part of the reason Marirrosa was among those included was because of her skills as a Knightmare Frame pilot, and she was skilled in close quarters combat. Ayano was brought along because of a similar skill set with maybe a difference of fighting style and experience between them.

Ryo or any of the others could've worked, but Lelouch suggested bringing Marirrosa and Ayano since not only were they the most qualified for the mission but it would play well with their cover of school-aged teenagers on vacation with their friend and girlfriends respectively.

Ayano reflected back on the day Lelouch and Marirrosa bailed them out of trouble.

* * *

July 12th, 2016, A.T.B.

* * *

Lelouch took a deep breath as he typed on the computer in front of him while using a second screen to his left to monitor the security camera feed he had hacked into. The young man was presently inside a van parked inside an alleyway while Marirrosa was currently infiltrating a twelve-story building, but was making her way to the basement where there were rumors of an old subway line that ran below the building until it was closed down due to a lack of maintenance and misuse.

"The hallway ahead of you is cleared," Lelouch advised through the microphone on the headset he was wearing.

"Copy that," Marirrosa replied wearing black clothing and a black mask with night-vision goggles on.

"Either they are careless, or they are all gathered in the subway tunnel," Lelouch noted as he was trying to find any sign of guards and security sensors.

He had taken care of the security cameras upon hacking their systems while they were only seeing a looped recording of recent footage Lelouch was viewing a live feed to help direct Marirrosa through the darkened corridors.

Their purpose tonight was to investigate and obtain information for members of the mafia who are rumored to have been selling information about Peace Mark and their connections to Britannia and the Euro Britannian factions to be more specific. Once they have the data, they are to identify the ones they are obtaining their information from so Peace Mark could quell the problem of the leak quickly before it could damage their connections to other resistance groups around the world.

The information they had suggested what they sought would be in the tunnels below the building where the mafia stored and conducted most of their most illegal business deals.

Lelouch would've preferred running the mission with her because he didn't want to risk her so carelessly and break his promise to Marirrosa's brother, but the latter insisted pointing out that she was better suited for the job than he was. Not to mention his skills at hacking would allow him to provide critical support of monitoring the movements of the mafia members and shutting down any security remotely.

Marirrosa was right to a point, but still…

"Hey…I heard gunfire up ahead," Marirrosa reported.

"I'll take a look," Lelouch said, typing in some commands trying to access the cameras in the tunnels head to see what was going on.

 _Maybe it could explain why the guard is so light._

Accessing the cameras in the tunnels, Lelouch found a firefight taking place between members of the mafia and teenagers, Japanese teenagers once Lelouch zoomed in on the face of a group of them hiding behind a large shipping container. Lelouch was trying to make sense of what was happening, but with little information on hand, Lelouch could only assume some kind of deal must've gone badly between them or these kids merely stumbled into the wrong tunnels.

The entire subway station had been converted into a storage area for the mafia's illegal goods ranging from military weaponry and other contraband. The platforms for passengers were demolished and flattened out to make it easier for Knightmare Frames to move about regardless if they were an item to be sold or they were being used to move any of their merchandise. The entrance was passengers would descend from a flight of stairs to the surface was sealed off, but parts of it were converted into an office judging from what Lelouch could make out in the distance.

 _What's this?_

Lelouch detected someone else had hacked the same system as he has, although he was careful not to make his presence known he tried to piggyback on the signal to learn more about what was going on.

 _They're good, but their equipment seems to be second-rate at best, so…_

Judging from what he saw of this hacker's skills Lelouch suspected whoever it was could be a much better hacker than him, but Lelouch merely had better equipment. Still, Lelouch had to be careful because if he was too careless, then this hacker could notice him right away unless of course he or she was probably occupied with the firefight happening in the tunnel.

That was assuming if the hacker was involved with those Japanese teenagers.

"Yukiya," Ryo shouted on a radio channel that was tied to the hacker, "find us a way out of here!"

"I am trying, but it's a dead end behind you guys," Yukiya replied almost panicking that his friends were in trouble.

"We're pinned down," Ryo shouted.

From the angles of the gunfight Lelouch was observing using the security cameras Lelouch could at least determine they were enemies of the mafia, but little else beyond that.

"Maybe we can use this to our advantage," Lelouch suggested to Marirrosa just as she reached the old subway station where the clash was happening at.

"Are we going to help them?"

"Yes, but," Lelouch began before turning the camera looking for something to assist them until he spotted an Mk3-E2E8 Panzer-Hummel, an E.U. Knightmare Frame designed solely for long-range combat.

But it's machine guns alone would be more than enough to handle a dozen or so armed mafia members.

"Perfect," Lelouch said with a devious smirk, "Marirrosa, just to the right of the tunnel's exit there is Panzer-Hummel."

"I get it," Marirrosa replied, realizing what Lelouch had in mind, "so we're going to help them?"

"That depends," Lelouch answered before weighing his options.

Deciding to take a gamble Lelouch sent a text message to Yukiya while Marirrosa quietly made her way to the Knightmare Frame slipping behind crates and other partially disassembled Knightmare Frames.

Do you need help, A text-only message to Yukiya read catching the hacker by surprise. I'll help you if you'll just let me download some information from the office, and we both go our separate ways.

Yukiya wasn't sure how to respond, although he usually would've hacked the bastard right back and find out who he was but seeing his new family in danger who had taken him in after destroying the school building where he was constantly violently abused and bullied by the other Japanese living there meant a lot to him.

Enough to where he would gladly lay down his life for them if the situation demanded it.

Yes, Yukiya typed in response as quickly as possible.

Lelouch smiled as he typed.

Your wish is granted. 

"Do it Marirrosa," Lelouch ordered.

"This won't take long," Marirrosa said as the Knightmare Frame began powering up.

Marirrosa had no trouble activating the Knightmare Frame thanks in part it had to security restrictions upon it so anyone could be activated so either it was a machine taken fresh off the assembly line or it had been wiped in preparation for sale. Regardless Marirrosa had the means she needed to clear out the room of the mafia and save Ryo and his group.

Using its machine cannons, the Panzer-Hummel opened fire catching the mafia members entirely by surprise, but with little time to retaliate as they were shredded by the machine cannon shots of the Knightmare Frame. This panic and scramble to seek cover from the Knightmare Frame allowed Ryo and his friends to fight back gunning down the fleeing mafia members. It didn't take long until the room was cleared, but Marirrosa remained in the machine while Lelouch alerted her to whenever more members of the Mafia were approaching so she could gun them down before they had a chance.

"Well, whose in the machine?" Ryo asked wondering if the Knightmare Frame who saved them was on their side or not.

"He's on our side," Yukiya answered through the radio Ryo was carrying. "I guess we were the only ones after these guys."

"Relax," Marirrosa said speaking through the Knightmare Frame's external speaker, "we're after some information these guys have. We don't know what you are all here for, but we both don't like the mafia it seems so…"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Ryo offered with a grin.

"You could say that," Marirrosa replied.

Lelouch took a deep breath, but now all they had to do was get the information then mission accomplished.

Suddenly a video chat was opened on his computer as Yukiya's face appeared.

"Well, you got some nice equipment there. I could've seen you if I wasn't so…occupied," Yukiya replied with a grin.

"I had a feeling you are a better hacker than I am," Lelouch complimented as his suspicions of Yukiya's skills as a hacker was proven correct.

"Heh, well, either way, thanks for helping them."

"It was no problem at all."

Later after collecting what Lelouch and Marirrosa were after while Ryo and his group took what they wanted, the two groups met up in the industrial area of Paris.

"That was crazy of you two, but thanks for bailing us out," Ryo greeted shaking Lelouch's hand, "say why don't you join us?"

"I appreciate the offer, but Marirrosa and I have our own goals for the future so I must respectfully decline." Lelouch offered.

Ryo was more curious than offended, "what kind of goals?"

"I wish to bring down Britannia," Lelouch answered without hesitating, "so I make a better world in its place."

Ryo and some members of his group couldn't help but laugh at Lelouch, but he slowly stopped when he saw the serious expression on Lelouch's face.

"Hold on, you're actually serious?"

"He's very serious about this, and when he has enough money he plans on forming a resistance group to take Britannia down," Marirrosa added.

"You're crazy, but I like it, you got guts."

Lelouch smiled at this, "thank you. You know I may not be able to join your group, but if you guys are going after the mafia, I could set you guys up with some countries Peace Mark is offering on the mafia if you want to earn a little extra cash."

"Bounties, you say, so basically bounty hunting?"

"In a way, but usually more than one target is involved," Lelouch answered with a smile.

"Sounds, interesting, maybe we can work together sometimes."

"Maybe," Lelouch added approving of the idea since there was only so much he and Marirrosa could do together.

* * *

After spending a month working together on Peace Mark missions that targeted the French Mafia, Ryo and his group found that working for Lelouch was beneficial and Lelouch was in some ways a very effective leader especially when it came to planning. Ryo was a capable planner himself, but he lacked the level of tactical insight and intellect that Lelouch had. The two groups merged into one with Lelouch as the new leader and Ryo as his right-hand man.

Ayano reflected on how Lelouch had shown through his actions that his claim about bringing down Britannia may not be so crazy after all, he had a charisma that could compel you to believe he could make the impossible possible, and Lelouch has proven with the right planning he has helped them accomplish things they would've had difficulty with.

Without that faith in him, they wouldn't have agreed to his plan of stealing Alexander units from the E.U.

 _After this, there will be no going back, and we won't be able to stay in the E.U. after this, but I kinda want to see Japan, and yet,_ Ayano thought as she allowed her thoughts to trail off as she thought about Lelouch.

* * *

Around the same time downstairs in the hotel's gym, Marirrosa had changed into a pair of workout shorts and a shirt who was lifting some weights as part of her usual exercise routine although how often she would have access to weights and equipment to conduct a full work out was hit or miss sometimes.

Ever since she had lost her brother and all of her friends who had made up their resistance group, Marirrosa had nowhere to go and no one else she could turn to except for Lelouch. He had proven himself capable of collecting intelligence for them using hacking, but his real talent lay in his strategic mind and decision making skills. Her brother had discovered Lelouch was a natural strategist and combined with his genius intellect could devise some ingenious plans with the right information and people on hand.

 _You went from information gathering role to working next to my brother planning operations,_ Marirrosa mused internally.

Yet nothing they could do could prevent the horrible disaster that claimed the lives of her brother and the rest of her friends who were determined to save as many people as possible from the destructive crossfire between Britannia and the E.U. in their desperate blitzkrieg invasion of the captured nation of Spain. Her brother did succeed in saving many lives, but only for him and his friends to lose their own tragically.

 _You know there was a time I laughed at him once when he told me he would destroy Britannia and build a better world once it was gone, but…_

The only didn't laugh was her brother.

Fernando told her once after pulling her aside, _What he says might sound ridiculous, but that look in his eye. He is a man who has made a vow, and he aims to fulfill it, but he is smart enough to know its not something he can accomplish alone without people and resources to make such a thing possible._

Her brother, Fernando, believed Lelouch could one day accomplish his goal and took him under his wing more closely.

 _Ever since then what I saw what you were capable of him I did begin to wonder if I can make that dream of yours real, but maybe this heist will be the ultimate test if you can genuinely make the impossible possible._

Sighing Morirrosa focused on her training knowing that soon they would begin their plan to steal the Alexander units, and she intended to follow Lelouch to the end of the road to see if the faith her brother had in him wasn't misplaced.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, Lelouch, Ayano, Morirrosa, and Yukiya begin the heist to steal the Alexander units and make their escape.

I have a plan of how the heist will go down, and I believe it will take up most of the chapter, and before they return to Japan Lelouch and company are planning a pitstop in India on the way home. Part of the reason this chapter took so long to update was that I kept planning out the heist and devising different ways to ensure it could not only work out, but it was within realistic possibility without being too…improbable.

Now the pairing so far will be Ayano and Morirrosa, BUT I am planning on potentially including Kallen, Milly, C.C., Kaguya, Leila and/or Shirley depending on how certain events play out. So the harem I have in mind will be anywhere between four at minimum or ten at max, but I am hoping it won't get that big. Who among those five joining Ayano and Morirrosa as harem members will depend on which of them (likely Kaguya or Milly) can get Lelouch to accept the idea of a harem. But they won't be the only ones to nudge Lelouch I assure you.

Beyond those five there is a poll of other characters I am looking at including as potential harem members who I think can work well off of one another which may be a deciding factor (one of many) who among Kallen, Milly, C.C, Kaguya, Leila or Shirley become harem members. It's on my profile, but since some of these characters are relatively new characters like Morirrosa, I have prepared two posts with information on them and some of my ideas and reasons for considering them under "Stand Alone Code Geass Crossover Brainstorm" forum topic under my Code Geass Crossover R&D.

My most recent post should be part two of the post in question with a link taking you to part one, but my announcement post for this chapter's release on my deviant art account, under my same name will also have the link too. I would post it here, but I would know it won't let me.

Otherwise, every character except for the two on there who were nameless characters can be found on the Code Geass wiki. I just see some potential in these characters, and I can do something interesting with them as my posts will show on some and could open the door for some interesting interactions among the primary six harem candidates added with two confirmed members.

Anyway, that's it from me and thank you for reading, and I thank you in advance for your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 Grand Theft Prototype

A/N: thank you to everyone who has voted and reviewed the chapter. I got this chapter done extra fast because I had most of the heist written out well in advance, but unfinished.

The heist itself was tricky to plan because while I wanted Lelouch to succeed, I didn't want to make it a cakewalk for him, but add in enough difficulty for some close calls that could've almost compromised it, but not ruin it. So this felt like a really tricky balancing act, and it was the reason an update for this story hadn't come out for a while.

So let's take a leap of faith and see what you guys think, and I added in a few easter eggs for fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Grand Theft Prototype**

"Your identification please," an armed guard requested standing by the open window of a four-door vehicle.

A disguised Lelouch handed the guard his identification, and aside from an E.U. military uniform bearing the rank of a colonel he wore a copper hair wig with blue contacts and a latex mask to conceal his identity.

The guard was satisfied with the identity card before handing it back to Lelouch.

"Thank you, sir, everything is in order," the guard replied with a salute.

"Keep up the good work," Lelouch complimented while doing his best to imitate a French accent, before returning the salute.

As the guard waved for his fellow guards to open the gate to allow Lelouch and his group to proceed across the bridge towards the island where Castle Weisswolf stood, the headquarters of the wZERO. Lelouch was sitting in the passenger seat while Ayano was behind the wheel with Marirrosa seated in the backseat. Once the car began moving the black vehicle proceeded to drive over the wide stone bridge that connected the island with the mainland.

"How did you endure hours in a mask like this one?"

The question came from Ayano, who like Lelouch, wore a latex mask to conceal her Japanese heritage while wearing blue contacts and a brown wig. Her own uniform gave her the rank of Sergeant while the military uniform Marirrosa wore held the rank of Major.

"I hated every minute of it. I assure you. After this I don't expect to use such a mask again," Lelouch admitted.

The discomfort the mask brought was even worse this time around because both Ayano and he had to put on their disguises after leaving the hotel, and then endure a four-hour drive from Paris to the border between France and Germany where the castle was located. Marirrosa was the only one among the pair who didn't need to wear a mask this time, but she did wear green contacts to conceal her actual eye color, and a black wig with some makeup to better disguise her appearance.

"This is B-1 to K-0, are you three hearing me loud and clear?"

"We hear you," Lelouch said, responding to Yukiya's call through a concealed earpiece in his right ear, Ayano and Marirrosa each had one as well.

"Looks like the transmitter we hid in the car is working," Yukiya commented.

The young hacker was currently set up in the office of an empty aircraft hanger Lelouch had rented for the day which was located within the local airport within the town of Luxembourg, and Lelouch had made arrangements for a private plane to take Yukiya to India where they would rendezvous with him after Ryo picks them up. The trio had made a quick pit stop along the way to their destination where they dropped him off before setting up his equipment in the hotel room. It was portable enough for one person to move it all quickly enough, but it included powerful based transmitters allowing Yukiya to use the military satellites belonging to E.U. for both communications and to hack their systems remotely.

"I am reading you loud and clear," Lelouch said pleased that everything was according to plan so far.

"Right, and the bomb is ready to go whenever you want to set it off."

"I'll save it until we make our escape to cause a distraction, but we'll have other distractions in place if all goes according to plan."

"Right, so you three are carrying the miniature smoke bombs, and once I have full control of their systems, I can make them think they have real fires happening wherever you plant them to sow further confusion among them to keep them from realizing our true objective."

"If you guys can make it to the server room I can take full control of their systems once you have given me full access," Yukiya said reminding the group.

"The rest will be a leap of faith beyond this point," Lelouch said knowing that as well as he had planned this heist, he knew that it was impossible to prepare for every possibility.

Regardless they were here, and they would stick to the plan, and Lelouch had studied the documents General Smilas had supplied Lelouch which included the duty schedule, which he had examined very thoroughly planning the operation on the day when most of their pilots were out on training maneuvers. Something that was a regular necessity given how the wZERO's commanding officer tends to sacrifice most of his pilots in suicide attacks.

The pilots should've conducted training with their machines earlier this morning so they would likely be occupied with tactics and planning for an upcoming mission to Russia where they are expected to assist the E.U. forces in their pull out of Saint Petersburg in Russia. Most of the command staff should be held up in those planning missions for the next hour, so Lelouch and his group had one hour to set the smoke bombs and then breach the server room before finally making their way to where the Alexanders units are kept.

An hour seemed like a lot of time, but the castle where the wZERO was headquartered was quite large so everyone needed to be on time even though Lelouch planned it by giving them extra time in the event of any unforeseen complications.

"Does everyone remember your roles," Lelouch asked as they drove along the road towards the castle once they finished crossing the bridge.

"Ayano and I will head for checkpoints A, B, and C to plant the smoke bombs and then meet you at the server room," Marirrosa answered.

"Right and I'll make my way to the server room and gain access allowing Yukiya full access for the final stage of our plan. His role will be the most critical because we'll need their air-defenses shut down and all control to our escape vehicle disabled, which is why my role will be to plant this electromagnetic bomb in the server room. Once it goes off, it should completely disable their systems and ensures that Yukiya should have plenty of time to escape," Lelouch explained.

"And as we leave we'll set off the bomb in this vehicle," Ayano noted.

"Let us begin then," Lelouch said as they approached the castle gates where Marirrosa slowed down to give the guard a chance to open the gates for them before the black car drove in.

Locating an ideal parking spot the Marirrosa parked the car before she, Lelouch and Ayano disembarked the vehicle. Nodding to each other Lelouch proceeded towards the main keep while Ayano and Marirrosa started their role in the plan.

"Begin," Lelouch muttered as he ascended the stone steps into the main keep with a metallic clipboard tucked under his right arm.

Lelouch took a deep breath, he was in the lion's den now, and one mistake could be fatal. Walking into the keep Lelouch had his keycard ready, which according to Yukiya, should give him access to just about anywhere in the castle thanks to having hacked the castle's security systems. He had control over sensors, alarms, access points, and security cameras, but only when Lelouch plugs him into the server room could Yukiya take full control of everything.

 _I am surprised I am just being allowed to walk in here,_ Lelouch thought as he passed a few lower-ranked members of the wZERO unit who saluted him before Lelouch returned the salute.

As much as Lelouch wanted to feel more confident about the mission ahead of him, he focused on the task ahead because if he didn't complete his part of the plan, then everything was at risk of falling apart. Proceeding further into the keep, Lelouch had made sure to memorize the map of the entire castle and the underground facility attached to it. Making his way down another corridor right before passing an intersection that split the passage into three paths; Lelouch was heading for the server room when a noise caught his attention.

"AHHHH!"

Reacting quickly Lelouch extended one of his arms caught a young woman who seemed as old as he was with long pinkish-purple hair styled into an updo ponytail with blue eyes and a fair skin complexion wearing a white lab coat over a cyan spaghetti strap top with black boyshorts, lilac thigh-high stockings, and light blue heeled loafers.

The young woman had expected to hit the ground but was surprised that someone had caught her in time.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh," The young woman said, realizing she had been saved, "thank you for catching me. But I am so sorry!"

The seventeen-year-old girl quickly recovered with Lelouch's assistance before dusting herself off while glad she didn't lose any of the papers she had been carrying.

"Its hardly your fault, but what happened?"

Lelouch examined the corridor from which the girl came from before vaguely noticing a pool of water on the ground, which then Lelouch spotted a pipe above had a small leak.

"Someone from maintenance better look into that," Lelouch said before seemingly writing down a note on his clipboard to keep up appearances he was conducting a surprise inspection of their headquarters as his cover story.

"I didn't even see that, but once again thank you so much for catching me…uh," The girl asked not knowing the name of the man who caught her.

"I am Colonel Boris Flagg," Lelouch said, introducing himself.

"Oh," the girl's eyes widened before saluting realizing she had failed to notice his rank, "I am interning medical specialist Kate Novak from the civilian private sector."

"At ease," Lelouch offered before another voice caught his attention.

"Kate, are you alright?"

Joining the two from the hallway where Kate had just come from was a young woman around the same age as Kate. The new arrival had shoulder-length green hair with two light purple hairclips and yellowish-orange eyes with a fair skin complexion wearing a similar lab-coat to Kate except underneath it she wore a collared black and beaver blouse with a black cravat and a matching skirt with sandy brown loafers.

"I am fine Ferilli," Kate said, reassuring her friend and coworker, "thanks to him for catching me before I hit the ground. He is Colonel Boris Flagg."

Ferilli quickly saluted, which Lelouch returned before gesturing for her to be at ease with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you for catching Kate. I am Ferilli Baltrow, a member of the research division under an internship as an assistant."

"A pleasure to meet you both."

"If I may, sir, why are you here?"

"I am conducting an inspection on your headquarters per the request of General Smilas," Lelouch said before opening his clipboard to hand the young woman a document proving his story. It was a very carefully crafted forgery, but Lelouch was confident it would be more than enough since the general told him he did typically send a high-ranking officer to conduct surprise inspections at least once a month. "I'll be sure to make a note of that leaky pipe in my report."

"I see, well I apologize for questioning you like that," Ferilli said before handing the paperback to Lelouch who in turn placed it back in his clipboard.

"It's fine. I am an unfamiliar face here, so it only makes sense that you would question my presence."

"Of course, but I know I am broken record for saying this thank you for catching Kate."

"Not at all?"

"Is there anything we could help you with?" Kate asked wishing to repay Lelouch for saving her.

"Not really, but you could tell me where I could find the command center. It's my first time here," Lelouch asked.

"I know it's easy to get lost in this place when you first come here," Kate commented before giving Lelouch directions that would take him to the command center.

"Thank you very much," Lelouch said once he had gotten his directions, although he knew where to go, it was merely part of his efforts to maintain appearances.

 _The server room should be near the command center,_ Lelouch noted internally.

* * *

Around the same time, Ayano and Marirrosa were at checkpoint B where Marirrosa was keeping watch while Ayano removed a pair of smoke bombs hidden around her waist under the uniform she was wearing.

The pair had made their way to one of the primary ventilators that provided air into the underground complexes, their first checkpoint had them planting smoke bombs at the foremost of the two main ventilators, which once their distraction plan is put into effect should further solidify the illusion of fire having broken out.

Their final checkpoint before meeting up with Lelouch would take them to the auxiliary ventilators, which should put them close to an access point where they could reenter the main keep.

"Are you almost done Ayano?"

"I am finishing up, just making sure no one will stumble upon these bombs," Ayano reported upon attaching the smoke bomb and ensuring it was secured before activating it.

"I got its signal K-1," Yukiya reported.

"Right I am finished here we're moving onto checkpoint C," Ayano replied.

"You ladies are twenty seconds behind schedule, so pick up the pace," Yukiya reminded acting as mission control.

"Now that we are finished we'll try to pick up the pace," Marirrosa pointed out.

* * *

Minutes later Lelouch had reached the Server Room, and thanks to the modified keycard Yukiya had set up for him Lelouch had no problems getting inside.

"K-0 to B1 I am inside the server room, and I am proceeding with establishing a direct link for you," Lelouch said taking out a mini-computer with a holographic screen from inside his clipboard that was just small enough to fit inside.

"Copy that," Yukiya answered eagerly.

Lelouch was working to create a backdoor in the system for Yukiya while mindful he didn't do anything to alert security to his presence.

 _Their cybersecurity is a joke,_ Lelouch thought, but it was possible his ease at infiltrating their systems was likely due more to the fact he was onsite at the computer core for their whole operations.

Working diligently Lelouch hacked his way in before a few minutes later his backdoor for Yukiya was successfully created and Yukiya now had complete access to every system in the wZERO's headquarters.

"B-1 is in the house, I repeat B-1 is in the house," Yukiya reported with a big grin on his face. "Oh, I am going to have a lot of fun with this, but first time to upload my virus."

"The rest is up to you, I'll wait for Q-1 and K-1 per the plan."

"Roger that I'll get to work setting up your escape route, and I'll do some data mining while I am at it."

Smiling Lelouch disconnected his computer, but he made sure he was wirelessly connected to the network, so if Lelouch needed it, he had a tool handy should an unforeseen complication arises. With complete access, Lelouch could override any security door he wanted and even manipulate their systems as freely as need be as long as he had time to type in the proper commands.

The final part of his role was Lelouch planting the electromagnetic bomb on the servers, and after it was firmly secured, he armed it.

Checking his watch, Lelouch noticed he was a few minutes ahead of schedule.

 _All that is left is to wait for the others._

"Is there anyone outside the server room, B-1?"

"No, its all clear and I have confirmation of the bomb's readiness, and it's at my command," Yukiya replied.

Exiting the server room, Lelouch started walking down the hallway.

"Inform K-1 and Q-1 I'll be waiting at rendezvous point two," Lelouch said discreetly.

"Got it, I'll pass it along."

 _Now I just have to wait,_ Lelouch thought before a voice behind him asked.

"Excuse me, why are you down here?"

Turning around, Lelouch came face to face with another young woman the same age as him accompanied by three others who appeared to be identical in age as well. Some of them were even carrying books and folders in their arms as well too.

The first young woman, who appeared to be the highest rank among the four, was a Captain. She wore a blue uniform with a black skirt under it while seemingly part of the outfit itself as the blue coat overlapped it. The seventeen-year-old also had waist-length light purple hair, light green eyes with a pair of glasses over them and a fair skin complexion with one arm holding three books.

Her companions wore identical uniforms with some differences consisting of a blue and black skirt with a sleeveless coat top with a white-collar shirt underneath it and a blue ribbon tie, but that was where the similarities end. The shortest of the three, standing at five feet and two inches, possessed shoulder-length auburn hair with a pink headband and green eyes, and having the same complexion as his superior, wearing white socks and black boots. The second teenager stood at five feet and four inches with waist-length black hair, pink eyes with glasses over them and black tights with matching boots.

The last member of the group and tallest of the four at about five feet and six inches being almost as tall as Lelouch with waist-length purple hair and light blue eyes while possessing a mocha skin tone. The only other difference was that unlike her two fellow friends, she wore the same boots as they did, but Lelouch did notice any apparent signs of socks like the shortest of the three.

"I am Colonel Boris Flagg conducting a surprise inspection," Lelouch replied before presenting the young woman with light purple hair with the document confirming his presence and purpose has been authorized by the higher-ups.

Anna Clément accepted the document before examine it, and upon seeing it was legitimate as far as she could tell handed it back.

"Oh, I see, in that case, please forgive me," Anna apologized before saluting a superior officer.

Lelouch returned the salute, "it's alright it's perfectly fine to question my presence, especially since you haven't seen me here before Miss…"

"My apologies I am Captain Anna Clément, the chief engineer," Anna said before politely introducing herself before introducing those with her. "These two are my assistants, Sergeant Chloe Winkel…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," the auburn hair greeted.

"Sergeant Hilda Fagan…"

Hilda, the black haired teen with glasses, nodded her head politely, "it's nice to meet you."

"And one of our operators of the command center Sergeant Sarah Danes."

"Sir," Sarah, the purple-haired young woman, replied with a salute demonstrating a very business-like attitude.

"At ease and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Lelouch replied.

 _That surname Clément sounds familiar_ , Lelouch before remembering where he heard it from, _oh that's right she was the developer of the Alexander._

Lelouch was surprised that such a capable machine was developed by someone of Anna's age, which to him spoke highly of her intellect she must possess to have designed such a high-performance Knightmare Frame at her age.

"I apologize for poking around like this, but it's merely the job headquarters gave me."

"I understand, and I suppose it is about around this time they come," Anna said remembering the last inspector came around early the previous month.

"Well, so far everything seems good, other than a leaky pipe I came across that nearly left one of your own suffering a nasty spill," Lelouch reported checking his clipboard.

"That is good to hear," Anna replied with a sense of relief.

 _But your security could use some serious work,_ Lelouch acknowledged internally which he attributed to lousy management by the unit's command if he is indeed as corrupt as he had heard about.

"I'll be sure to speak with your commander on my way out," Lelouch offered before bidding farewell to four women.

After exchanging farewells, Lelouch began making his way down the corridor before he heard Yukiya tease him through his earpiece.

"My aren't you a real chick magnet," Yukiya teased causing Lelouch to twitch his eyebrow in annoyance.

Lelouch was the first to reach the hanger where the cockpits for the Alexander units were kept with Ayano and Marirrosa likely to come within the next minute. Lelouch was hoping they would arrive soon because they are two minutes late and they have about used up their extra time.

In the meantime, Yukiya had already used the automated systems and loaded the Apollo's Chariot, their escape vehicle which happened to be an intercontinental missile, loaded Alexander units with the AI drone modules leaving three cockpits for Lelouch, Ayano and Marirrosa to board. The AI modules could be removed, and a pilot could be allowed to use them, but more importantly, they were the key to ensure they would make it to the rendezvous point with twenty intact Knightmare Frames.

"We're lucky they were planning to conduct some testing with the AI drones using a planned launch to conduct field testing, an expensive test to be sure, but a lucky break for us."

"Yes, and it makes it easier for us to get away with twenty of them, otherwise having them land at the rendezvous point would've been a problem." Lelouch offered, dropping his French accent, in agreement before asking, "Where are Q-1 and K-1?"

"Don't worry, they are arriving right now," Yukiya answered assumingly.

At that moment the doors opened, and Marirrosa and Ayano disembarked the elevator much to Lelouch's relief.

"You two are late, what kept you?" Lelouch questioned, although he was thankful they made it in time.

"Sorry, this place is huge," Ayano admitted.

"We had to take a different route," Marirrosa explained.

"You two weren't followed?"

The two women shook their head, but Yukiya noticed something on the security camera.

"Uh guys, you three have company," Yukiya warned, "they'll be coming out of that elevator, you two just exited."

"Shut it down," Lelouch ordered, but he realized Yukiya couldn't shut down the elevators fast enough before gesturing for Marirrosa and Ayano to position themselves along the sides of the elevator to ambush whoever was going to come out.

Lelouch opened his coat and quickly assembled a tranquilizer gun with a silencer attached to it.

Taking cover behind one of the cockpit blocks Lelouch readied himself while Ayano and Marirrosa were ready to ambush whoever came off the elevator. Upon opening, Ayano attacked the first person who walked off who happened to be a Japanese teenager with dark blue hair and light blue eyes wearing a blue uniform typical to the Japanese members of the wZERO.

Akito Hyuga responded to Ayano's attack who swiftly blocked her punch before Ayano retaliated by trying to kick him. Marirrosa was about to join in, but at that moment another person accompanying Akito stepped off the elevator.

Leila Malcal had followed Akito, and before she could help him, Marirrosa attacked her, forcing Leila on the defensive.

"Did you shut down the elevators leading here?"

"Yeah, they are closed off, and I am beginning silent lockdown procedures so no one else should drop in on you guys."

"Get the rocket ready to go, once we're done we'll have to leave," Lelouch ordered before intending to take aim at one of them.

Lelouch intended to shot the one he determined who was the more significant threat, and with the other free of their foe, they could quickly subdue the other.

Ayano was holding her own against Akito who was proving to be a capable fighter himself, although Ayano wished she had her kodachi. Unfortunately, she couldn't bring it with her forcing her to give it to Ryo for safekeeping.

Marirrosa was pushing Leila back, who surprisingly proved to be skilled at aikido, yet Marirrosa held her own by being an experienced mixed martial artist with a preference for kickboxing. Marirrosa's strength was making the clash between the two difficult, which Leila was being mindful to avoid being hit; realizing a direct hit from someone like Marirrosa would hurt a lot. Lelouch took aim waiting for an opening before taking aim at Akito's back just as Ayano was being overpowered with the former about to restrain her.

Lelouch shot Akito in the back with a tranquilizer dart, but when Akito refused to go down Lelouch shot him again before he finally collapsed.

Ayano immediately gained a second wind before joining Marirrosa to take down Leila together, and the two skilled combatants quickly overpowered Leila, following a fierce struggle from Leila, restraining her before shooting Leila in the neck with a tranquilizer dart.

"Why did those two follow you?" Lelouch asked before Ayano dragged Leila away before using zip ties she was carrying concealed on her person to secure Leila's hands before doing the same to Akito.

"I think that girl got suspicious of us," Marirrosa answered before recognizing her, "Hey, didn't we see her at that party?"

"Yes, we did, but right now, we need to get in those cockpits," Lelouch said deciding to take this incident as a sign that they had to leave now.

"Everything is ready," Yukiya reported, "you guys just need to hop in."

"Let's move," Ayano said before she, Lelouch and Marirrosa climbed into the readied cockpits.

Once they were inside, they began moving down the tunnel towards the prepared Apollo's Chariot which led to Yukiya beginning launch procedures as the launch silo started opening on a far corner of the island the castle stood on. It didn't take too long as mechanical arms loaded the cockpit blocks onto Alexander units inside one of the reentry capsules. After loading them the rocket was in final preparations to launch, which Yukiya took as the signal to trigger their distraction.

"Setting off smoke bombs now," Yukiya said before the smoke bombs were set off while Yukiya's virus set off false alerts there were fires in areas of the underground complex. "That should occupy them for a few minutes beginning final preparations, all self-destruct devices are disabled, and navigation is set."

"Launch us as soon as we are ready," Lelouch said before relaxing inside the seat of the cockpit.

"Almost there…T-minus twenty seconds," Yukiya announced as the engines were powering up for launch.

* * *

Meanwhile, the launch was detected by those in the command center, causing members of the command staff to hurry into the command center.

"What the hell is going on?"

The current commanding officer; Lieutenant Colonel Pierre Anou, a middle-aged officer with silver hair and blue eyes, entered the command center furious over the unauthorized launch.

Sarah was at her station trying to gain access but found they were completely locked out of their systems.

"Sir we are completely locked out I can't do anything to stop the launch," Sarah reported before her partner and fellow operator a young woman wearing the same uniform as her except she had blonde hair styled into a pair of shoulder-length braided pigtails and purple eyes with freckles upon her face and possessed a fair skin complexion.

"Neither can I, the system is completely locked," Olivia Reuel reported.

"I am not having any better luck either," Claus pointed out.

"Our systems are completely unresponsive," another member of the command staff noted.

He was a middle-aged man with an obese figure wearing a white lab with a dark green polo shirt with tan pants and brown shoes. He also had dark grey with glasses over his green eyes.

"I can't get around whatever is locking us out," Joe Wise announced followed by his superior a woman around his age with shoulder-length brown hair and light indigo eyes wearing a white lab coat over a red dress.

"Accessing," Sophie Randle said as she was seemingly having more success, but instead a pink chibi rabbit appeared on their computer screens waging its finger in front of its face before mocking them in a cute voice.

"Ah ah ah, you didn't say the magic word," the chibi rabbit said before repeating itself over and over again much to the anger of the current commander.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS HACKER CRAP!"

Suddenly Apollo's Chariot lifted off soaring higher into the sky.

"Can we track it?" Claus asked although he was aware there was no stopping it.

"No sir we are completely locked out we can't do anything," Sarah reported as Anna and her assistants entered the command center next.

* * *

Lelouch could feel the rocket ascending higher, and since Yukiya wasn't reporting any problems, it meant they were successful.

"Ha, ha ha…Aha ha ha ha ha!" Lelouch's high pitched triumphant laughter began to echo in the cockpit as the craft kept climbing higher and higher.

* * *

Approaching the castle using aerial transport, a VTOL transport accompanied by gunships, was General Smilas in the company of armed soldiers who had arrived just in time to observe the missile-carrying Lelouch and his bounty of Alexanders higher into the sky.

 _I had my doubts, but he actually did it._

Upon his transport landing, the General disembarked flanked by troops under his personal command dressed in black uniforms and armed with weapons before making their way into the keep from the landing zone for VTOL craft.

* * *

"ALL OF YOU ARE USELESS!" Pierre ranted while he was between being furious and on the verge of a complete breakdown.

"Heh heh," Lelouch's laughter began, but this time he was using a device to electronically distort his voice, giving it an echo. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't skimmed off of your own unit's budget for your own pursuits. More money could've been spent on hiring more security personnel and improving your cybersecurity and fix your leaky pipes."

Lelouch admittedly added in that one to merely rub more salt in the wound.

"Who are you!" Pierre demanded.

"Call me Zero, and I wanted to thank you for your generous donation of twenty Alexander units," Lelouch said speaking through an open communication channel that was being provided for him since he did tell Anna he was going to talk to their superior before leaving.

"You stole them!" Anna said, sounding slightly distressed.

"I intend to make excellent use of them I assure you, and if it's possible, I'll forward you any combat data I can collect off of them," Lelouch offered.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!"

"I would be more worried about yourself, but you'll find out soon enough.," Lelouch said before ending the communication.

Meanwhile, their chariot had reached the upper atmosphere and was nearing low orbit where the missile ejected its stage one engines before activating its stage two engines.

"Almost there," Lelouch muttered, "and then comes the final challenge of this job."

* * *

After three minutes had passed, back within the command center of the wZERO, General Smilas arrived in the company of his armed escort much to the surprise of those present. Accompanying him was the captain of the castle guard with the rank of Major possessing grey hair and green eyes dressed in the traditional E.U. uniform, except his was black instead of blue, who was glaring daggers at Pierre.

"Well, Major Oscar Hammel, I guess those fires are under control," Claus greeted casually, "and greetings General Smilas."

"Those fires weren't real, the result of smoke bombs set upon our ventilation systems, but we have another more pressing issue to address," Oscar admitted coldly as Smilas approached Pierre who appeared to be on the verge of breaking down into a terrified wreck.

"It seems coming personally to address your," General Smilas began slowly as his eyes bore down on the trembling Pierre, "crimes I arrived to witness the biggest blunder a commander of your station can make."

"Please, sir I can explain," Pierre struggled to say before in a rare moment of anger General Smilas swiftly punched Pierre in the face knocking him to the ground allowing two members of his escort to seize the fallen commander promptly handcuffing him.

"Former Commander Pierre Anou you are at this moment under arrest for crimes of corruption, gross mismanagement of a special forces unit, illegal sale of weapons onto the black market, accepting bribes and much more to list. And that is not including your failure to prevent the theft of twenty Knightmare Frames," General Smilas declared as his two escorts dragged the fallen commander to his feet.

Pleading and ranting about his innocence before claiming he was set up the general gave one look before gesturing for the man to be dragged away before turning his eyes away in disgust.

"Now then Major Hammel I would like you to provide a list of your recommendations for security enhancements to ensure this doesn't happen again," Gene Smilas asked.

"I shall have it right away."

"Good, and now to appoint a new commander," General Smilas began before realizing the person he wanted to put in charge was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Major Leila Malcal?"

Claus merely shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Around the same time, Apollo's Chariot had reached orbit as it was nearing the drop point which was being monitored by Yukiya using the wZERO's own resources to ensure their flight went as smoothly as possible. Activating the external cameras Lelouch, Marirrosa and Ayano had a chance to marvel at the Earth from orbit as they were passing over some cities on the Britannian Contitienet, their lights during the nighttime hours could be viewed from orbit.

"It's beautiful," Ayano commented.

"Oh wow, I saw pictures, but I never expected this," Marirrosa added while Lelouch found himself marveling at the view before him.

"It's one hell of a view," Lelouch said before an announcement came from Yukiya.

"Ok guys this is it time to free fall," Yukiya reported as the missile came apart releasing the four reentry pods. "You better get ready, K-0."

"Roger that," Lelouch said while activating the displays to provide commands to the drone controlled Alexanders while taking care of his own descent. "Here we go!"

The four capsules began descending towards the planet below before the heat upon reentry temporary disrupted their cameras, but after clearing the atmosphere, the capsules opened up releasing all twenty Alexander units into the sky.

"Deploying wings!" Ayano announced followed by Marirrosa who did the same, enabling their machines to glide down to the ground safely.

"Wings deployed," Lelouch announced as he worked to ensure the commands to the drones were received as they deployed their wings and began following the Commander unit, which Lelouch had taken for his own.

"I think we got a little turbulence up here," Marirrosa said as she was struggling to keep her machine steady while free-falling from forty-nine miles in the sky.

"Just keep it steady, and we'll make it through this," Lelouch replied, although it was rough at first their descent began to smooth out.

"I see the island," Ayano reported.

"I see it too," Lelouch said as he spotted the island on his display before zooming in on the old airfield on the abandoned island.

Years ago, as part of their plans to invade Africa in its conquest of the world, Britannia had established a secret base on an island in the Indian Ocean they had created to serve as a staging point. Ultimately it lost its value as a strategic asset and was abandoned with its existence known to Oiaguro since it was mostly used by special forces and intelligence divisions of the military.

Oiaguro had suggested the island as a landing point while it had a port that would allow their cargo ship to dock in its mostly intact harbor so loading the Knightmare Frames would be an easy task.

"Get ready!" Lelouch said as he lined up the runway as his Alexander landed first soon followed by the first set of drones before their machines ejected their wings.

Ayano and Marirrosa followed next to the cheering of Ryo and the others, and soon the last of the drones landed, all twenty had made it.

Kneeling his commander type Alexander on the ground Lelouch opened the hatch of his cockpit where he promptly tore off the mask he had been wearing after undoing the buttons of the uniform he had been wearing.

"You crazy son of a bitch you pulled it off!" Ryo congratulated while throwing one arm around Lelouch's shoulder.

"Heh, was there any doubt?"

"No, but I would be lying if I wasn't worried."

"I don't blame you we did have some close calls," Lelouch said as he observed some of the others cheering for Ayano and Marirrosa as they disembarked their Knightmare Frames.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yukiya set off the EMP bomb Lelouch had planted after using his virus to wipe out any trace of where the Alexanders had landed, and even if they did recover any data they would be long gone and in India by then. Once that was finished he detonated the bomb destroying the car that brought Lelouch and the others to the castle covering up the last traces left there.

It took him ten minutes to pack up and load his packed equipment, in suitcases onto a parked jeep that had been prepared for him as a temporary rental.

"Well time to get the hell out of this country," Yukiya mused before driving to the hanger where the private plane Lelouch had set up for him was waiting, and it was right on time.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Naruse," a flight attendant said, standing at the base of the boarding stairwell next to the private jet ready for lift-off.

"That's me, and what I got in the back is all I have," Yukiya greeted before using a hand gesture to point to the suitcases in the back of the jeep.

After loading the plane with his suitcases, Yukiya boarded the craft before taking off.

 _So this is what it feels like to fly first class huh,_ Yukiya mused as he noticed how luxurious his ride was going to be. _I wouldn't mind doing it again in the future._

* * *

Later that afternoon Lelouch had showered and changed out of his uniform for more casual attire as he walked out onto the deck of the cargo ship Ryo and his group had acquired for them to transport the Alexanders to their next destination the city of Mumbai located in India. Of course, Lelouch could've had landed in Japan, but deemed it too risky since transporting the Alexanders away from their landing zone without being noticed was a potential risk.

And they wouldn't be able to modify them as easily as they could in India.

Loading the Alexanders was nearly finished after the group had taken time to ensure any self-destruct devices within them were safely removed, and while Lelouch stood on the deck observing the efforts of Ryo and the others, he was approached by Ayane.

"Hey Lelouch," Ayane spoke as she approached the young man who noticed she was in the company of two others he wasn't familiar with.

"Ayane…"

"I would like to introduce the two Wizard recommended to us after we arrived in India," Ayane said, referring to Oiaguro by his alias within Peace Mark.

"I see so you two must be the engineers he recommended to me," Lelouch said before offering his hand in a greeting, "I am Lelouch and you are must be…Neha Shankar."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lamperouge."

Neha was of Indian descent who appeared a year younger than Lelouch with pink, lavender eyes and waist-length black hair, tied into a ponytail before leaving the rest to fan out below the next, and a red bindi on her forehead. Her attire consisted of a white lab coat with a cyan and gold-trimmed choli top and a lehenga of a matching color. Neha's legs, however, appeared to white matching the loafers she wore, which was because when she was ten years old, Neha had lost both of her legs as the result of battle she was caught in. They were replaced with cybernetic prosthetics by the one person she came to admire and chose to follow in her footsteps.

"I heard about you," Lelouch said knowing that despite her age she was another engineering prodigy. "The pleasure of meeting you is all mine."

Originally Neha had sought a medical field out of respect for the one who gave her new legs, but at some point changed careers to engineering heading specifically for Knightmare Frame development. To pursue this goal, Neha was accepted at the E.U. General Engineering University in Berlin at fifteen, but she drew the attention of the Euro-Britannian Faction who wanted to use her skills for their use. Thankfully Peace Mark rescued her and brought her to a lab owned by her idol and has worked with the organization since.

"And you must be Miss Kagari Savitri," Lelouch greeted before offering his hand.

"Please, you don't have to be so formal, just Kagari is fine."

Kagari possessed a similar skin tone as Neha, but unlike the latter, she was actually half-Japanese and half-Indian and possessed a red bindi on her forehead with light blue eyes and shoulder-length black hair. She wore a white shirt with a sleeveless black jacket and matching pants with black sandals. Kagari acted as Neha's assistant and was also an engineer in her own right despite her age, which spoke highly of her intellect and skills.

"So what do you two think of the Alexander units?"

"They are certainly impressive, which is baffling because I cannot understand why the E.U. didn't pursue exploring the possibilities of mass production," Neha acknowledged.

"Can you do anything to improve or customize them?"

"I believe we can," Kagari said after exchanging looks with Neha, "although it would be faster if we had our teacher with us. Unfortunately, she is occupied with a development job for another client."

"Very well, when you two are available, I have some suggestions for the commander unit and for those AI modules I would like to discuss once we get underway."

"Of course," Neha replied.

"Excuse me, Lelouch, do you have a second?" Ryo asked, approaching Lelouch while stepping by Ayane.

"What is it, Ryo?"

"We're about finished loading the Alexanders, but there is someone else you should meet?"

"Did you guys pick up someone else?" Lelouch asked before he started following Ryo.

"Yeah, and she was recommended to us by Wizard."

"He didn't mention this to me."

"Well, you were busy with the whole heist we decided not to bother you, but I think she might be a good recruit."

"She? Who is she?"

Ryo and Lelouch began walking down some stairs into the lower decks of the ship as Ryo started to explain.

"Xu Lifeng, she was a member of the Crimson Dynasty resistance group and her father Xu Xinfeng was its leader."

"Was?"

"They were wiped out not too long ago with Lifeng as the sole survivor, she was away at the time when one of their own sold out the group. I carried out an assassination job on behalf of Peace Mark after learning he had escaped to Mumbai to get away from the wrath of the other anti-Eunuch resistance groups whom the Crimson Dynasty had some ties to."

"I see," Lelouch said although he was concerned Ryo had done some work while waiting for him because he had wanted Ryo and the others to stay out of trouble. "I trust you left no traces?"

"Of course, hell I mean Mumbai is the kind of city you can get lost in. But unfortunately for that guy, he didn't hide well enough," Ryo explained.

"I assume Lifeng was involved then?"

"Yup, and she was curious after Wizard told her about what you were planning, so she became interested in joining us."

"I wish you two had discussed this with me. Not that I don't trust you two, but…"

Ryo shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, I understand and trust us we wouldn't have if we didn't think if she was worth it."

Arriving at one of the cabins below deck, Ryo knocked on the door.

"Hey Lifeng I got Lelouch out here for you to meet him," Ryo said before knocking on the door again.

The door opened a moment later revealing a young woman around the same age as Ryo and Lelouch wearing a white and red-trimmed changshan with red pants with bell-shaped bottoms and black sandals used by martial art partitioners. Her long copper-brown hair was styled into a pair of long braided pigtails with the rest styled into buns on the top of her head and green eyes with a fair skin complexion.

"So this is the guy who stole twenty brand new Knightmare Frames from the E.U. huh," Xu Lifeng said as her eyes scanned Lelouch sizing him up. "Ryo told me you are really ballsy, so working with you might be interesting."

"How so?"

"Ryo told me your goal is to take down Britannia right," Lifeng began, "so once you liberate Japan you are going to need the United Europia and the Chinese Federation to back you up am I right?"

"You are yes," Lelouch admitted, "I have been working on plans to remove the High Eunuchs who are the reason for your group's existence in the first place, correct?"

"You damn right it is," Lifeng as her eyes narrowed in anger, "those dickless bastards are just letting the common folk waste away in the slums while enjoying the high life off of our suffering. The true Empress needs to take back the throne, but with her surrounded by those bastards and used as their puppet, something has to be done about them."

"I agree," Lelouch said with a nod.

According to what Lelouch has gathered the High Eunuchs have been using their power solely for ensuring they live in opulence while starving those of the lower class. It was even rumored the death of the previous Emperor was caused by them, which allowed them to use his child as the time as a useful puppet. However, Lelouch already suspected the Emperor and Empress's level of influence in the court had been dwindling over the past few decades, allowing the High Eunuchs to seize control of the Chinese Federation.

If Lelouch wanted the Chinese Federation on his side for the upcoming fight with Britannia, then he would need them dealt with.

"With you, I think I can devise more in-depth plans for dealing with the High Eunuchs since you have been fighting their supporters and more," Lelouch said, although he was still uncertain if he could fully trust Lifeng given events surrounding her recruitment. Yet Lelouch knew having another seasoned resistance fighter, especially one familiar with the Chinese Federation would be useful.

"Well if you could pull off stealing twenty high-performance machines from another country, then you might be able to accomplish what the other resistance groups in my country have failed to do. I'll help you liberate Japan, but in exchange, I expect you to liberate my country from those bastards."

"Agreed," Lelouch said, offering his hand to shake on it to make official. "Welcome to the group."

* * *

A/N: Lelouch has successfully made off with twenty Alexanders and has even gained three new recruits for what will become the Black Knights after Lelouch and company return to Japan once they do a little pit stop in the Militarized Zone of India.

I was debating on alternate ways of introducing Xu Lifeng into the Black Knights, but I thought this way was better since either Lelouch saving her or something might seem too clichéd. If she doesn't join the harem, then I might pair her with Ryo, but other than Benio Akagi, who I plan on introducing during events of Shinjuku, I have presented just about all of the new characters not counting Oldrin's friends.

Next who will the General Smilas send to provide Lelouch and company support, sadly not Leila because she'll be running the wZERO, and you can expect their reactions next chapter. However, members of the wZERO baring Akito are among those who might be considered, especially if the General can't find anyone else to send on what could be a one-way trip.

While some events of Shinjuku Ghetto will be the same how it ends will be dramatic cause and effect for the rest of the story, because for as much as I am giving Lelouch I am going to increase the difficulty accordingly. I did try to make his heist of the Alexander units more difficult without leading to something that could ruin the whole thing, which was one of the reasons the story was previously delayed for an update.

Something else to note I have had a lot of issues trying to read Code Geass: Oz of the Reflection so what I know about the characters involved come from what pages I have managed to see and judge their reactions and such by, Tv Tropes and Code Geass wiki. So if anyone who has actually read the manga through and through feels any of them is out of character, then please let me know.

When I also introduced Neha, I had a bit of trouble trying to describe her clothing, so I apologize for that if I somehow got it wrong.

Anyway the poll is about halfway down at this point in the story, so hopefully with most of the characters on it introduced it should make things easier. I'll hold a curiosity poll later for the likes of Kallen, Milly, Kaguya, C.C. and Leila, but I just didn't include them in the current poll because it would've defeated the purpose of the curiosity poll in the first place. Its second purpose was to gauge if any potential harem candidates around the ages of 15-16 wouldn't be a problem, but they could always be added in later.

Anyway, that's it, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you for your reviews.

Hilda Fagan

Chloe Winkel

Sarah Danes

Kate Novak

Ferilli Baltrow

Apollo's Chariot


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas Shopping

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and here is the next chapter.

I had some trouble with the first bit below, but I won't stall and save it for the end of the chapter.

Enjoy…

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Christmas Shopping**

(December 16th, 2016 A.T.B.)

The day following the infamous Zero's heist of twenty Alexander units, most of which had their latest in artificial intelligence pilot modules was also profoundly concerning combined with the fact could be removed for an average pilot to use the Knightmare Frame. The AI drone project was meant to be top secret, and with over a dozen in questionable hands, many within the wZERO were understandably worried.

Meeting in a conference room within the main keep the newly promoted Lieutenant Colonel Leila Malcal was seated at a round table with Anna, Claus, and Oscar discussing yesterday's events and going over overhauling their security protocols to prevent a repeat of such an incident.

Silently, everyone agreed on the only good thing to come out of yesterday's fiasco was that Pierre Anou had been removed as their commanding who was the root cause for many of the lapses in security among other problems. No one missed the corrupt, self-entitled incompetent fool, or did anyone shed a tear when he was executed.

"What a huge mess this turned into," Claus commented before dropping the morning newspaper onto the table.

"The biggest theft of Knightmare Frames in the history of the E.U. military now followed by the biggest scandal," Leila noted with some mild annoyance.

Earlier that same morning newspapers and media outlets had received information exposing a vast web of corruption that involved not only former Commander Pierre Anou but the recently dead industrialist Hugo Strandberg and others who included members of the representatives of more prominent members of the council of forty, otherwise called the Central Hemicycle. The reveal of such corruption involved in the selling of weapons onto the Black Market, including military secrets that have fallen into the hands of the Britannia and Euro-Britannia…the list goes on.

As a result, the public backlash was…ugly, to put it mildly.

The military was _forced_ to clean house with a dozen representatives who either resigned or were arrested with General Smilas alongside the Prime Minister vowing to ensure such corruption will not be allowed to take root once again.

"I wasn't surprised by the corruption among the council and representatives, but I never would've dreamed it was this bad," Oscar commented while using one hand to massage his right temple.

As much as some wanted to deny corruption in their government, it was merely impossible for kind of "clean" government to exist without having some corruption in one form or another. It was an unfortunate truth, but that was simply something that was to expected, but how much corruption and how it affected the government varied from country and choice of government either as a democracy or a monarchy.

But the level of corruption exposed was nothing short of distributing.

"It set off quite a shockwave," Claus said before taking a drink from his flask much to Oscar's annoyance. "But on the bright side, General Smilas got us a blank check so we can beef up security and replace those Alexander units we lost."

Leila sighed, "Lieutenant Colonel Warwick, could please not be so casual about yesterday's events?"

"Forgive me," Claus replied, "no offense was intended, but we should be glad no one was killed."

"I agree, but our concern should be ensuring this never happens again," Leila said sternly because was among those caught up in it.

She had observed Lieutenant Hyuga yesterday following a pair of female officers. Leila had happened upon the scene purely by chance after seeking to distance herself from her loathsome superior after enduring a near hour of him belittling the Japanese pilots, including the newcomers.

Leila had inquired of Lieutenant Hyuga upon seeing him following those women.

"They have been acting suspiciously around the base."

According to what Akito told her it seemed the pair claimed they were inspectors conducting a surprise investigation of the base. Such things were not unusual, but after silently observing them from afar Leila did find the movements suspicious joining Akito in tailing them.

It led up to being ambushed by the pair before being hit by a tranquilizer dart fired by a third member of their group.

"They knew Lieutenant Hyuga, and I were coming, and they didn't seem aware of us as kept our distance," Leila mused.

"Probably because they had someone providing off-site assistance if that satellite transmitter, or what's left of one, we found in that blown up car. Judging from the looks of it that thing wasn't cheap," Claus pointed out.

"When they planted that EMP bomb they must've created a backdoor into our systems for whoever was aiding them," Oscar noted before adding. "Then the EMP's detonation covered their tracks and crippled our ability to find out where they went when should we have regained control."

"This was a daring and well-orchestrated plan," Leila noted unable to deny how extensive planned out this heist was. "Yet they clearly had remote access to our security before they arrived, so someone helped them."

Leila rules out her former commander because as much of a bastard and incompetent fool he was she highly doubted he would've helped this Zero with such a heist.

"This Zero had someone provide critical details about our headquarters and presumably allowed them remote access which they used to seize our security systems," Leila noted before glancing to Claus for a moment.

Claus felt no reason to be concerned because the EMP charge wiped out any traces of the access point he made for Zero's hacker allowing them outside access to gain control of their security ensuring Zero and his accomplices could access the deepest areas of the castle.

"Who could've done that?" Oscar asked before the door opened, revealing General Smilas.

"Apologies if I am interrupting your meeting," Gene Smilas said apologizing to the group.

"Oh," Leila said before she and the others were about to salute the General until he stopped them with a hand gesture.

"At ease, officially, I am not here." Gene Smilas said before explaining. "If it's not an inconvenience, I would like to talk to Lieutenant Colonels Malcal, Warwick and Captain Clément in private?"

Leila quickly read everyone's to see if anyone objected, but no one did leading to Oscar politely excused himself from the room. Once he was gone, and doors behind him closed, Gene took the former's seat at the table.

"I am sorry for arriving unannounced again considering yesterday's events, but there is a matter that we must discuss and what is said here cannot be mentioned outside of this room," General Smilas said with a serious tone.

"Is this regarding yesterday's theft?"

The general nodded his head.

"It is and a related matter."

"What do you mean?"

"Hugo Strandberg," Gene began, "we had our eye on him for some time. Unfortunately, he had bought out most of the courts and investigators we had tried to use despite our certainty that he was behind many weapons and military equipment along with classified information passing onto the black market. Former Commander Anou had a rather friendly relationship with the industrialist as well."

"He was killed last month, wasn't he?" Claus asked.

"He was, although it took a day or two before they discovered his body in his private vault, which had a passageway connected to a warehouse stockpiled with enough weapons and supplies to arm a small army. All of which we have since confirmed was originally equipment from our military," Gene Smilas said making no effort to hide his disgust.

Leila began to suspect something prompting her to ask, "are you saying the ones behind Mr. Strandberg's death are the same ones who stole twenty of our Alexander units?"

"Indeed, because Pierre Anou had been selling wZERO's secrets to him along with any intact corpses of the Japanese pilots who die to sell off their organs," General Smilas answered leading to an uneasy silence in the room.

"But…he couldn't have sold enough of our secrets for this Zero to plan such a heist?"

"You're right he didn't," General Smilas said before admitting, "because I told Zero everything he needed to know about the castle and other details useful to him."

There was just stunned silence for a moment until Leila spoke, her voice a mixture of shock and anger.

"WHY!"

"Because former Commander Anou and Mr. Strandberg were an infection weakening our country, so regrettably extreme measures had to be taken. As it is, we are fighting a losing war against Britannia with the politicians more concerned about their own approval ratings than the war itself, and simply withdrawing when the risk of casualties is too high is merely slowly backing us into a corner." General Smilas explained before elaborating further, "Word had reached me that Zero intends to topple Britannia itself by first liberating Japan from its grasp and although the young man is capable I wasn't so sure until he was tested."

"Ah," Claus said, realizing what the general was implying, "the theft of the Alexanders units was a test to determine if he could truly pull off what he intends?"

"Yes, and with it, he has the unofficial support of the military, and we have a perfect cover story to explain Zero's possession of the Alexander units enabling us to deny our support of him to Britannia or anyone else."

"Let me make sure I understand this General," Leila said calming down, but she was understandably upset. "You gave this man, Zero, information about our headquarters and asked him to steal our Alexanders?"

"Yes, and I suggested in the notes I provided him that yesterday was an ideal time to conduct the heist because of your plan to conduct a trial run with the drone controlled Alexanders," Gene Smilas answered. "However, the purpose of the heist was to test Zero could potentially make good on his promise he could liberate Japan. And after his performance yesterday, I believe he could in time."

Leila was still in shock and a bit upset, but Claus was calm about the whole affair leading him to question.

"If I may ask General, why tell us this?"

"Because part of our agreement is that Zero will send us the Alexander units' combat data so that the wZERO can use the data to improve the next line of Alexanders. I am hoping their performance in Japan will push the higher-ups to consider mass producing them to replace our current machines."

"That's a risky gamble," Claus replied, "I suppose the war is going that poorly to make such a risk."

Smilas sighed, "worse than you can imagine. We are holding the line on some fronts, but others are slowly crumbling due to a combination of exhaustion and almost no morale to fight."

"I see," Leila as her anger subsided, "but what of the wZERO?"

"Leila you know as well as I do the committee will not provide the resources you want unless the action would boost their approval ratings. Hence why I thought drastic steps were necessary," Smilas answered, followed by a hand gesture.

"Then the leak to the news media was handy work then?"

General Smilas said nothing, but his silence was enough of an answer.

"Why tell us," Leila asked.

"Because I am looking for volunteers to send to Japan to join Zero," General Smilas answered. "And considering part of our arrangement is to ensure the Alexander's combat data is passed to us I wanted to ask if Captain Clément could train some of these volunteers how to extract and how she would prefer any performance observation reports."

"Have you found anyone?" Leila asked while Anna was surprised by the request.

"Not yet, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised since this will see whoever goes heading for Area 11."

"But," Anna began, "we can't just train anyone to do what would be required of them when it comes to the Alexander. I'll have to consult Professor Randle about this since the Alexander units have the experimental Brain Raid installed alongside other support systems to boost a pilot."

"I know it's a tall order, but please do what you can, Captain Clément." General Smilas said before rising from his seat. "I'll have to return to Paris, but I'll let you know if I find any willing volunteers."

Once the General was gone Leila buried her face in her hands seemingly wanting to vent her frustration, but knew she couldn't.

"I really doubt he'll find any good volunteers, let alone any skilled to work with the Alexander, and it's experimental systems." Claus pointed out before taking a sip from his flask.

Dropping her hands to her sides, Leila began speaking, "I have to agree."

"Training someone to inspect, study and properly record the data among other tasks will not be possible to train in a short time," Anna said as she was using her hands to massage her temples.

"Yes, I know, but talk to Professor Randle and see what she thinks," Leila asked.

"I doubt it will go any better."

* * *

Around the same time, Lelouch was sitting in one of the cabins set aside for officers with a laptop before him.

The cargo ship, the Kobayashi Maru, was sailing full speed ahead to the city of Mumbai, India. Yukiya was expected to rendezvous with him there given that he would arrive in the city ahead of them while Lelouch and the others would reach it within the next five to four days. Lelouch wasn't alone inside the cabin, because sitting in a chair next to him was Ayane with an open notebook next to her.

Ayane was with her usual tan and brown jacket, instead opting to wear only tan shorts and her typical blue shirt with its wide collar.

"Those pieces of art and jewelry we took sold for much more than I expected," Lelouch said reviewing the sales of the items they stole from Hugo Strandberg's vault. "I was certainly not qualified to appraise those pieces, but I wasn't expecting they would sell this well."

"Neither did we, but we found some very generous buyers who really wanted them, so we just auctioned them off to the highest bidder," Ayane explained.

Lelouch smiled at the results, "well done Ayane."

"Thank you," Ayane replied with a smile before pointing to Lelouch's computer screen gesturing for him to scroll down. "And this is everything we got from Strandberg's bank accounts, both private and hidden in off-shore accounts in the Chinese Federation. We can thank Yukiya for his efforts for that one."

"I know," Lelouch replied as his eyes went over the total amount of money they had now combined with everything Lelouch had earned on those jobs he did and those did with Marirrosa and later Ryo's group.

"I have never seen that many zeroes."

Hugo Strandberg had billions hidden within the accounts Yukiya had stripped clean and now combined with Lelouch and group's total earnings on top of the money they made selling those pieces of art and jewelry. The amount of money they had was staggering, to say the least, but most importantly, it was more than enough to begin assembling what Lelouch needed for his rebellion against Britannia.

"Neither have I, but without any of you, I couldn't have amassed such a fortune."

"Most of us would've been dead without you," Ayane complimented blushing, but Lelouch didn't see it.

"Maybe, but don't sell yourselves short you are all a hardened bunch," Lelouch said before turning to Ayane. "And you are the best with numbers I have ever seen."

Lelouch had found that Ayane was surprisingly gifted with not only numbers but was a natural when it came to both math and finances. So much so that Lelouch entrusted her as the overseer of their finances and soon to include their budget as a resistance group.

"Its kinda embarrassing," Ayane was seemingly bashful at the compliment.

"It's a useful skill, so I wouldn't worry about it," Lelouch said before deciding to get the conversation back on topic. "Anyway, how is the moving of the weapons and supplies I ordered?"

"Wizard is overseeing their transport. They will be kept at warehouses located at the Port of Kanazawa, but he'll make sure they are transported to a safer location for us to pick up once we arrive in Japan to avoid suspicion."

"I see," Lelouch replied before thinking on the matter.

Wizard was the code name Oiaguro used when working as his Peace Mark alter-ego who even used an elaborate form of dress with a mask. As per his request, Lelouch didn't share Oiaguro's real name with Ryo and the others, something they were aware of and was accepting of that. Before undertaking the heist to steal the Alexanders, Lelouch and arranged with Oiaguro when they spoke via satellite phone about obtain RPI-13 Sutherland units for use as their primary Knightmare Frame.

The Alexanders were higher performance, but the limited number they had combined with the fact if they used them, it would put too much attention upon themselves too soon. Lelouch intended to use them as a trump card when it was more ideal to use them, but he planned on allowing Ayano, Ryo, and Marirrosa to use Alexander units while Lelouch himself would use the commander type after Neha and Kagari modify it to Lelouch's preferences and internalize the drone control system. Lelouch believes the drone control system's halo above the head of the machine was a potentially dangerous liability.

The rest would be saved should they need them, but a few of them would be dismantled for spare parts for repairs should they be required.

"When we arrive in Mumbai, we're going to purchase some firearms and obtain some additional equipment before we return, but the submarine will transport half of the Alexanders and the weapons. We'll head to Japan when the submarine returns," Lelouch explained.

The submarine was also a recent purchase shortly before the heist, and once they arrive in Mumbai, it should be ready for them to transport weapons and goods between India and Japan. Oiaguro had even secured a location the submarine could dock and unload its cargo at without detection.

"So that should be two weeks in Mumbai," Ayane said recalling how long the submarine would take to reach Japan, which was one week to Japan and one week for the return trip.

"Yes, but that should be plenty of time to see if General Smilas will fulfill his end of the bargain."

"Do you trust him?"

"No, which is why Lieutenant Colonel Warwick works for me now," Lelouch mentioned with a smile.

Even through Claus helped him gain remote access to the security systems of Castle Weisswolf the young man decided to purchase Claus's services as a spy who would keep Lelouch up to date on anything of interest happening within the United Republic of Europia. Including anything, he might hear from the Euro-Britannian Faction in exchange for being paid monthly for any useful information.

"If he happens to get wind about anything Smilas might plan against us we'll know about it first provided if he happens to hear about it," Lelouch pointed out with a smile.

Lelouch was doubtful Claus would learn anything of use from Euro-Britannia, a tributary-empire composed of descendants of European Nobility who had been driven out of their countries during the revolution era set off by the French Revolution fleeing to Britannia. However, Euro-Britannia was primarily occupied with its war with the E.U. since they successfully conquered Russia on Britannia's behalf, but should Japan be liberated from Britannia then there was a risk Euro-Britannia could join Britannia in attempting to retake it.

"Geez you are really extensive about this," Ayane complimented.

"I am, but now we need to compose a shopping list."

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted them.

"It's me," Fukumi called from the other side of the door.

"Enter," Lelouch replied, prompting Fukumi to open the door.

Like Ayane; Fukumi was dressed in her preferred causal attire consisting of a pink-lace colored high-collar double-breasted coat with red buttons. Fukumi also wore black knee-length boots with white leggings.

"Sorry for interrupting Lelouch, but Neha and Kagari wanted to see you," Fukumi reported.

"I see," Lelouch said before brushing some of his hair away from his eyes. "I'll be right back, Ayane."

"Sure thing," Ayane said, but unaware to Lelouch Ayane appeared annoyed Lelouch had been called away.

"The more we can get done upon arriving in Mumbai the better off we should be," Lelouch said as he exited the cabin to follow Fukumi to the cargo hold where the engineers were waiting for him.

* * *

Later that evening, Anna was speaking with Sophie Randle about what General Smilas was expecting should he find volunteers for the mission to Japan to side with the very thief who stole twenty of their Alexander units.

As Anna expected, Sophie didn't take it well.

To emphasize this, Sophie slammed her hand on the top of her desk to vent her frustration over what was being asked because, like Anna, she knew that simply wasn't possible.

"What is the General thinking?!"

"I am sorry."

Placing one hand on her forehead, Sophie let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's not your fault," Sophie began, "first we lose twenty Alexanders on the eve of a test of the drone control system, and now we expected to train people who are going to be sent halfway across the world to work under the same person who stole them!"

"I understand, but in a way, the Alexanders will see more combat in Area 11 compared to here," Anna pointed out, although it left Sophie exasperated she couldn't argue against her.

Despite being a special forces division possessing highly advanced Knightmare Frames, they were rarely utilized out of anything else except for suicide missions to help cover the retreat of E.U. soldiers, break open a path of retreat for them or act as decoys by landing behind enemy lines to engage them. Beyond that, the wZERO was looked down upon by the majority of the army despite the extreme risks and loses they have endured. Even worse the only pilots they could receive were Japanese, and the problem with that was the fact that very few of them signed up and those few typically end up dead after a mission or two.

The only exception was Akito Hyuga, the only pilot they had who had managed to come back from every mission despite the odds.

"If only the higher-ups would allow us to have actual pilots our combat effectiveness as a unit would increase, and the boost in numbers would be useful," Sophie remarked.

Now it was Anna's turn to sigh, "but we know they won't."

"I know, and we both know a week or so of training isn't enough between the Alexander and the Brain Raid System."

The Brain Raid System was an experimental piece of technology designed to synchronize the brainwaves of the pilots between Alexander units to increase coordination between them. It was initially based upon an invention created by Joe Wise, Sophie, and her husband who volunteered to be the test subject, but tragically his mind couldn't handle the experiment leaving him in a coma connected to life support while in suspended animation until they could repair the damage.

"It's just not possible to train anyone in such a short amount of time," Sophie pointed out, "I would have to send Kate and Ferilli to Japan, but I could be sending them to a death sentence if Britannia captures them."

"The same is true for me since Hilda and Chloe would have to go to not only collect the data from the Alexanders, but there is the fact Zero might try to make use of the drone control system?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Not really, but somehow, I can't imagine he would ignore the possibilities such a system could provide him."

"I suppose, but we still have a problem."

Unaware to the two; their conversation was being eavesdropped upon by someone outside Sophie's office.

* * *

Three days later the Kobayashi Maru arrived at the city of Mumbai, and once the ship had docked at the warehouse district, Lelouch was already stepping off the boat wearing casual clothing consisting of black pants a white dress shirt and large black sunglasses. Accompanying him was Ayane, Ryo, and Fukumi, but waiting for them at the bottom of the boarding ramp was a smiling Yukiya.

"Well, look who showed up to meet us!" Ryo said glad to be reunited with his friend as the two shook hands.

"I hope you guys enjoyed your time on that cargo ship I enjoyed every moment of the five-star hotel I got to stay at and the first-class accommodations on the plane ride here!"

Ryo merely laughed it off, "oh come you deserved because without you Lelouch, Ayano, and Marirrosa wouldn't have made it."

It was Yukiya's turn to laugh, "no kidding, I was sweating bullets throughout the whole time they were in that castle."

"Good job, Yukiya, but you brought all of the technical data on the Alexander?"

"Of course I did," Yukiya said, holding up the suitcase containing the hard drive the data was stored in. "I'll give it to those engineers you got working for us."

"I'll leave you to it," Lelouch said before turning to Ryo, "you and Fukumi can meet up with us later. Here is the information for the rental I arranged for us to use."

Ryo accepted the printed receipt, "sure we'll meet you guys at the tailor."

"Sorry, I can't stay, but no rest for the wicked as they say."

Yukiya merely brushed it off.

"No, worries, we got a lot to do."

* * *

Leaving Ryo and Fukumi behind; Lelouch and Ayane were walking through the busy city streets of Mumbai. The crowded city was a top-rated tourist destination, and it was also the most prominent trading port within the Militarized Zone of India. However; it was also home to one of the most notorious and dangerous criminals possessing a vast seedy underbelly.

If you wanted to hide, then Mumbai was among the best places in the world where that was possible.

Furthermore, Mumbai's underworld and most of the city itself was under the influence of Peace Mark having one of their headquarters within the city where they would dispatch mercenaries and transport funding and supplies to various anti-Britannian groups around the world. Their influence and presence within Mumbai were strong enough that those affiliated with the organization would be granted access to unique services and market opportunities because Mumbai was home to many black market traders who conduct most of their business here.

Members of the Peace Mark organization, or at least those like Lelouch who acted as mercenaries carrying out missions. They could obtain what they need and whatever services those affiliated with the organization where privacy and strict confidentiality was guaranteed, because if any of those who provided services and equipment to Peace Mark members revealed any details about their clients, then they would be swiftly assassinated.

We shall protect your secrets if you protect ours.

That was their promise to those who worked with the organization either as a resistance group connected them or carried out mercenary work.

"Is this the place," Ayane asked with a notebook tucked under her right arm.

"It is," Lelouch answered as he and Ayane arrived at a tailor shop in downtown Mumbai of its old district consisting of various buildings constructed decades ago and were built up among one another left to some state of disrepair while the newer area consisted of newly created buildings and skyscrapers towering over the old district of Mumbai.

Lelouch opened the door before letting Ayane walk in first as an act of courtesy before they were quickly greeted by a local man wearing white and red robes trimmed with gold while around him his small shop had everything one would need to create clothing out of the rolls of different color fabric and string dotting his workshop. On the other hand, the shop's interior seemed to be rather cramped through, but there was a reason Lelouch and Ayane came to this man.

"Ah Mr. Lamperouge welcome back," Arjun, the tailor and shop owner greeted eagerly shaking the young man's hand. "It's been ages since I saw you."

"Indeed it has," Lelouch replied, returning the greeting, "I was quite busy in the E.U. for a lot longer than I expected."

"So it would seem since I heard your time there was very productive," Arjun commented before Lelouch presented him with a card bearing a harp with what appeared to be dragon's head on top of it, the emblem of the Peace Mark Organization.

"Are my orders finished?"

"Yes, they are," Arjun confirmed before slipping behind his counter to push a button hidden below his cash register causing the curtains to be drawn over the windows and a blind to fall over the door while locking it.

Once any means for anyone on the outside to look inside the store was locked a hidden panel in the floor slid back revealing a staircase leading underground.

Following Arjun, Lelouch with Ayane in awe over what she was seeing. Lelouch had told her that as a terrorist dispatch and support organization who aided any anti-Britannian resistance groups across the world the organization would naturally have connections to various suppliers in weapons, supplies and more scattered around the world. However, Mumbai was among the few places, helped by the fact the city was home to one of the biggest hubs for the international black market, where Peace Mark had its presence the strongest and thus making it perhaps the safest places on the planet for any anti-Britannian organization to buy what they needed.

Lelouch had initially passed through Mumbai on his way to Spain to purchase some of his original equipment and tools, but shortly after accepting the offer from General Smilas the young man had made some plans for their arrival in Mumbai beforehand. One of these was placing an order with Arjun who on the surface was a simple tailor, but in actuality, he was a tailor who specialized in creating tactical uniforms for resistance groups capable of affording his services.

"As per your original request you made months ago I have reproduced four copies of your school uniform with my special tactical lining," Arjun explained as the trio descended the stairs entering the tailor's real workshop.

"Excellent, and what of my new order I sent in last month?"

"It's complete, and just like your school uniform it has our special tactical lining so your comrades should be very pleased with the results," Arjun explained as he led them down a corridor.

They passed by transparent windows where Ayane saw workers behind sewing tables and workbenches using equipment at first glance was clearly state-of-the-art that almost comically contrasted with Arjun's workshop above them.

Leading the pair to a room where a mannequin was set up wearing a black uniform trimmed with gray, with matching pants and black boots.

"Now, let me give you a demonstration."

Clapping his hands, Arjun summoned an assistant who stepped forward with a machine gun in his hands before pointing and firing the weapon at the mannequin. The exposed limbs and head of the dummy were destroyed, but the uniform appeared damaged but mostly intact.

Arjun approached the mannequin while encouraging Lelouch and Ayane to follow him.

"Now take a look here," Arjun said gesturing for the pair to inspect the uniform.

Lelouch examined the bullet holes as did Ayane, but both found that despite some light damage, there was no penetration.

Ayane was impressed, prompting her to ask, "Is this bulletproof?"

"Impressive did you use kevlar with this?" Lelouch inquired.

"No," Arjun said as the same assistant who had shot the mannequin had left to bring back a piece of a coat where the inner lining was sewed in allowing Arjun to remove what appeared to be a thin leather-like sheet from inside the jacket. "This is a hybrid of carbide discs, ceramic matrices with an accompanied laminate on top of it forming a body armor unlike anything else in the world. All we do is sew it in-between the fabric and lining making it completely bulletproof, but be aware you will still feel the impact of those bullets, so it is quite painful."

"Are all of our uniforms going to be like this?"

"Just the uniforms you, Ryo and the others will have. The rest will have standard uniforms, which I have created some different variations like a skirt, shorts, and pants for whatever is your preference," Lelouch explained.

"What about you?"

"Mr. Lamperouge asked for something special to be his uniform," Arjun answered.

"Special?"

"I'll show you guys later, but I assume everything is as I specified."

"Indeed," Arjun nodded, "we included a slide system in the mask to allow for easy use with retinal scanners, so you don't have to take it off. The suit has the same body armor as the uniforms, but the mask we made out of durable yet lightweight materials making it bulletproof against most low caliber firearms except for those of a higher caliber such as anti-material rifles."

"Well done, and you got my payment?"

"Yes, we have thanks to Mr. Wizard," Arjun replied.

"Good, but is there a chance you can do a rush order for one," Lelouch said, reaching into his pocket to hand Arjun a piece of paper where measurements of another were written down.

"I sure can, any specifics about the wearer?"

"She is a highly skilled martial artist, talented in kung fu," Lelouch answered thinking of Xu Lifeng before providing a photo of her.

"Ah I see," Arjun exclaimed before muttering as he devised a style, "yes we'll replicate the bell-shaped sleeves and bottoms to ensure unrestricted movement of the limbs to not hinder her agility."

"I might be back within the next week to order a few more depending, but it won't be an inconvenience for you?"

"Not at all Mr. Lamperouge, we are here to provide services for those with Peace Mark and the resistance movements supported by them. As long as you have the money, we will fulfill any order as promised." Arjun answered with an amusingly dismissive gesture.

Lelouch smiled, "in that case, I'll be seeing you again very soon."

"I look forward to it, but where would you like your completed orders sent to?"

Lelouch drew another slip of paper from his pocket, "I would like everything delivered at this address."

Accepting the piece of paper Arjun examined the address written upon it.

"It shall be there by this afternoon."

* * *

Once their business was done Lelouch and Ayane left the shop to meet up with Ryo and Fukumi who should have the rental vehicle Lelouch had ordered to travel to their next stop which was out in the countryside outside Mumbai. Knowing the streets where the tailor's shop was located was typically overcrowded the pair had to make their way to a more open street where the crowds were easier to get through especially if you have a vehicle.

"What kind of vehicle did you rent?"

"I," Lelouch began before the sound of someone honking a horn interrupted him.

Ayane's jaw dropped upon seeing Ryo and Fukumi, the latter was driving, pulled up driving a yellow and silver trimmed auto-rickshaw.

Ryo looked at Lelouch with an unamused expression upon his face.

"With have a ton of money, and you chose to rent THIS!"

"It's called keeping a low profile," Lelouch countered. "Let's go, we have a long drive ahead of us."

* * *

Around the same time, Yukiya had finished giving Neha and her assistant Kagari to begin examining the data before working on compiling a list of equipment and materials he would need Lelouch to get for him. Once Neha and Kagari were done going over the data they would give him a list of what they would need to customize and tune up the Alexander units to be piloted by Ayano, Lelouch, Marirrosa, Ryo and himself to be forwarded to Lelouch.

The rest, save for Yukiya and two others, was ensuring everything on board the Kobayashi Maru was offloaded and moved to the private dock where their new submarine, a Yasha-class sheath transport. It had six torpedo launchers, six cruise missile launchers and two slash-harken style anchors as weapons, but it was designed for long-range reconnaissance missions. Their particular submarine named the Nautilus by Lelouch was customized for moving cargo and Knightmare Frames, and its hydro propulsion ensured a cruising speed of an average of forty knots. Its stealth capabilities allowed it to emit a falsified sonar signal to disguise itself as a fleet of whales, and it was modified to be mostly automated requiring at least five to six people to operate it.

It was risky, but Lelouch and the others didn't have enough people they could trust. Operating the cargo ship, they used with such a small crew was very risky as well. Thankfully they didn't have any problems when they rented the vessel for their own usage.

 _Chiyo, Hiroto and some of the others would take the submarine and head to Area 11 for the first drop off before coming back,_ Yukiya thought.

Leaving Lelouch, Ryo, Marirrosa, Ayano, Ayane, Xu Lifeng and himself to handle the rest.

"This is going to be a busy week," Yukiya mused.

* * *

A few hours later the rented auto-rickshaw, now being driven by Lelouch to give Fukumi a break, had driven far into the countryside outside of Mumbai where the group was arriving at a large vineyard. It wasn't any spectacular, but it was merely a very old vineyard. Yet despite the apparent age of the buildings, being at least decades old, the vineyard was surprisingly well maintained with large fields of grapes and a warehouse with a loading dock for whatever product they produced.

"We're here," Lelouch declared as he parked their vehicle.

"Aren't we all a bit young for wine?" Ryo mused half-jokingly.

"We're here for something else," Lelouch replied with his trademark smirk.

Much like the tailor's shop, the vineyard was merely a front for another of the services Peace Mark offered. Following Lelouch, Ryo, Fukumi, and Ayane followed him into the main building resembling a two-story mansion. Once inside the group, the interior is more modernized compared to the exterior by someone with clear expensive tastes, approached a man standing behind a reception desk.

"Can I help you," the man asked finding it odd there would be teenagers at a vineyard.

"Is Lady Shah here," Lelouch asked before discreetly slipping his card with the emblem of Peace Mark across the desk, "we're here for a tasting."

Nodding, the receptionist accepted the card.

"We do not serve minors, but we have been exploring alternatives that should be more acceptable for your age group," the receptionist answered before gesturing for the group to follow him.

The group was led down a flight of stairs before traveling down a hallway where two armed guards stood in front of a pair of double ornate wooden doors.

Beyond on them was a lavished office where on the sides of the room was expensive artwork and wine racks presumably having the most exceptional wine stored upon them. Seated behind a desk was an Indian woman dressed in colorful robes trimmed with gold with a shawl draped over her shoulders with a hood and a red bindi mark on her forehead.

"Welcome back, Mr. Lamperouge," Lady Vanya Shah greeted.

"Lady Shah, the pleasure is all mines," Lelouch greeted politely with a bow, and he was followed by Ryo and the others.

Vanya Shah, publicly a wealthy wine seller whose creations have been sold as far as Britannia, the E.U. and the Chinese Federation. In the underworld, Vanya was actually the most notorious arms dealer with connections across the world allowing her to obtain virtually any firearm, including Knightmare Frames and weapons for them, as long as the buyer can meet her price.

"So what brings you here, Mr. Lamperouge?"

"I am here to finalize and review my order while planning to make some purchases," Lelouch explained. "I sent ahead some details."

"Yes," Vanya said with a smile before using her laptop to pull up Lelouch's list. "You are asking for a lot...almost enough to arm a small army."

"Well, I am planning on aggressively expanding my group into a full-fledged anti-Britannian resistance group, but even if I find people, I'll need supplies and weapons."

"Too true," Vanya said nodding agreement, "and I see you made some good choices."

"I know Chinese Federation models like the Hong Long are usually a popular and less costly choice since they produce them for civilian militias, but their ease of use is great, yet their precision is low."

"Yet you want something for your followers that don't require no specialized training to use, and where finding compatible ammunition won't be too hard," Vanya asked earning a confirmation nod from Lelouch.

"Smart thinking I have seen too many rookie resistance groups buy my finest weapons and end up hurting themselves."

Lelouch had read about resistance groups in Japan, and other than the Japan Liberation Front consisting of former Japanese military, the resistance groups of Japan was mostly made up of civilians who for the most part lacked any experience with advanced weapons. Lelouch had heard about an incident where a resistance group had attacked a military warehouse with sophisticated weapons including assault rifles, anti-material rifles, and rocket launchers.

Despite their new firearms, the resistance group was wiped out partly due to improper use of their weapons such as some members had broken their own shoulders on the anti-material rifle, for instance, unprepared for the recoil.

Hence Lelouch's decision to ensure the weapons he would buy for his resistance group wouldn't be a potential hazard to his own followers with user-friendliness in mind, and the ammunition they would use could be easy enough to acquire on their own so they wouldn't be dependent on having ammunition shipped to them.

"With that said, I wish for these weapons to be interchangeable with ammunition that is commonly found in Area 11, so replenishment will not be limited to shipments."

"Ah, you have been giving this a lot of thought, very well follow me."

Vanya gestured for the group to follow her as she rose from her desk before pushing a button to open a hidden door behind her. Following Lady Shah, the group entered a large room filled with shelves and tables with various weapons ranging from rifles, pistols, shotguns, knives, rocket launchers and more on display. The room felt like a giant museum to different weapons than a storeroom, but Lelouch understood this was merely where Vanya showed her clients her wares before a purchase.

Lelouch followed her until they came to displays and racks filled with several assault rifles of different kinds and makes, and she picked one off the shelf.

"This is what you wanted for the bulk of your orders," Vanya said before handing Lelouch what appeared to be an assault rifle. "TDC-7 AR, a European-made assault rifle commonly used by law enforcement, specifically SWAT teams, and civilian militia and military commandos within the E.U. thanks to its user friendly design requiring little training to use, ease of maintenance and can unitize similar bullets from different countries making them for ideal commando units operating behind enemy lines. It's fully automatic with a modern bullpup with options to attach a powerful suppressor."

Lelouch examined, handling the weapon while testing how quickly he could reload the empty magazine after removing it, the assault rifle before passing it to Ryo and the others, allowing them to examine the weapon.

Ryo seemed satisfied with the weapon before allowing Ayane and Fukumi to examine the assault rifle before passing it back to Lelouch who in turn gave it back to Vanya.

"Impressive, and I am certain it will make for an excellent weapon that is at least better quality than those Chinese Federation weapons most resistance groups use."

"It will not disappoint, and the best part is these weapons are made in bulk, so we have plenty to sell."

"I see," Lelouch said before a thought came to mind, "so people chose the Chinese Federation brand weapons because of their close proximity to Area 11?"

"Correct, which is a good move for saving money but in exchange, the quality of the weapons is questionable since the Chinese Federation is just looking to make a quick buck."

"Now then do you have any suggestions for something big, and with plenty of stopping power that could fit our needs?"

"I have just the one," Vanya answered before leading the group to where shelves and racks held a wide variety of shotguns.

Vanya selected one out of the dozens of shotguns before presenting it.

"A classic among shotgun enthusiasts, a Britannian-made M2 assault pump-action shotgun. Custom bolt carrier release and charging handle. It has textured grips for a secured grip in the rain or should your hands get sweaty. One-shot can make swiss cheese out of Britannian body armor."

Lelouch accepted the weapon, and like the previous assault rifle, he had examined he checked the shotgun while testing how well the pump work while noticing the textured grips did provide a secure hold for its user. Once he was finished Ryo accepted the weapon before he passed it to Ayane and Fukumi respectively after they reached inspected the shotgun.

"We'll take it," Lelouch said, handing it back to Vanya. "What type of sniper rifles do you have?"

"For you," Vanya said before leading Lelouch to where she kept sniper rifles on display, "I would suggest the Banshee 400, European-made commonly used with special forces units within the E.U. military, it has a suppressor and a muzzle flash."

"This should do," Lelouch said as he studied the right once it was passed into his hands.

"Hey, is there anything we can use against Knightmare Frames?" Ryo inquired.

"I actually have a stock of anti-material rifles for that purpose…shall we?"

"Yes, show me what else you got," Lelouch said with a grin.

* * *

Following a busy, but successful day of shopping Lelouch and the others returned to the private indoor dock where their submarine was located. However, once the initial shipments of supplies and some of the Alexanders were loaded upon the vessel, the Nautilus departed heading for Japan, a journey that would take almost week to reach and then one week back.

All that was left was to collect the last of what they needed and transport it back to Area 11, and by then Lelouch hoped Neha and her assistant would be finished with modifying and customizing the four Alexanders.

It was past eleven when Marirrosa entered the office within the indoor-dock where Lelouch was busy finalizing their budget for the next six months once they returned to Area 11. Whatever funds they had left Lelouch planned on storing some within private accounts hidden in the Militarized Zone of India while the rest through Oiaguro's help and connections would be placed within hidden accounts in Area 11 for use when they need it.

Worried for Lelouch potentially pulling an all-nighter Marirrosa decided to intervene.

"Hey, Lelouch, maybe you should call it quits for tonight."

"I am almost finished," Lelouch replied as Marirrosa approached him from behind.

"Come on," Marirrosa began putting one hand on his shoulder, "We got two weeks before we head to Area 11. Just call it a night and pick up where you left off tomorrow."

Lelouch wanted to refuse, but he felt his body's desire for sleep already setting in leaving him with little options to refute Marirrosa.

With a defeated sigh, Lelouch closed his laptop.

"Fine you win," Lelouch said before getting up from his chair, but his exhaustion was even more evident causing Marirrosa to help him to the sofa where Lelouch had set up a make-shift bed.

"You know maybe you need a day off tomorrow," Marirrosa suggested as Lelouch sat on the sofa before removing his shoes.

"I'll take one when we arrive back in Area 11."

Marirrosa sighed, "come on, stop being so stubborn and take it easy for just ONE day."

The young woman joined Lelouch on the sofa before saying with an amused smile.

"We could go on a date."

Lelouch was slightly taken aback by that remark causing Marirrosa to laugh.

"Well that got your attention," Marirrosa teased before kissing Lelouch on the cheek much to the latter's surprise.

Before Lelouch could say something, Marirrosa promptly got up and left the room leaving Lelouch to ponder over what happened, but he didn't have long as his body demanded rest and he was forced to comply.

It was something Lelouch would have to address tomorrow, and yet there was still much that needed to be done.

* * *

A/N: this felt like a good point to wrap it up for now. Lelouch is making good use of both his earnings and what he and the others got from Mr. Strandberg, including the funds they got when Yukiya stripped mine his accounts.

Lelouch will have no shortage of weapons and supplies, but for every advantage, Lelouch will get, that means I will up the difficulty. It won't be evident at first because of some set up I must do, but I have something in mind.

Lelouch will not use all of the Alexanders units in battle except for his own personal unit and Marirrosa's units with maybe Ryo and Yukiya. But Lelouch intends to keep it low key for a bit once he returns to Area 11 to properly establish himself without panicking the Area 11 military into focusing on him too much. It would be problematic if they were to find out if they were a resistance group with something like the Alexander units, which would be worse if Britannia knew they had a lot of them.

That is why Lelouch has brought some Sutherlands that ended up on the black market, and they are better than the Glasgows at least, and replacement parts and the like are easier to find in Area 11 compared to the Alexanders.

I have found some chapters of Oz of the Reflection I was able to read, with no virus and no endlessly assault of pop up ads, so that will help me a lot with characters and it gave me some ideas.

Anyway next chapter we will find out who will be sent to support Lelouch from the E.U, before finally returning to Area 11.

I concluded round one of the curiosity poll and have begun round two to narrow down the potential harem candidates further, but those who didn't make it might get a chance still depending on how the story plays out.

Thank you and see you guys next chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed the various references, easter eggs and shout outs to specific movies and video games in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Coming Home

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

I didn't forget this story, but what held me up from updating this story was the difficulty I had in deciding on how to handle furthering the relationship between Marriosa and Lelouch, but at the same time lay the groundwork for the eventual harem.

The next person to likely join the harem will be Ayano, and also unlike some of my past stories I wanted to try and use alternative routes and means of building a relationship instead of what I used before. As for Ayano and Marriosa, there will be scenes further exploring their relationship with Lelouch and how it grew throughout the story.

Anyway, several new characters are introduced here, and we get a look at the new Alexanders that have been customized for use by Lelouch and others.

I hope my efforts and attempts to try something new work out, so, for now, I'll leave you to enjoy the chapter.

Before that, I do want to give special thanks to Seerking for his suggestions regarding Shinjuku, and for letting me borrow an idea for a particular law some of you familiar with his story will notice in the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Coming Home**

As Lelouch stirred in his cot, having obtained a more proper bed to use since living within the private indoor dock that had become their temporary home he marveled at how much has happened in one week alone. It was December 30th, the day before New Year and Lelouch once again felt an anguished pain in his chest over the fact he would be missing New Years with Nunnally as well, but Christmas too. Lelouch tried to reassure himself everything he was done was for her sake.

Still, it didn't mean that it didn't hurt Lelouch a lot no matter how well he justified leaving his sister in Area 11 for over a half-a-year.

He only didn't worry about her as much as he would have thanks to the presence of their maid Sayoko and Oiaguro keeping an eye on her from a distance, but Lelouch still wished to return to Area 11 as soon as possible.

 _There are a few things left before the Nautilus returns to pick us up,_ Lelouch thought as his mind was now awake yet it was then he noticed something.

Lelouch noticed a weight on one side of his body before realizing he wasn't alone. Lelouch was stunned to discover Marirrosa had slipped into his room and into his bed. Fortunately, she was wearing a pair of red shorts and a white tank-top while having pulled the blanket over both of them. He was hesitant to disturb her slumber, but the weight and feel of her body combined with its tantalizing warmth were affecting Lelouch in a way his thinking was compromised. His thoughts were being focused on the woman sleeping atop of one half of his body with one arm draped around his neck and her face buried into his neck.

 _How did she…I must've been really exhausted last night to have not noticed her,_ Lelouch thought while cursing his own body for reacting to Marirrosa's.

Call it a stubborn sense of pride, but Lelouch believed he was above being affected by teenage hormones as he had always ignored the advances of all of the women at Ashford Academy, which was made easy by the fact they were all swallow and vain something Lelouch wasn't looking for at all in a woman. On top of it between caring for Nunnally and planning his eventual rebellion against Britannia, he believed he didn't have time to waste on a relationship.

Yet ever since their day almost two weeks ago, things have been progressively different between them.

* * *

December 17th

* * *

After breakfast and finishing his work from the previous night, Lelouch had agreed to go out on a date with Marirrosa as part of his day off. It wasn't going to be anything too fancy, but at least Lelouch had a white dress shirt with black pants to wear for the day together, he didn't have much else to use. Ryo and Yukiya were encouraging that Lelouch should take some time off to refresh himself given everything that has happened over the past couple of weeks, and they assured their friend and leader they could take care of the rest while he was gone.

"Come on, Lelouch will be fine, its just one day, and you need a break more than anyone," Ryo said, throwing one arm on Lelouch's shoulder while Lelouch merely took it in stride.

"Besides its about time, you and Marirrosa got closer?" Yukiya commented.

"What are you two implying?" Lelouch asked raising an eyebrow, but that only caused Yukiya and Ryo to enjoy a laugh at Lelouch's expense.

"You're kidding me right, you never noticed?"

Lelouch didn't want to answer that question knowing it would just make things worse, but his silence was telling enough.

"Wow for a guy who can put together some crazy plans and is smarter than most of us couldn't tell when he had women showing a," Ryo said after regaining his composure after his laughing fit, "an obvious interest in him."

"Make that two," Yukiya pointed out.

"Two," Lelouch asked, but neither Ryo and Yukiya wanted to answer that question deciding to let Lelouch figure that one out.

"Don't worry about it, besides you should make the most of every day Lelouch. Before you came along, we weren't sure if we were going to live to see tomorrow or not, and that does hold true even now, so make the most of today and enjoy yourself." Ryo offered sagely. "When you have a chance to indulge yourself and have some fun, don't waste, it is my advice."

Lelouch found little reason to argue against it, especially knowing what things were like for Ryo and the others if his own experiences were anything to compare to.

 _I guess they have a point, although I hate wasting time I suppose one day can't hurt. I have no intention of losing against Britannia, but only a fool would think otherwise._

His experiences with Star of Madrid group had driven this point home, primarily before the E.U. wrestled Spain from Britannia control. No matter how well he could plan Lelouch understood unforeseen complications and things beyond his control could happen, although this led to him to plan more extensively with some contingencies in mind Lelouch learned to be prepared for the worse.

With that in mind, Lelouch decided to merely accept his day off since he didn't know what to expect once he returned to Area 11.

"Ok, you guys win."

"Don't be so glum about it, besides I am sure you'll enjoy yourself," Ryo said encouragingly.

"Besides I am sure you were just so busy you failed to see how much Marirrosa had a huge crush on you. If you think about it for a moment it should all make sense if you consider your shared experiences and you two have been working together for months," Yukiya pointed out.

Contemplating that for a moment Lelouch began to realize Marirrosa had become romantically interested in him during the final weeks he spent as a member of her brother's resistance group. They weren't close at first, especially since he never gave them his real name and history. But the more he spent time with them he found a kindred spirit with Marirrosa's brother. Both had lost their parents to Britannia, although Fernando's parents were lost during a brutal attack on their home town though they had no way to defend themselves resulting in a massacre and both wanted to create a better world for their younger sibling.

It was these factors, and other Lelouch found himself becoming more open to the older man, mainly after Fernando had eventually deduced Lelouch's true identity from his story about his sister and even noted how he bore a certain resemblance to the famed Marianne the Flash. Lelouch was surprised, but this was another lesson he would need to adopt a masked persona to ensure his identity would remain safe in the future.

Lelouch was understandably surprised, but instead of being angry with him for being former royalty, he sympathized with the young man even more so. Marirrosa was initially shocked, but also didn't judge Lelouch for his past and had also become closer to him as a result given his desire to remake the world for his sister and find his mother's killer.

Yet something Fernando told him had stuck with Lelouch…

* * *

" _I think you might be the right person to change this world into something better?"_

" _How so, my motives aren't actually selfless, you know."_

" _Maybe, but great causes have always arisen from selfish desires."_

" _And some of the worst wars too?"_

" _True, but a paladin would eagerly throw away his life for a cause with little thought. A zealot wouldn't be much better either. Those driven purely by selflessness tend to always die before their dreams and goals are fulfilled. There is nothing wrong with being selfless, but those seeking to the change the world can let that blind them to what they must truly do."_

" _I can see your point."_

" _So I guess I am Diogenes and his lamp looking for an honest man willing to die for all the wrong reasons."_

" _What?"_

" _A selfish man will last longer and accomplish more than a selfless one, and sometimes those willing to die for all of the wrong reasons tend to be more successful because they have the drive to achieve their goals and survive them to see they are fulfilled."_

* * *

"Sorry for keeping you Lelouch," Marirrosa called out, and in response, Lelouch turned around and was surprised to see Marirrosa wearing a black skirt with a white shirt and a red jacket over it.

"Wow someone really dressed up for today," Ryo said jokingly elbowing Lelouch.

"Sorry I just thought I should dress appropriately," Marirrosa admitted bashfully.

Composing himself, Lelouch extended his hand to Marirrosa.

"Shall we go, then?"

"Yes," Marirrosa said eagerly taking Lelouch's hand leading to the two to depart.

Once they were gone, Yukiya turned to Ryo.

"Hey, should we say something about Ayano to Lelouch?"

"Nah, let him figure it out."

Yukiya wasn't sure if that was a good idea, especially in the corner of the room Ayano had silently watched the scene moments ago.

Lelouch had considered a few things they could do for their date, although it was his first time the young man thought about something simple like a movie. Unfortunately, the only movie playing was Mumbai Hero, which was basically a self-insert movie based on the exploits of a ruthless pirate who was active several years ago with the Bollywood Producer, Dawood Rangan, as the star. A womanizing and cruel man who was actually a mobster who used his movies for his money laundering activities while paying off city officials, to cover his underground gambling dens and protection racketing, and cheating his extras out of pay.

 _I am glad to hear someone put that bastard six feet under._

Lelouch thought while recalling a news report the other day that Rangan was killed during the production of another movie during an accident involving a giant fan that went out of control blowing Rangan off the building sending him falling ten stories to his death.

 _Accident my foot I am confident that accident was just to cover an assassination and he had more than enough enemies the list of people who would've hired an assassin to kill him was likely staggering to be sure._

In the end, Lelouch chose a restaurant in the upper part of town for them to have lunch before spending the rest of the day sightseeing. The pair even visited a few shops to look for something for Lelouch to give Nunnally and add to the souvenirs and gifts he had created on the side for her. Lelouch was mindful not to pick anything that could identify where he really was, which made choosing slightly awkward unless he could create a shrewd cover story.

As the day came to a close, the pair returned to the private dock for the submarine, but as they approached the door with Lelouch walking ahead of Marirrosa intending to open the door for her as a gentlemanly gesture.

"So, Lelouch, how are you feeling?"

"I am actually feeling very relaxed," Lelouch admitted, "I guess I did need that time off."

"I am glad I could help."

"You've done a lot for me Marirrosa, and I don't think there is anything I could say that could convey it," Lelouch admitted with a slightly serious expression.

"I could suggest something," Marirrosa offered boldly.

"What," Lelouch asked, but was cut off as he found one firm hand on his shoulder before Marirrosa spun him around and planted both lips upon his.

Lelouch was caught completely off-guard in a moment that lasted a few seconds yet time seemingly slowed down for him. Lelouch did nothing to stop her. Nor did he do anything when he felt her tongue trying to slip its way past his lips seeking entrance. Without thinking consciously about it, Lelouch's lips parted allowing Marirrosa to slide her tongue into his mouth where it met Lelouch's before Marirrosa began pulling her tongue in and out while becoming intertwined with Lelouch's own as the latter sought to deepen the kiss.

A second later Lelouch realized Marirrosa had pinned him between both the door and her.

Lost in the kiss and enjoying it Lelouch wrapped his arms around Marirrosa and drew her closer, but after what felt like an eternity Lelouch managed to break free, allowing him to take a deep breath. Marirrosa's cheeks were flushed red, and she was left breathing heavily from such a deep and passionate first kiss.

Fearful she might've been too bold Marirrosa tried to justify it.

"I am sorry, but I thought you normally share a kiss after a first date."

"I am not sure about that, but is that what you want?"

"Yes, because," Marirrosa heisted, but only because these were words no one should use lightly. "I…I love you, and I want to follow you to the very end."

* * *

Ever since that day, Lelouch has been mindful about conducting his newly formed relationship with Marirrosa carefully. Although he feared it could be a distraction for his rebellion, considering everything he and Marirrosa have been through perhaps a relationship developing between them should've been expected.

Lelouch trusted Marirrosa with his secrets, and he spoke to her things he had never shared with Nunnally or another else becoming his closest friend and confidant.

Aside from kissing and holding hands, Lelouch hadn't allowed the relationship to progress any further beyond that. But it was clear Marirrosa might've had different ideas in mind, which concerned Lelouch yet he suspected what might be the reason.

 _Is she just anxious because of the fight that lies ahead?_

Recalling how Marirrosa lost all of her friends and her brother, being the only family she had left Lelouch suspected her enthusiasm for a more personal relationship between them was driven by the possibility Lelouch could be killed, and the reverse held true for her as well.

" _Make everyday count?"_

Lelouch thought as Ryo's advice replayed in his mind, causing him to wonder if Ryo had somehow encouraged Marirrosa to pursue a relationship with him so audaciously.

Sighing Lelouch had to figure out how to get out of bed without waking Marirrosa.

* * *

Downstairs Ryo and Fukumi were waiting for Ayano and Ayane to return with the support General Smilas had promised Lelouch was going to arrive after having sent word through a Peace Mark proxy the previous night who had delivered the message giving them a headcount of who was coming. The pair had obtained a large passenger van to pick up the promised support from the airport and bring them straight to their location.

The submarine had returned late last night after successfully dropping off its cargo in Japan and then making its return trip, and during that time Lelouch and Ryo had collected everything they needed it. The submarine was about loaded with the last of the supplies, weapons and the Alexander Knightmare Frames including the units that had been customized for Lelouch, Ayano, Marirrosa and Yukiya's use.

They had plenty of assault rifles, shotguns, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, bombs, explosives, and plenty more in terms of supplies, including food and medicine, to last them for months if everything goes according to plan.

"Where's Lelouch," Ryo asked as the shutter doors began opening and a red van was pulling in.

"I am not sure," Yukiya began before looking over his shoulder at the tall stairwell leading to the office overlooking the interior dock which Lelouch had made into his temporary quarters while in Mumbai.

Descending from the steps was Lelouch, after having dislodged himself from a slumbering Marirrosa, but instead of casual attire, Lelouch was now dressed in the new uniform he had the tailor create for him.

Inspired by the attire worn by Marirrosa's group, but ultimately had something designed to match his preferences. It was a sleek two-piece light purple bodysuit fashioned after Victorian-style attire with yellow stripes on the sleeves and legs while outlining the edges of the upper second half of the suit including the coattails and collar. The heeled boots were part of the outfit, and there was a white cravat as well and a black sleeveless elastic shirt that could be pulled up to cover Lelouch's neck everything below his eyes. Draped upon his shoulders was a black cape with a red interior trimmed with gold and a high collar that encircled his head.

Then the most noteworthy aspect of the outfit was the spiky black and indigo mask with a golden stretched emblem of a phoenix taking flight shown along the bottom, but the outfit especially the cape had a similar logo decorated upon the suit in a stylish way. The mask also had three plates that would descend and lock itself in place over the wearer's head, and thanks to the sleeveless elastic shirt it made trying to peek under his mask difficult. Finally, a hidden device could allow the wearer to reveal his left eye without taking off the mask, so Lelouch could use the biometric lock on his cabin aboard the submarine without taking it off.

The emblem was inspired by something Oiaguro told him being related to some kind of secret cult his father the Emperor had connections too, although he knew nothing else about them at the time Lelouch told him to save it until they were in a better position to deal with them. Not to mention Lelouch was worried poking too deeply into this cult would draw unwanted attention, but it was something worth looking into once Lelouch was in a better position to handle whatever his prodding could cause.

"What do you think?" Lelouch asked, and the mask's internal microphone altered Lelouch's voice electronically, giving it a deep echo.

"Like something out of a comic book," Ryo noted.

"I suppose I could say I took Fernando's lesson on theatrics too literally, but this should be more than sufficient," Lelouch remarked as he finished descending from the stairs.

"Well you are just in time the support that General promised us is here," Ryo said as the van came to a stop near them.

Watching Ayano followed by Ayane disembarking the van Lelouch observed seven passengers exit the van one at a time, but even being aware of those who were coming Lelouch was still surprised nevertheless since he recognized six out of seven of them.

"Six of you I had met before back at the castle," Lelouch said approaching the group.

Among the seven General Smilas had sent Lelouch recognized Kate Novak, Ferilli Baltrow, Hilda Fagan, Chloe Winkel, and Sarah Danes.

Except for Kate, who wore identical attire with her white lab coat traded out for an ordinary white jacket, the rest wore casual attire. Ferilli's attire was also similar to what she wore when Lelouch last saw her except the white lab coat was traded out for a black jacket, and Sarah wore a blue skirt, a white shirt, and blue coat. Chloe wore a pink dress with a white jacket over it and white sandals while Hilda, similar to Sarah, wore more business orientated clothing.

"That being said I am surprised to see six of you again," Lelouch as Zero greeted. "I am Zero, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Novak, Miss Baltrow, Miss Fagan, Miss Winkel, Miss Reuel and you, Miss Danes."

"I believe that is a sentiment shared by the six of us," Sarah began, "none of us expected to volunteer for the man who stole our country's hardware and caused quite a stir back home."

"I can only imagine, but I hope at least your new commander is a far better choice."

"I think you'll find no one is going to argue with you on that one," Kate pointed out.

Lelouch turned to the new arrival who was the oldest of the seven being in her late twenties with long black hair tied into a ponytail wearing a white shirt with black pants and a jacket on with a duffle bag over her shoulder.

"And you are," Lelouch asked, offering his hand in greeting.

"I am Kyoko Ikari, a physician," Kyoko replied before returning the greeting by shaking his hand.

"A physician, excellent we are looking to establish a medical division within my group and hopefully expand upon it," Lelouch noted. "Were you part of the wZERO?"

"Not exactly, but I was part of the French Foreign Legion receiving training to become a medic," Kyoko answered.

"I see, well we have stockpiled on plenty of medical supplies and in time I don't intend for you to be the only physician we'll have. Perhaps you could help us train others if you don't mind?"

"No, I wouldn't have an issue with that," Kyoko admitted while she was how surprised by how prepared she was.

"Hey Zero," Xu Lifeng called as she was walking on the submarine's boarding ramp. "Everything is secured and loaded, but where is Marirrosa?"

"I believe she is still in the office on the second floor. Would you mind fetching her and telling her we will be leaving soon?" Lelouch said feeling a tad uncomfortable that it would wake Marirrosa from her slumber, but it was her fault for sleeping in especially when she knew they would leave once the submarine was loaded and the promised support had arrived.

It wasn't much, but their skills, especially Kyoko, would be useful…provided none of them would stab him in the back.

 _The ones from the wZERO I don't think are spies, but Kyoko is questionable so I'll need to keep an eye on her,_ Lelouch thought, but that didn't mind he wouldn't keep an observant eye on the others as well.

Lelouch wondered if General Smilas, knowing he would be expecting spies among whoever he sent didn't send any aiming to cultivate trust between him and Zero.

Out of earshot Yukiya and Ryo had their own ideas behind some of the choices of volunteers General Smilas had sent, although both admittedly wondered if they were just going to Japanese people from the ghetto with no training at worse or intelligent agents and assassins.

"Geez Marirrosa better be on her guard," Ryo commented with an amused grin, "not even five minutes and Lelouch is charming those girls already."

"I think the whole dashing rouge look he has going isn't helping him," Yukiya added with a chuckle.

"The scary part is I don't think he is aware of just how much of a chick magnet he really is. I wonder what would happen if he _actually_ tried to charm women instead?"

"I would be willing to bet it wouldn't take him long to form his own harem rivaling the Emperor's number of consorts," Yukiya said, feeling almost sure of that.

* * *

Following a tour of the Nautilus and leading the new arrivals to their cabins for their voyage to Japan, the masked man made his way to the hanger where the Knightmare Frames they would be transporting were stored.

Waiting for him were Neha and Kagari who were standing before the Commander type Alexander Lelouch had piloted during his escape from wZERO's headquarters, but it had been heavily modified almost to the point it had been seemingly rebuilt from the ground up. Neha didn't choose to wear the Black Knights uniform as most of the others were. Kagari, on the other hand, wore her own customized version of the uniform consisting of a sleeveless version of the uniform's top that also revealed some of her cleavage and the white tank-top she wore underneath it and the black shorts with long boots.

"How are the new people settling in?" Neha asked, noticing Lelouch approaching them.

"They are adjusting fine, and there are two of them who I think both of you should meet," Lelouch answered.

"Oh," Neha asked while Kagari was busy checking through documents on a clipboard.

As if on cue; Chloe and Hilda entered the hanger who immediately noticed the customized Alexanders stored within.

"What exactly did you do to the Alexanders?" Chloe asked, although her question was more out of curiosity than any type of anger.

"I had the commander type customized to my piloting preferences while these two tuned it up," Lelouch answered before introducing Kagari and Neha to the two. "Miss Winkle and Miss Fagan; this is Neha Shankar and her friend Kagari Savitri."

"A pleasure to meet you," Neha offered while extending her hand.

"Likewise," Kagari said offering greetings.

"I am Chloe, and this is Hilda," Chloe said as she and Hilda shook hands with the two girls.

"So what have you two done with the Alexander?"

"This one," Neha began, "we have dubbed it Alexander Châtiment (Retribution) and modified it and tuned it specifically for Zero. We have internalized the drone control system and upgraded most of the internal components to boost performance and to provide it with a range of sensors and features to maximize its efficiency as a Knightmare Frame fit for a commander."

The Alexander Châtiment retained some of the standard features of the Alexander units, but its armor was primarily black with gold trim while its faceplate was modified giving it a fearsome look to it appears to be more of a helmet worn by a devilish black knight. The fact its head had a fin on top of its head and two horns involved the black knight image, but the horns and fin both doubled as antennas capable of control range communication and broadcasting a control signal to any drones Lelouch was directing.

"We even replaced the armor with an experimental armor being developed by Euro-Britannia a spy of ours has passed to us. It's incomplete, but we expanded a little on their idea, and we created something as light as tungsten yet more durable, so we have dubbed it Srivatsa Steel." Kagari explained proudly while Chloe and Hilda were both impressed by the level of upgrades the machine had been given.

"We only had a limited supply of the material, so we only applied Srivatsa Steel to both Zero's unit and Marirrosa's Alexander."

"And how has her machine been customized?"

Neha exchanged a quick glance with Lelouch, who nodded his head in silent approval to answer her question.

"Marirrosa's Alexander, which we have named the Alexander Linterna (Lantern), was designed for heavy combat with a focus on her preferred fighting style of close quarters," Neha answered before gesturing for everyone to gaze upon the machine in question while it was standing next to Lelouch's Knightmare Frame. "We even created a pair of brake swords for it, which can be combined together into a dual-bladed Revolving Blade Sword."

"Revolving Blade Sword?" Hilda inquired.

"A blade designed with a chain-saw like attachment running along the length of the blade then superheated to increase its cutting capability allowing it to slash through most Knightmare Frame armor," Kagari answered.

The Alexander Linterna shared some standard features with Lelouch's machine, such as possessing the knight-like design; however, it's color scheme was different. The colors of Marirrosa's machine were modeled after the color scheme of her Star of Madrid uniform consisting mostly of red with orange and white as secondary colors. The swords in question were stored on the backpack, and the two Judgment Linear Assault Rifle were stored next to one another, and each of them had a blade attached to the barrel of the weapon allowing the two rifles to be used as make-shift close-quarter weapons.

"They look impressive," Chloe remarked.

"Yes, but we did have some questions about this Brain Raid System we discovered," Neha asked.

"Oh that, well that would be a better question reversed for Kate and Ferilli. They both worked with Dr. Randall, who developed the system," Hilda answered.

"The system has something to do with brain-waves I understand?" Lelouch inquired.

"Yes," Chloe answered with a nod, "it's supposed to be a way to link the brainwaves of other pilots allowing for creator coordination and communication than using traditional means."

"I see," Lelouch said intrigued by the idea, but wondered if that would be possible.

 _If it could work the possibilities would be interesting and maybe a new way to direct armies, but I suppose something like that would be decades away from becoming a reality,_ Lelouch thought.

"Then perhaps I should excuse myself so you can talk," Lelouch offered politely before leaving.

"Don't worry, I am sure we'll be fine here," Neha said as Lelouch nodded before leaving, but on his way out he glanced at the camera that overseen the hanger.

 _Just to be safe, they'll be under close watch until I am sure we can completely trust them, especially that new woman._

* * *

Lelouch made his way to his cabin where he opened the slide in his mask, allowing him to use the biometric scanner, which unlocked the door to his cabin enabling him to enter. His office that doubled as his cabin was large enough for an office space with a desk and chair with a pair of sofas and a table in-between them. Another door leading to a small bedroom with a bathroom, although it wasn't anything fancy, it was more than enough for Lelouch's uses.

Once Lelouch was inside, and the door was closed behind him, the young man was surprised to find Marirrosa waiting for him. Marirrosa wore her uniform, a recreation of her Star of Madrid attire, but modified the same way Lelouch's Zero suit was with the tactical lining. She looked at him with a contemplative expression upon her face, but Marirrosa didn't look away as Lelouch regarded her as he approached the sofa she sat on.

"I am sorry for leaving you this morning, but I was surprised to find that you had slipped into my bed," Lelouch acknowledged wondering if he might've unintentionally offended Marirrosa.

"No, I am not upset at all, but I should be the one to apologize through," Marirrosa admitted, seemingly embarrassed by her actions earlier today. "I think I was just feeling very anxious."

"Anxious?"

Marirrosa nodded before explaining, "Yes…well, I love you Lelouch, but I don't want to rush things between us. However, given what will likely be happening once you begin your plans to bring Britannia down I am worried something might happen to you or me."

"I see," Lelouch replied, recognizing the issue, "you are worried something might happen if we commit to a relationship?"

"That or I might regret not committing sooner because you are the person I feel closer to than anyone else and my brother admired you," Marirrosa said as the memory of her brother and the loss of her friends caused a tear to roll down her cheek.

Lelouch sat down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I have no intention of disappointing his expectations of me," Lelouch said with confidence, but Marirrosa seemed worried still.

"I am doubtful you will, but I am a little more worried about us."

"How so?"

"Maybe it's because I love you. I am worried something might happen to you or me," Marirrosa pointed out, moving closer to Lelouch.

Lelouch closed his eyes and contemplated that for a moment before answering.

"I have no intention of letting anything happen to you or me, but," Lelouch paused before thinking.

 _It would be foolish to think nothing couldn't happen._

The destruction of the Star of Madrid group was a case in point.

"Even if the possibility exists I refuse to allow either one of us to die," Lelouch declared.

Marirrosa seemed more at ease, but still it was evident on her face; some corners remained.

"Maybe, but no one else will come between us, right? Especially with all of those girls joining us," Marirrosa said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh," Lelouch said, recognizing what else was clearly bothering Marirrosa. "I see, so you are worried someone else might snatch me from you?"

The shocked expression on Marirrosa's face was the only answer Lelouch needed, especially when she couldn't voice a proper response to that.

"Relax Marirrosa," Lelouch offered with a smile. "You're the only girl I am interested in. Even with my annoying fan base of gold-digging and swallow females at Ashford Academy, you have them all beat hands down."

"Maybe so," Marirrosa replied with her cheeks slightly red and feeling annoyed. "BUT what about the girls aboard this sub?"

"What about them?"

Marirrosa merely sighed in vexation, "You seriously can't be this dense can you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing, I wouldn't be shocked if all of them were interested in you. Heck, I have seen how some of those girls have eyed you at times." Marirrosa answered before extending a hand, and she extended one of her fingers upon counting down on things that convinced her of their likely attraction to Lelouch. "One you saved their lives through an impressive display of cunning combined with improvising. Two, you are undeniably a very handsome young man who acts cool and distant while at the same time brilliant and driven, which would certainly attract any girl. The mask you now wear is likely to add to this effect adding an aura of mystery to you, so now you are probably going to end up attracting those girls from the E.U, so gaining the dashing rouge look isn't going to be helping you."

"I am doubtful about that last part," Lelouch pointed out wondering if Marirrosa was exaggerating.

"You might not notice it, but I think out of the girls of Ryo's group Ayano might have a huge crush on you."

"Ayano?"

Marirrosa nodded, "Consider how Ayano has always signed up with you whenever she had to play the role of your bodyguard. I mean she had the most dangerous task of following you when you both infiltrated that castle, and I have always caught her watching you."

Lelouch quietly contemplated this for a moment, and he did remember that out of the female members of Ryo's group Ayano has been the one to always socialize with him. Ayane and Fukumi were a close a second; especially when one of the two seemed to always seek any chance to accompany Lelouch.

"And three," Marirrosa said now holding up three fingers with her right hand, "You not only pulled off some daring heists and plans but the fact you are willing to be the "king" as you put it. To lead your subordinates so they would follow you. That didn't just inspire loyalty from Ryo and the others you know."

For once Lelouch didn't have a counter-argument, but after careful contemplation, Lelouch realized Marirrosa might be onto something. Lelouch reviewed his memories and thoughts of his interactions with Ayano in the others. He never paid the expressions they had on their faces any mind at the time, but he honestly wondered if he might've unknowingly caused the women of his group to become smitten with him.

However, Lelouch did realize something.

"Is that another reason why you were anxious then about us? You were worried one of them might make a move to establish a relationship with me before you could?"

Marirrosa's face took on a brighter shade of red, which was the only answer Lelouch needed.

"Well that is certainly a problem," Lelouch admitted wondering how he was going to address this issue worried rejection of Ayano and the others might cause some morale issues.

"It's your damn fault for not paying attention," Marirrosa pouted.

"I DO pay attention," Lelouch countered, "it's just I didn't really consider the attention I could draw some members of the opposite sex."

Lelouch knew that wasn't entirely true because Lelouch was well aware of how many girls at Ashford Academy were interested in him. He was annoyed by it to be sure, especially since the majority seemed more interested in his looks than who he really was. Lelouch even acted cold and politely dismissive of them, but instead of pushing them away it only attracted more of them to him. An obvious complication was the fact he was really a presumed dead prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, and Lelouch was deeply concerned about what would happen if the wrong person got wind of such knowledge.

 _I am almost positive half of them would likely sell me out to the Empire for their own advancement up the social ladder._

"I guess dealing with women is your weakness then," Marirrosa said with a smirk.

"Either way, this puts me into something of a predicament," Lelouch said, wondering how he was going to deal with the female admirers of his group.

* * *

Unaware of the fact that Lelouch's problems were beginning to multiply, because an hour later.

"So what's Zero like?" Kate asked.

Kate, Chloe, Hilda, Ferilli, Kyoko, and Sarah were seated at one of the large tables in the mess hall while talking to other members of Lelouch's newly established Order of the Black Knights. Taking up the rest of the table was Ayane, Fukumi, Ryo, and Akio. The four senior members of the Black Knights with Ryo being Lelouch's appointed deputy commander had been becoming more aquatinted with the new girls from the E.U, but for Kate her curiosity about Zero prompted her to ask about him.

Kate remembered how Zero had saved her from that fall, although it was a simple act of kindness the manner of how he caught and held her left an impression upon her. Then combined with how he pulled off the heist of the Alexanders and at the same time exposed their former commander as a very corrupt and even more incompetent fool than they knew he already was. The removal of their former commander was something Kate was deeply grateful to Zero about, and yet while she could feel angry at how the Alexanders were stolen, she found herself more interested to learn more about him.

"Zero is one hell of a guy," Ryo began with a grin. "One of the smartest guys I know and quite daring, especially when he plans big, and he goes big."

"Some of us had our doubts about him at first, but he always defied expectations especially given how he put together a plan to save our lives during that botched heist we had planned," Ayane noted.

"He is certainly impressive," Chloe remarked, "and the proposed upgrades and ideas he had for the Alexanders are very interesting."

"And wanting to make the drone control system more universally compatible with other Knightmare Frames and making them more portable too," Hilda added.

* * *

Around the same time, Yukiya was handling some damage control as he was tending to Ayano who was significantly depressed over losing Lelouch to Marirrosa. The pair was inside one of the cabins with Yukiya sitting on one of the bunks while Ayano laid on one of the beds opposite of his hugging a pillow.

"Come on Ayano we all knew Marirrosa was with Lelouch longer than any of us."

Ayano remained silent.

"Wow, you have really fallen hard for him," Yukiya commented as he was busy looking up something on his computer, but he did notice Ayano nodding her head. "Well I don't know if this could work, but there might be a chance both you and Marirrosa could simply share Lelouch."

"WHAT," Ayano said immediately sitting up with her cheeks taking on a shade of pink. "What do you mean by share Lelouch?"

"Did you know Britannia has a fascinating marriage law called the Worthy Reward Law?"

Ayano shook her head.

"No surprise since it's not well known to anyone outside of the nobility and wealthy-middle class, but surprisingly enough Japan even had a very similar law which was much more low-key. But let's talk about Britannia's version, which actually started centuries ago before Britannia itself was born. It was believed those most worthy among the nobility and royalty should spread their bloodlines as much as possible. On the other hand, it did ensure an heir for the throne given how there were some cases of Queens sometimes unable to bear a child or said child survived long enough to be crowned king." Yukiya explained to Ayano with the latter surprised by her own interest in the subject.

"Ok, so it's a really old law."

"It is, but when Britannia was properly founded the law became a tradition with the Emperor being the biggest user of the law. However, the law was soon applicable to those of a certain standing within the nobility, the wealthy and those from both with noteworthy battlefield accomplishments."

"But Lelouch isn't a member of the imperial family isn't more," Ayano argued.

"True, but with all of the money he has alone he more than qualifies. So for Lelouch being a very wealthy-middle class citizen, he could have four wives and four mistresses. Since you and Marirrosa love him there shouldn't be an issue with you two marrying Lelouch," Yukiya explained which only caused Ayano's face turn to a brighter shade of pink.

Yukiya didn't mention it, but the number of wives and mistresses a Britannian using the Worthy Reward Law was dependant on your station within the nobility. If Lelouch were to ever become a Prince of Britannia again, Yukiya recognized this was highly unlikely, then Lelouch would qualify to take at least two wives minimum, and there were no restrictions on mistresses. Another fact Yukiya didn't mention was that aside from foreign loyalty a foreigner like Ayano couldn't really become a wife under this law due to her Japanese ancestry, but she would still count as a mistress.

The number of wives and mistresses one could have varied the further down the aristocratic rankings you go, but Yukiya decided to pay those specifics no mind since they were not necessary at this point because Lelouch wasn't a member of the nobility anyway.

Not that he would ever want to be all things considered.

 _I am doubtful Lelouch would care about the difference between wife and mistress and would still regard Ayano as a wife regardless of the law,_ Yukiya noted internally.

"But Lelouch wouldn't agree to that let alone Marirrosa."

"True," Yukiya admitted shrugging his shoulders, "but if you really want him that badly, you got nothing to lose right?"

"Well I," Ayano said, trying to argue against that, but the words failed to come out.

"I can't speak for either one of them, but consider it food for thought."

 _Even though Lelouch came from a family with that sort of thing would be acceptable, I can't imagine he would go along with it easily._

Yukiya knew Lelouch's past experiences, especially with his mother's death and the fierce competition between the children of the Emperor likely soured his idea of it. In Lelouch's defense, it was hard to blame him in that regard, and there was the fact under normal circumstances Lelouch wouldn't be able to pursue his own harem even if he wanted to because of the dangerous repercussions revealing his secret to the wrong person could mean.

What would stop them from taking advantage of Lelouch and potentially slipping a knife between the sheets if he wasn't careful with his secret or worse?

 _But…Marirrosa and Ayano both know the real Lelouch and have grown very close to him, so maybe…_

"Why are you suggesting this Yukiya?" Ayano inquired.

Yukiya adopted a more solemn expression, "because you, Ryo and the others mean a lot to me. I just want you to be happy, and frankly, I can't stand seeing you so depressed."

He held no romantic inclinations towards the others, but Yukiya viewed everyone in Ryo's group as a family. Yukiya wouldn't even think twice to lay down his life for them, so acting in a manner to how a brother would act for his sister Yukiya sought to help Ayano win Lelouch's heart anyway possible.

 _Getting Lelouch and Marirrosa willing to accept Ayano is easier said than done I suppose,_ Yukiya contemplated.

* * *

Days later the submarine quietly entered Area 11's coastal waters and approached the rocky cliffs that ran near the coast of Hayama, a town located in the Kanagawa Prefecture, located within central Honshū on the opposite of Toyko Bay. In the past before the invasion, Hayama was home to the Japanese Imperial Family called the Hayama Imperial Villa located along the shore. The original villa had been burned down decades ago but was rebuilt with part of the land donated to create a park for the growing town.

The rebuilt villa became a famous garden and tourist spot even after Japan became Area 11.

However when the villa was rebuilt a secret underwater dock was constructed, although it was initially meant to hold a ship for the Emperor and his family to flee the cavern was sealed off and entry was only possible by the use of a submarine when they couldn't properly hide the entrance. The cavern was used as a type of shelter instead, but over time it was forgotten until Oiaguro using his contacts had the cavern transformed into a proper functioning submarine dock. Lelouch didn't know how Oiaguro had discovered the cavern's existence, but it was heavily renovated to suit their needs.

Not only that, but it also was designed to become a primary headquarters for Lelouch's usage possessing everything he needed from technical and mechanical workshops, command and tactical rooms, functional medical faculties, supply and weapon storage, and living accommodations.

Building it was easy by paying off enough of the right people, but even Oiaguro acknowledged to Lelouch that…

" _Covering it up was the hard part…"_

Speaking of whom Oiaguro was waiting for Lelouch as the submarine finished its docking procedures.

However; knowing Lelouch was coming with new members for their case Oiaguro adopted to wear his own disguise and mask of the enigmatic Wizard of Peace Mark.

His attire consisted of a two-piece suit with one side black and one side white with a reserve pattern upon it complete with an integrated cape with a light blue interior on one side and purple on the other. He wore an ornate red mask with blue lenses over his eyes while his mouth was exposed. Part of the mask was a wig of white hair with a small black fedora hat on the left side of his head. His hands were covered in gloves matching the sides of his attire, and he had a unique device around his throat to disguise his voice.

"Welcome back to Japan, Zero," Oiaguro greeted as Lelouch disembarked the submarine dressed as Zero with a large suitcase in one hand.

"I am glad to finally return home Wizard," Lelouch said, returning the greeting while he shook Wizard's hand.

"So they are the new recruits?" Wizard asked glancing over Lelouch's shoulder as he observed the new members of the Black Knights.

"Yes they are, and despite how young they are, I am confident they will be helpful for what is to come."

"Very well, but you must be tired from all of this," Wizard asked although Lelouch didn't answer he thought Lelouch deserved some rest.

"I rested well on the submarine."

"You did, but there is one who has been eager for your return." Wizard pointed out subtly hinting that Nunnally was no doubt eager to see her brother again after being separated for so long.

"Go ahead Zero we can cover things here," Ryo said approaching Lelouch from behind, putting one hand on his shoulder.

Marirrosa nodded her head as well and seeing that Lelouch had no desire to argue against them silently accepted.

Wizard and Ryo were left to oversee the rest while Lelouch dressed as Zero still used the secret elevator to enter the mansion above ground.

* * *

As far as the authorities were concerned the property for which the estate sat on belonged to a Julius Kingsley, a wealthy recluse with a passion for Marine Biology with a three-story mansion overlooking the cliffs. Aside from the villa was a large warehouse that kept a personal marine laboratory with a specimens storehouse while keeping various equipment on hand that can be moved by truck. The property was private, so no one was allowed onto the grounds without the police becoming instantly involved. The warehouse had a larger elevator for vehicles and heavy equipment to be moved while there was a smaller elevator inside the mansion itself.

"Welcome back Master Lelouch," a young woman in her early twenties greeted as Lelouch exited the hidden elevator in the master bedroom on the third floor of the mansion.

"I am glad to finally be back, Miss Sayoko," Lelouch greeted, removing his mask.

Sayoko Shinozaki was dressed in the traditional attire of a maid complete with a white apron and hat on top, but beyond that, she had short brown hair and light brown eyes with a fair skin complexion. She was among those entrusted with Lelouch's secret, although hesitant about it Oiaguro convinced Lelouch otherwise.

" _You'll need someone close to your sister should danger ever befall her so they could escape to this place."_

Thankfully Sayoko proved very trustful and loyal.

As Lelouch entered the bathroom to change out of his Zero attire into more causal civilian wear, Sayoko proceeded to fill Lelouch in recent events before rehearsing the cover story he would give the students and his sister at Ashford Academy.

"Right, so you have the photos that have been prepared," Lelouch asked emerging from the bathroom with his Zero attire in a separate suitcase while dressed in a black skirt, grey jeans, and a red jacket.

"Along with the recommended gifts prepared by Lord Zevon," Sayoko answered.

Taking a deep breath, Lelouch readied himself as Sayoko helped Lelouch carry his other suitcase down to a car waiting for them out front.

"I trust Milly doesn't have anything readied for me?"

"Not as far as I know," Sayoko admitted.

"So that means you were left out of the loop then, which means she might," Lelouch said as the pair exited through the front door.

The drive from Hayama lasted over an hour, and it helped that traffic was light. By the time Lelouch returned to Ashford Academy it was past eight o'clock at night, but the grounds of the academy looked surprisingly peaceful. Disembarking from the vehicle Lelouch carried his bags while Sayoko helped him, but Lelouch knew appearances could be deceiving and Lelouch had a feeling of what awaited him.

 _I left you alone for so long Nunnally, so whatever Milly has in store I'll accept as my punishment,_ Lelouch said accepting whatever may come his way.

Milly Ashford was the Student Council President of the academy and the granddaughter of the former head of the Ashford Family and acting headmaster of the academy. Unlike her parents, who embodied everything Lelouch resented about the Britannian Nobility who sought to regain their status by marrying off their only daughter to a suitable candidate while they took him and Nunnally in as liability insurance.

Milly was a shocking polar opposite. Milly Ashford was very mischievous, curious, and playful to the point whenever she planned a school event it would be very over the top, but that was Milly Ashford. Milly was among those aware of Lelouch's former identity as a Prince of Britannia but knew nothing about his activities for the past year.

When Lelouch and Nunnally relocated to Japan after spending time in Hawaii; Oiaguro had made arrangements with the Ashford Foundation to shelter Lelouch within the newly built Ashford Academy where he would meet Milly who was one year his senior. Like Sayoko; Milly was unaware of Lelouch's true identity at the time until her grandfather, who was an old friend and ally of Lelouch's mother told her.

"Here we go," Lelouch said as he approached the Student Council building at the heart of the academy.

Instead of the dorms Lelouch and Nunnally stayed in a part of the Student Council Building, which had been formerly a ballroom for events yet it remained mostly unused except for the students held a special occasion. However, it had more than enough rooms and faculties to accommodate Lelouch and Nunnally, and the building was chosen specifically because it could accommodate Nunnally far better than the dorms due to her disabilities.

 _The lights seem to be on,_ Lelouch thought as he slowly opened the door.

Moments after stepping a few feet inside Lelouch was met by ten Ashford Academy Students.

"SURPRISE," ten different people shouted from above.

They were all lying in wait for Lelouch on the balcony overlooking the first floor. Lelouch was covered in confetti showered onto him from above, but despite the surprise, Lelouch had a feeling something like this was going to happen.

 _Of course, Milly would do this,_ Lelouch thought with a faint smile.

Speaking of the devil; Milly Ashford descended the stairs with her typical smile which was cheerful on the outside yet those who knew her knew it was a sign of mischief to come. Milly wore the average Ashford Academy student for girls, which consisted of a light tan jacket trimmed with a gold, a white dress shirt, a black skirt with matching loafers and green socks complete with a matching tie. Milly also possessed shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes and was very attractive with quite the figure that would make her undoubtedly the most popular girl in school.

"Well about time you came back Lelouch Lamperouge," Milly said playfully scolding Lelouch as she descended the stairs to approach him.

"Glad to be back," Lelouch offered in return.

"About time, you came back. It's been kinda dull around here."

The words came from the only other male member of the Student Council besides Lelouch. He was the same age as Lelouch with a tanned complexion with grey eyes and spiky blue hair wearing the traditional Ashford Academy uniform for male students.

"It's good to be back Rivalz," Lelouch said to his friend; Rivalz Cardemonde.

"Brother…"

Nunnally Lamperouge; the fourteen-year-old sister of Lelouch was approaching her brother after disembarking an elevator and exiting out into the reception hall to meet her brother after months of separation. The young girl looked nothing like her brother had sandy brown hair, a fair skin complexion wearing the middle school uniform for female Ashford Academy students consisting of a pink dress with straps and a white dress shirt. Pushing her wheelchair was another member of the student council wearing the same uniform as Milly, but she possessed long orange hair and green eyes.

"Nunnally I am so sorry I was gone for so long," Lelouch apologized seemingly on the verge of tears, but he fought to keep his composure.

"Its ok brother, but I really missed you," Nunnally said while failing to hold back her own tears, who was hugged by her brother after her wheelchair came to a stop before him.

"Welcome home Lulu," Shirley Fenette greeted, another member of the Student Council.

"Lulu is a cute name."

"Who," Lelouch asked seeking out the voice he didn't recognize as he stood up after finishing hugging Nunnally.

Aside from the last member of the student council present being the bookish Nina Einstein; a young girl with braided dark green hair wearing glasses over her indigo eyes, there were five new faces Lelouch didn't recognize.

The one who commented on the nickname Shirley gave him was around his age with short green hair, light blue eyes, and a fair skin complexion wearing the same Ashford Academy uniform.

"My name is Sokkia Sherpa," Sokkia replied cheerfully. "Nice to meet Nunnally's big brother finally!"

"I made some new friends brother," Nunnally announced happily, but Lelouch recognized the name Sokkia before he remembered where he had heard it from.

"Sokkia," Lelouch began as realization dawned on him, "as in Crasher Sokkia from Team Fireball of the Jousting and Formation Competitive KMF League?"

The Jousting and Formation Competitive KMF League as the full name implies is a combination of jousting with Knightmare Frames using customized weapons during matches between two teams possessing five machines. Aside from jousting, there was direct combat and formation being observed during fighting between the two groups. The Knightmare Frames they used are modified Glasgows called the RPI-13/G Prytwen, which possess excellent mobility but lack the combative effectiveness with weapons designed solely for disabling Knightmare Frames.

"That's me, and I have survived crashing my Knightmare Frame over one hundred times," Sokkia replied joyfully with a thumbs up.

 _I don't think that's something you should be proud of,_ Lelouch commented internally, but he couldn't deny that despite all of those crashes Sokkia survived every single one unscratched.

Lelouch also knew about Sokkia from all of the magazine advertisements from the Durandal Sports Equipment Company with her being their exclusive model, which Rivalz showed him at times. She was primarily known for her publications for new bikes the company put out under the belief that "even if Crasher Sokkia rides it the bike will never break."

After recognizing Sokkia, it only took Lelouch a second to recognize the other new faces in the reception hall.

One of note was a seventeen year old with long waist-length red hair and green eyes wearing the same uniform as Sokkia and Milly while displaying bold confidence.

"It's great to finally meet you, Mr. Vice-President; I am Alessandra Dolos the leader of the Fireballs and now the new President of the KMF League Club. But you can call me Sandra if you want," Alessandra Dolos greeted shaking Lelouch's hand.

The Fireballs were currently the champions of the KMF League with Alessandra Dolos being mainly well known for being a fierce competitor and leader of the Fireballs. However, Alessandra was also the granddaughter of the infamous Tony Dolos a ruthless crime lord known by his nickname Scarface. The Dolos Family was publically a powerful noble family with many illegal businesses involving black market smuggling and drug dealing.

As a result, they were the most powerful crime family until around 2011 A.T.B. when the new Sutherland was rolled out following the success of the Glasgow during the invasion of Japan. Once the police began receiving the LE-E106 Knightpolice, a repurposed Glasgow, the criminal empire of the Dolos Family crumbled with many of their business partners fleeing to the Areas where the law wasn't as enforced compared to the homeland.

Because of her lineage and fighting skills in the KMF League led to Alessandra being nicknamed the Blade Gangster.

"You're the Blade Gangster?" Lelouch said surprised to see someone of Alessandra's reputation in Area 11.

Nunnally giggled before explaining, "Sorry brother, I wanted to surprise you. It seems Viceroy Clovis wants to expand the KMF League to other Areas, so he brought the Fireballs to Area 11 to help begin and promote the new KMF League Stadium he has been building."

"So we ended up attending this school on Prince Clovis's tab, which leads us to thinking we could form a club to help give people a good introduction into how to join the KMF League," Sandra explained.

Knowing who Sandra and Sokkia were led to Lelouch recognizing the rest of Sandra's team consisting of Matoaka Granger, Jamie Hogan, Stephanie Iverson, and their extra member Lily Erdmann.

"Now our Vice-President is finally back let's celebrate," Milly announced happily before Sandra took Lelouch by the arm.

"You'll have a great time, and we have been eager to meet you," Sandra said before dragging off Lelouch.

"For sure since you are supposed to be the most popular boy in school right," Sokkia pointed with a big smile.

"Well I am flattered really," Lelouch said, but deep down he knew he was in for a long night.

 _As far as punishments go, this wasn't as bad as I was expecting, but thankfully I am finally home._

And with his return, Lelouch could begin adequately building up the foundations he had brought back from across the sea.

* * *

A/N: and now it begins…Lelouch is back in Japan with weapons, Knightmare Frames, and followers along with his own hidden base to operate from. Oiaguro has set him up well, but will it all go so smoothly?

Anyway, we got Sokkia and her team the Fireballs as new students in Ashford Academy. Besides Sokkia and Alessandra, there wasn't anything on physical descriptions of her other teammates, which is why I skimmed over them for the time being.

In light of Alessandra being introduced, I decided to reset the harem poll for the others, and I put it up on my profile, but I excluded Leila from the poll only because I am uncertain if I can include her. Because it will be sometime before Lelouch and Leila meet face to face again, and that's dependant if the harem for Lelouch doesn't fill up to my max number of ten too quickly before then.

So we'll see how it plays out, but if I can include her I will rest assured.

Anyway, thank you for reading the chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. Here are the specs of Lelouch's customized Alexander.

* * *

Model number: WOX-Type-01 A/0

Code name: Alexander Châtiment (Retribution)

Pilot: Lelouch Lamperouge (aka Zero)

Unit type: prototype seventh generation Knightmare Frame

Manufacturer: Clément Factory (original unit), Militarized Zone of India (customized and upgraded)

Operator(s): Order of the Black Knights

First deployment: 2017 A.T.B.

Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

Dimensions: overall height 4.61 meters (Knightmare frame mode)

Weight: combat weight 8.02 metric tons

Armor materials: Srivatsa Steel (based off of and reverse-engineered from Euro-Britannia's own Schrötter Steel); painted with a specialized black paint to dampen the Knightmare Frame's heat signature to make it harder to detect (provided it doesn't fire off the Sparrow).

Powerplant: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Equipment and design features: landspinner high-mobility propulsion system, mounted in legs; Insect Mode transformation mechanism; Sub-arms; Brain Raid System; Pinocchio Drone Control System (can direct and guide drone-controlled Knightmare Frames, but for full direct control the Châtiment must remain immobile)

Fixed armaments:

2 x fixed Uruna Edge Knives (stored within arm shaft)

4 x Foudre-type Slash Harken (one mounted on each forearm, and one mounted on each side of the waist; when fired they can be used to electrocute a target in one burst to immobilize it before draining the target of its energy allowing the Châtiment to replenish its own)

2x Stake-shaped Tonfas (stored on arms, handheld in use)

2 x Brake Blade Swords (mounted on the sides of the cockpit when not in use next to the assault rifle and railgun rifle)

Optional hand armaments: none

1 x WAW-04 30mm Linear Assault Rifle "Judgement" (can be mounted on sides of the cockpit)

1 x D09-A 55mm experimental anti-material railgun, "Sparrow," can be mounted on the sides of the cockpit, high-velocity mode can only be used in insect mode


	6. Chapter 6 Twilight of Shinjuku

A/N: Sorry this took a while, but I got stuck at some points in this chapter and now I have finally finished them.

Although this chapter might feel short, its all preparation for specific events that are to come to pass, and a certain green-haired woman will come into play.

First, there are some things to cover in this chapter, so let us begin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Twilight of Shinjuku**

(January 10th, 2017 A.T.B.)

Ten days into the New Year had passed, but five days since Lelouch returned from being away for months overseas. At the urging of Ryo and the others, Lelouch made it a point to spend a lot of time with Nunnally to make up for the time he had been gone.

Yet in-between those moments and school Lelouch has not been idle.

"How is your tour of Area 11?" Lelouch asked with a cell phone resting against his ear.

"No shortage of places to sightsee; that's for sure, but," Yukiya answered before a smile appeared on his face. "I think the firewalls the Britannians have are even worse than the ones the E.U. got, so I'll give the latter props for having better network security."

 _To be fair, the new equipment and software you have at your fingertips deserve some credit too,_ Lelouch mused internally.

Yukiya was sitting inside a room within the base at Hayama, which was built into a room solely for him as the Black Knight's head of intelligence, or more specifically, its cyber warfare division.

The young hacker was surrounded by the most powerful computers, and servers' money could buy, and most of it had been customized to his exact specifications. Yukiya also had software tools used by the OSI and other similar groups, some acquired in Mumbai's black market, on hand including the means to create his own. Yukiya had one large monitor before him, while smaller monitors showing him different information and stats from network firewalls.

For any aspiring hacker, such a room filled with such equipment would be a dream come true for them.

"Still, I haven't found anything on the ghettos, or at least nothing specific," Yukiya noted as he typed on the keyboard in front of him before using one hand to adjust the headset he was wearing he was using to talk to Lelouch.

"I see," Lelouch said, using his own computer on his desk at home to examine maps of the Toyko area. "So far, Shinjuku Ghetto might be our best option. Saitama Ghetto is second best, but the presence of the Yamato Alliance and how it's known to be a resistance hotspot makes it too risky of a location. Even more so if the local authorities are pushed to begin pursuing them more aggressively at some point."

"So, out of all of the ghettos we have been looking at Shinjuku is our best bet then?"

"For now, at least, but we'll need to get a closer look," Lelouch said as he began thinking of a plan.

Even though Lelouch had his base in Hayama right now, it was risky for Lelouch to bring new members to it, especially when there is a possibility a spy for Britannia could be inserted among the new recruits. Or even another more radical resistance group could sell them out or attempt to possibly attack them to seize their weapons. Still, these thoughts merely reinforced Lelouch's decision to establish an alternate base in one of the ghettos.

They would strike out against Britannia, beginning with small operations against them while trying to draw in recruits to expand their ranks.

And in the event should someone attempt to betray them to the Britannians or to someone else, their base in Hayama wouldn't be at risk, and Lelouch could simply abandon the base and try again in another location.

 _But we'll need more than one base eventually, especially if we do grow into a much larger organization;_ Lelouch reasoned knowing they would need to establish new bases.

In preparation for this, Lelouch was also taking down notes on extra locations around Tokyo and other areas around Japan to consider. Still, for the time being, he was more concerned about finding a suitable location within the areas surrounding Toyko.

"Perhaps we'll use the area to conduct a field test of the improved drone control system as both to test if it works and to scout the ghetto itself at the same time?" Lelouch suggested after contemplating a potential idea.

"Wouldn't that be a little risky?"

"Maybe, but I think we'll use a Glasgow or obtain a Knightpolice Unit for the test. We'll use it observe to see if anyone might react to it, and it will tell us if we have another resistance group in Shinjuku we'll need to be aware of."

Yukiya contemplated this before agreeing, "That might be a good idea, but maybe we should prepare some explosives to include inside the machine."

"Good idea, but I'll bring the Sparrow along with the Châtiment."

"That monster of a weapon?" Yukiya asked, clearly surprised by the suggestion.

"Yes, that one, and it one shot in its high-velocity mode, can tear through almost anything."

"Isn't that a bit much to even use as a means of wiping out the drone-control unit within the cockpit should the explosives fail to go off," Yukiya noted recognizing Lelouch's reason for bringing the D09-A 55mm experimental anti-material railgun named the Sparrow.

They had obtained in Mumbai with Lelouch's intent of using it as a weapon for his customized Alexander, but despite it being a very powerful long-range weapon, it was not without its drawbacks. These drawbacks prevented it from being mass-produced by Britannia, leaving its prototypes to find their way onto the black market. The Sparrows were initially designed to be railgun rifles for use by Knightmare Frames to wipe out heavily armored targets from a distance. Including destroying fortified enemy emplacements and tearing through walls and thick armor plating with ease. In their normal firing mode, they had more firepower than your standard assault rifle, but its high-velocity mode was where the problem laid. It was because of the insane amount of recoil from a shot fired while in its secondary mode tore the arms of the Knightmare Frame handling it off or critically damaged it.

Despite the weapon's highly destructive shots in its high-velocity mode, the rifle was deemed a failure since no Knightmare Frame would handle the railgun.

Until Neha Shankar and Kagari Savitri came along and thanks to the Alexander's unique Insect Mode, a workaround was provided.

As long as Lelouch used the Sparrow's high-velocity mode in the Châtiment's Insect Mode, and thanks to the reinforcement provided by its new Srivatsa Steel frame. The Châtiment could fire the weapon without damaging itself. Lelouch would just have to be mindful to properly anchor his machine before each shot to avoid being pushed back by the recoil.

"Maybe, but it's the only weapon we have that can vaporize anything in that cockpit covering up the evidence," Lelouch said in agreement.

"It is still overkill, but alright then."

* * *

Around the same time, a combat sparring match between two Sutherlands was taking place upon the grounds of the Area 11 Military Academy a short distance away from the Toyko Concession Area. The sparring match was happening on an open runaway observed by other students safely watching from an enclosed observation platform while their instructor was issuing orders through a megaphone. The two Sutherlands were armed with weapons identical to the jousting lances used but modified for training purposes with electromagnetic attachments to stun a Knightmare Frame.

To tell the difference between the two machines for those observing the sparring match, the shoulders of the Sutherlands had been painted with different colors to tell them apart. One had red painted on its shoulders while the other had yellow.

The red Sutherland was fighting aggressively against the yellow Sutherland, but instead of counterattacking, the pilot of the other machine was fighting defensively. However, the yellow Sutherland was allowing her foe to attack so aggressively. Knowing that in her foe's efforts to break through her defenses, a mistake was bound to happen.

And when it did…the red Sutherland would be punished for it.

The moment came, and the yellow Sutherland used one mighty swing of its lance to knock the red Sutherland back before following it up with a fierce counterattack. The red Sutherland's drive to overpower her foe had left its pilot worn down, and its energy reverses low. Thus creating an opening for the yellow Sutherland to strike the left shoulder of the red Sutherland, causing its arm to become disabled.

The Yellow Sutherland pressed its attack before going for the legs leaving the red Sutherland unable to escape her fury.

The fight was over within moments, and that was when the instructor called out.

"ENOUGH," the instructor barked on the megaphone causing the yellow Sutherland to stop. "Well done, Cadet Krushevsky."

Emerging from the cockpit of the Yellow Sutherland was a young woman of seventeen with waist-length blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue and black pilot suit. Monica Krushevsky was, without doubt, the best of her class showing signs of being a born prodigy when it came to warfare.

But that was not to saying diminishing of her foe.

Emerging from the cockpit of the Red Sutherland was another blonde haired cadet who was the same age as Monica. But her hair was shorter going to mid-back, and she had green eyes possessing a mole under her left eye.

"You really shouldn't attack so aggressively like that," Monica lightly scolded while offering her hand to Oldrin Zevon, the second-best cadet. "You'll just wear yourself down, and you'll be more prone to making mistakes."

Oldrin Zevon never took loosing well, especially when she aspired to be the best in her class to pursue her dream. However, Oldrin knew she had lost fair and square in an honorable duel, and so she accepted the results along with Monica's hand.

Unknown to the pair, another group was watching them.

"These new cadets look very promising."

The man who made that comment possessed blue hair with a tanned complexion and gold eyes. He also wore a blue and yellow trimmed uniform with a white cape covering his right shoulder. His companion seemed younger with light brown hair and light blue eyes wearing a grayish-blue and yellow trimmed military uniform with a red tie.

"I agree, but I am most proud of Marika."

"Yes, your younger sister is ranked third among her classmates," Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald commented.

Kewell Soresi merely smiled, "Well, I would like to see her at the top of her class."

Jeremiah shared in his subordinate's humor with a short laugh himself before commenting.

"She has fierce competition that much is certain, but it would make Marika's rise to the top all the more satisfying, wouldn't it?"

"I have to agree," Kewell replied.

Marika Soresi was the same age as the other cadets. Although she could've attended the military academy in the homeland, Marika had been insistent of attending the military academy at Area 11 instead to be close to her brother. In fact, Jeremiah and Kewell would see Marika from where they had been watching the sparring match between Oldrin and Monica from one of the air traffic towers. The tower was presently unoccupied, giving them privacy.

She had light-brown hair, and sky-blue eyes made Marika stand out in a crowd, but it also helped she was next to her best friend and fellow cadet.

Liliana Vergamon was the fourth-best cadet in their class possessing green eyes and long blonde hair. Next to her was another cadet with dark skin, red eyes, and shoulder-length white wear wearing oval-shaped glasses named Toto Thompson.

Unlike Monica, Oldrin, Marika, and Liliana, unfortunately, Toto's own piloting skills weren't near the level of the top five students, but her skills were adequate at least.

"Overall, this batch of new cadets is likely the best I have seen," Jeremiah commented.

Jeremiah was frequently at the academy from time to time to give a speech or serve as a special guest instructor. Even more so when the cadets are carrying out a live combat scenario to prepare them for their lives ahead as soldiers and Knightmare Frame pilots. He had seen many cadets pass through the academy; although some showed promise the cadets, he was watching easily topped the others he had seen in the past.

"Have you heard what's next for them?"

"No, but I heard they are planning something new for the cadets this year, given the promise they are showing," Jeremiah answered. "Word is they are planning to conduct operations in the Shinjuku Ghetto soon."

"Urban Environment Combat Exercises?" Kewell asked, which Jeremiah confirmed with a nod.

"It's fairly standard, but they always conduct them in a different ghetto every year with different objectives," Jeremiah explained.

"Which Ghetto did they chose for this year?"

"Shinjuku Ghetto," Jeremiah answered.

* * *

A short time later, after changing and cleaning up in the showers, Oldrin and the other students were excused for lunch. But despite assurances, she gave it her all Oldrin was left depressed after her defeat at Monica's hands.

"That was unacceptable," Oldrin muttered while letting the water of the shower rain upon her.

 _How can I become a knight worthy of Marrybell?_

"Hey, Oldrin," Marika said, calling from the shower stall next to her, "maybe you are taking this way too hard? It was only training."

"I know, but I can't help it! I promised Marrybell I would graduate as the best, so I can be a true knight, but yet…" Oldrin said, feeling very anxious.

"Maybe because you are stressing yourself out over it that could be affecting your combat performance?" Marika suggested hoping that would help Oldrin calm herself a bit.

"Huh?!"

"They say when you become too worked up over something, you become sloppy and become more prone to mistakes. So why not take a step back and clear your head a bit."

Oldrin sighed; although it did little to limit the disappointment she felt in herself, she accepted it.

* * *

Later that same day, Lelouch went by the Knightmare Frame League Club. Although he had visited the club a few days before following his return, he had been invited by the club's leader. Lelouch didn't know what precisely this invite entailed, but it seemed its members had become close to Nunnally. In the process, making her an honorary member of shorts while he had been away.

Even more telling was the fact the invitation came from Nunnally.

 _From what Sayoko has been telling me she has been having a good time with them since their club was established,_ Lelouch thought.

That put Lelouch at ease since he was worried about his sister's well being since he had been away and was glad to see that she had made more friends who spend time with her.

 _Regardless I shouldn't refuse since thanks to them, my time gone wasn't as hard on Nunnally._ Lelouch reminded himself internally as he opened the door to the clubroom.

"Welcome, Lelouch," Sokkia said, instantly greeting Lelouch upon entering by appearing beside himself and putting her arm on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Lelouch replied while sighing internally at Sokkia throwing her arm over his shoulder in an overt friendly gesture, "so what is the special occasion to invite me?"

"Well," Sokkia replied with a sly smile before explaining. "We faced every member of the Student Council in a one on one simulated battle against Sandra or me, so we thought we face the last member of the student council."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, "so you could have a complete victory then? I am surprised they lost against members of the best team of the KMF League."

Sokkia laughed it off, "which is why we do one on one battles between them and me to give them as much of a fair chance as possible. But just because I am known for Crashing my Knightmare Frame doesn't mean I am a pushover."

Lelouch grinned, "I have no doubt of that given what you and your team have accomplished to become champions."

On the other hand, Lelouch had been trained how to pilot and fight in a Knightmare Frame since the time he had spent in Area 7 (Hawaii). It was all done under the tutelage of Oiaguro's old acquaintance living there. There were the times Lelouch had piloted his mother's old machine the YF6-X7K/E Ganymede during school exhibitions, and occasionally a Sutherland with Marirrosa's group. A Sutherland was a better choice over the E.U.'s Mk3-E2E8 Panzer-Hummel due to being a more versatile machine despite the Panzer being faster than the Sutherland.

 _I know I could fare better than Milly, and the others did thanks to my training, but._ Lelouch thought while he contemplated if he should accept the challenge and fight with everything he had or accept and throw the fight.

The more prideful aspect of Lelouch argued against this, but the more logical part of him cautioned that going all out and especially should he win would draw unwanted attention.

And Lelouch had enough unwanted attention from the other girls of the academy and didn't want anymore.

Yet another part of him wanted to know how he measured up as a pilot, although the Fireballs weren't combat pilots, they were undeniably skilled.

With that thought in mind, Lelouch had found a middle ground for the two conflicting aspects of Lelouch's mind. Lelouch would just have to be mindful to avoid winning against anyone else besides Sokkia.

The prideful part of Lelouch didn't like that. However, the more logical part of him won that argument, knowing it the increased attention on him would potentially endanger all of his efforts and goals for the future.

"So how about it? Want to try and avenge your fellow council members?" Sokkia replied with a wide smile as she noticeably started eyeing Lelouch.

"Fine, I'll take you on," Lelouch replied while feeling reasonably confident he could at least perform much better than his friends on the council.

 _Furthermore, given Sokkia's fighting style, I think I can use that to my advantage._ Lelouch contemplated while recalling having watched his fair share of KMF League matches with Nunnally. Since she had asked Lelouch to describe what was happening to her.

"ALRIGHT!" Sokkia exclaimed before gesturing for Lelouch to a pair of simulators facing one another.

 _Clovis must be really trying hard to promote the KMF Leauge here if he has provided these simulators._

Lelouch examined the simulator before entering it.

The Simulators they were using were identical to the cockpits used by Glasgows, cosmetically designed to look more akin to the inside of an RPI-13/G Prytwen. The Prytwen were basically Glasgows modified for competitive sports. Naturally, their combat performance was reduced by forty percent, and they were more fragile, too, but they possessed considerable mobility.

 _They are identical to the training simulators used by the military. I am willing to wager they are actually modified simulators used by the local law enforcement academies for training pilots for the LE-E106 Knightpolice units._ Lelouch contemplated as he examined the cockpit and getting a feel for the controls.

"So I shouldn't have to give you any instructions right," Sokkia asked over intercom system linking the two simulators.

"Its nothing I haven't seen before, I assure you," Lelouch replied.

"Of course," Sokkia answered confidently; she would get another easy win.

That overconfidence is what Lelouch was hoping for. Since it would give him an element of surprise if he was cunning enough to take full advantage of it at the right time.

 _I'll need to be careful,_ Lelouch thought, because he realized it would be best if his victory against Sokkia looked like a lucky fluke. Or the result of Sokkia being overconfident, she made a mistake allowing Lelouch to win.

"Alright, so here is how we'll do it! We'll begin with a simple jousting set up with a round shield and polearm between us," Sokkia said as the simulated began to start up.

The cockpit screens displayed a class jousting arena, one you would expect from medieval times or rather those you would see in movies. It came complete with a cheering crowd in the stands dressed in era-appropriate clothing, and the arena was large enough for two Knightmare Frames to duel.

"A strangely appropriate choice for an arena," Lelouch commented.

"It wasn't my idea," Sokkia replied, shrugging her shoulders, "it's just something that came with the simulators the Viceroy gave us."

"Ok," Lelouch said, deciding to brush the matter aside, "so traditional jousting rules, I assume?"

"Kinda," Sokkia answered before explaining, "just in a joust, we would charge at one another at high speeds using our lances. However, if neither of us can send the other ejecting from their cockpit, we can fight with our sword and shield until someone is ejected or yields."

"I see, so let's begin then."

With a wide smile, Sokkia's hands tightened around the control sticks, "let's go!"

Unaware of the crowd gathering to watch the jousting between Sokkia and Lelouch, the two readied themselves.

Lelouch leveled his lance as he was ready to accelerate as soon as the jousting was given the go-ahead. Sokkia was also prepared, and for a tense, full minute, there was nothing but silence and growing tensions until.

"GO!" A male voice announced prompting both Lelouch and Sokkia to speed towards one another.

Despite the speeds they were traveling at, it seemed like an eternality before they were within range of one another, but instead of Lelouch being forced to eject.

Sokkia's machine was struck in the waist knocking it to the ground much to the utter shock of those watching and Sokkia herself. However, the damage wasn't enough to force an eject, so their duel would be settled with swords.

Lelouch had already cast aside his lance, allowing him to draw his sword. Now that he was permitted to do so after the jousting phase due to the enforced rules of the simulator. Sokkia was still reeling from being unexpectedly hit, but she was quickly recovering as she saw Lelouch closing in for the kill.

Unfortunately, her machine wasn't responding fast enough, allowing Lelouch to swoop in and behead her machine winning the match.

Despite his victory, Lelouch was visibly annoyed at himself.

 _She either went too easy on me, or I allowed my competitive side to get the better of me._

With a sigh and mentally preparing himself for whatever came next, but when Lelouch emerged from the cockpit, he was surprised by what he saw, which only caused him to groan internally.

Outside of his simulator, the club room was filled with students, and most of them were girls. Apparently, a crowd rushed in once word had gotten out that Lelouch was facing Sokkia. Now Lelouch was cursing himself internally because he realized now he should've just thrown the match. Even though such an action would've left a strong distaste that would've left in his mouth.

On the other hand, it probably would've been worth it considering how much more attention Lelouch had just drawn to himself. Even worse, Lelouch had a mental image of Ryo laughing at him before repeating what he said on the day when Lelouch took Marriosa out on their date.

" _Wow, for a guy who can put together some crazy plans and is smarter than most of us. He couldn't tell when he had women showing an obvious interest in him."_

 _This has to be an elaborate joke by Milly,_ Lelouch thought while finding it difficult to believe he was so popular.

Once he was out of the simulator, Lelouch felt Sokkia latch onto him from behind embracing him, but instead of being upset, she was quite the opposite.

"WOW, I heard you were the only one who had any experience handling a Knightmare Frame! Heck, you surprised me," Sokkia exclaimed while Lelouch was trying to get free of her.

"Come on," Lelouch began while he continued to struggle. "That was just beginner's luck, or were you going easy on me?"

"No way I gave it my best in that one," Sokkia admitted. "But I seriously didn't expect you to be way better than Milly had told me, so you did catch me off guard."

Lelouch had managed to pry Sokkia's arm away from his waist after managing to slip his shoulder free from her grip when Alessandra approached. She managed to get through the crowd of female students who were chatting up a storm about Lelouch's stunning victory against Sokkia.

"So who defeated one of my babies?" Alessandra demanded before the crowd pointed to Lelouch.

Alessandra was surprised to see that Lelouch was the one who had bested Sokkia, but once she regained her composer, she narrowed her eyes at Lelouch.

"Well, now I guess the student council does have someone with some skills!" Alessandra remarked while folding both arms under her bosom.

"It had to be a fluke on my part, I am sure," Lelouch said, trying to feign modesty.

Alessandra eyed Lelouch before pointing to the simulator.

"Let's find out," Alessandra said while gesturing for him to get into the simulator.

 _Damn it,_ Lelouch thought while masking his annoyance.

"You seem to be taking this rather personally."

"Not at all," Alessandra replied before smiling. "If someone can beat Sokkia, then I can at least expect a good fight from them."

Lelouch felt as if he was backed into a corner, although he wanted to refuse the shouting from the other girls in the room were calling for him to accept. Internally making his decision, Lelouch climbed back into the simulator leading to some girls cheering and applauding for him while Alessandra wasted no time jumping in herself. Lelouch had a plan in mind to defuse the situation he was in, but it was all about giving a believable performance.

"Alright same rules as before," Alessandra announced from the interior of her simulated cockpit.

"Right," Lelouch said, gripping the control sticks as the simulated began to start up again.

 _I just need to do what I should've done, but maybe I won't have to._

As soon as the signal was given, Lelouch and Alessandra charged one another wielding jousting lances. Unlike last time Lelouch and Alessandra's jousting lances collided. However, both tips slipped down and stuck the hand of their foe, forcing their own machines to release them from their hands. The two quickly drew their swords before rushing to engage one another.

"Not bad, I think with some training you might be a natural," Alessandra complimented feeling fired up.

"Thank you," Lelouch replied, wondering if Alessandra was taking it easy on him.

 _No, that can't be right given her performance in the KMF Leauge, so she must be trying to gauge my skills,_ Lelouch thought while suspicious if Alessandra was holding back.

Alessandra was the champion of the KMF Leauge for a good reason, and even in one on one matches making her arguably the strongest of the Fireballs. Known to be very aggressive in battle, but yet that aggressiveness was tempered by quick thinking and being able to read her foes. Alessandra was the type to always hit hard and fast, and if they had any kind of tactics or acted strangely, then she would hold back until she had a better feel for them so she could create and exploit openings.

Lelouch parried Alessandra's first blow before rushing forward to bash him in the face with her shield, but Lelouch quickly backed away. The former prince didn't have much time to recover, but he raised his shield up just in time before attempting to counter with a quick stab aimed for her machine's lower torso. Alessandra responded by backing away and swinging her sword in a wide arc, but using his shield, Lelouch deflected it pausing her moments briefly, hoping it would create an opening. However, Alessandra used her own shield to swiftly block Lelouch's attack.

Alessandra counterattacked with her sword with Lelouch managing to block it with his shield, but Alessandra managed to hit Lelouch in the face stunning him for a moment before raising her sword to strike. Lelouch seemingly recovered but raised his sword to block the incoming attack.

Yet Lelouch just narrowly missed Alessandra's sword as it slipped through his defenses and struck him in a critical point, forcing an ejection.

Despite his loss, the gathered crowd was convinced Lelouch had given an excellent performance against a champion.

Even Sokkia was applauding him after emerging from the Simulator.

"Not bad, Lelouch," Sokkia complimented. "You did pretty well against Sandra despite being a rookie, but I think you are a born natural who just needs some training."

"Thanks, but I believe they only allow women to be pilots in the KMF Leauge?" Lelouch pointed out, which he suspected wasn't solely because of skill.

This was also based on and seemingly cemented by the type of outfits most KMF teams are expected to wear if the Fireball's revealing pilot suits during a match were an example.

Sokkia shrugged her shoulders before replying. "Yeah, that's sad, but hey watch can you do?"

"Right," Lelouch offered in agreement.

Alessandra emerged from her simulator, but unlike the other girls in the room, the hot-blooded and fired up seventeen-year-old girl was replaced with a calm and instead collected girl. With a faint smile, Alessandra placed her hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

"Not bad, Lelouch. Its good to see that someone in the Student Council can hold their own against us, but maybe we might call on you to do some exhibition battles for events."

"Ok, I suppose I could do that," Lelouch said, accepting before asking. "But, you seem disappointed."

"Nah," Alessandra said before her personality returned to normal as she waved a hand dismissively. "I was just hoping for a challenge. I know I heard about how you skip school to challenge members of the nobility in high-stakes chess matches, so I think you should understand."

"Of course," Lelouch admitted with a smile. "I haven't found anyone to give me a good challenge, so I understand how you feel."

Internally Lelouch was a bit annoyed. Alessandra had learned about his gambling habits before his departure from Area 11. He wondered if Milly or someone else told him since the members of the Student Council were aware of his hobby, especially given how Rivalz would give him a ride to these matches.

"Anyway, I should get going," Lelouch said, noticing the crowd inside the now clouded club room was gossiping up a storm about his performance against Sokkia.

Alessandra and Sokkia watched Lelouch squeeze through the crowd of girls who tried to stop him to talk with Lelouch while others took a chance to touch the fabled Ice Prince of Ashford Academy.

"That Lelouch is really something," Sokkia complimented before a sly smile appeared on his face, "he has promise too."

Alessandra turned to her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"He actually held back against me."

"Huh," Sokkia exclaimed, but no one could hear their conversation since most of the room was being drowned out by the ongoing chatter from the other girls in the club room.

"During my last attack, he could've blocked it, but he stopped it at the last second to allow my sword through to hit him," Alessandra explained with a sour expression on her face.

"So, he might be better than we thought then?" Sokkia asked.

"Maybe, but he is defiantly more experienced at piloting a Knightmare Frame than Milly told us. I did hold back a little when we started to get a feel for how he was as a pilot before I started going all out." Alessandra explained who was clearly disappointed at the fact Lelouch had held back against her. "I am just disappointed he didn't go all out against me because I was actually enjoying that."

"If its any consolation," Sokkia began before a mischevious smile appeared. "He isn't entirely a disappointment, ma'am."

Alessandra looked at Sokkia with a questioning expression before taking Sokkia's smile into account she realized what Sokkia was implying.

"Don't tell me you felt him?"

Sokkia nodded, "he isn't lacking I promise you at least as far as that goes. I might be interested in him unless you got an eye for him."

Sokkia's face was one of mischevious, but Alessandra, having known her long enough, didn't take the bait.

"Come on, I don't want to get caught up in that mess. I mean, have you seen how many girls just came into our clubroom to watch him," Alessandra pointed out.

"Maybe, but he isn't dating anyone, so why not?"

* * *

Somewhere in Area 11, Marirrosa sneezed.

* * *

Around the same time, Yukiya was returning to the server room after having a late lunch after realizing it was around five in the afternoon. He didn't even realize so much time had passed, but Yukiya has had a productive day so far.

Just as he turned a corner, Yukiya noticed Ayano was quietly trying to slip out from the server room.

Curious Yukiya approached Ayano, who was trying to be stealthy, but she failed to notice Yukiya's presence as she walked up to her.

"Something I could help you with, Ayano?" Yukiya asked, which caused Ayano to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Nothing," Ayano replied after regaining her composure, "I found what I was looking for."

Before Yukiya could ask her a question, she quickly ran away, leaving him slightly confused, so upon entering the Server Room, Yukiya decided to check his computer within his own personal workspace. Upon inspecting his computer station, he noticed it had been used, so after making a mental note to lock his computer next time, he began searching to see what Ayano had used it for.

 _She seemed a little jumpy, so what were you looking for Ayano?_

Yukiya smiled faintly upon finding out the most recent used application was the internet browser, although Ayano had erased her browsing history; there were still ways he could find what she looked up.

 _I am feeling a little insulted you thought erasing your browsing history would keep me from figuring out what you were searching for,_ Yukiya thought.

He usually might've overlooked the matter and ignored it, especially since it was his fault for not locking his computer like Yukiya often did. Yet the way Ayano was acting had piqued his curiosity, and he had a sinking suspicion what she might've been doing.

Upon uncovering the search inquiries made by Ayano, Yukiya's suspicions were confirmed, yet at the same time, they weren't what he was expecting.

 _Britannian Marriage Laws?_

* * *

It was pass eight at night when Lelouch had gotten out of the shower a few minutes ago and was wearing a white shirt and black pants. He was presently inside his room sitting at his desk while Lelouch was on the phone with Marirrosa as he used his computer to finish off some school work.

"I take it today was rough," Marirrosa asked.

"Schoolwork wasn't an issue, but I somehow keep attracting even more of the female student population towards me." Lelouch acknowledged with a tint of mild annoyance he was trying to keep under wraps.

"Why don't you tell them you are already taken?"

Lelouch sighed in response, "if only it was that easy."

"What do you mean?"

"For one, Milly would be relentless in learning the identity of my girlfriend. It's already an issue whenever she becomes determined to get her hands on anything that I try to keep hidden from her." Lelouch answered before explaining his other reasons for not telling people he already has a girlfriend. "Second, that is not even considering the others who might poke their noses into my business more to learn the identity of said girlfriend, so overall it would be more trouble than not telling them would bring. Especially considering the organization I am trying to build, so the less attention on me the better."

"Good grief, I would almost suggest just dropping out of Ashford Academy, but your sister is the reason you cannot," Marirrosa replied with an amused smile, yet she understood Lelouch's feelings on the matter.

"Believe me, there have been days when I have considered that with being today being no exception."

"So, is the plan still the same when we meet in two days?" Marirrosa asked, deciding a change of subject was needed.

"Yes, and as per the plan, I'll meet you at our rendezvous before we go to Shinjuku. I have already made arrangements with the school so it shouldn't be an issue for me to miss classes tomorrow. Ryo texted me earlier and has told me he has found a Glasgow frame we can buy for our test run he'll pick up tomorrow," Lelouch answered.

"It will be great to see you again," Marirrosa noted with a hint of longing in her voice. "I miss you already."

"So do I, and it will be good to do something more productive," Lelouch replied back with a smile.

Little did Lelouch realize much more was about to happen in Shinjuku Ghetto in two days.

* * *

A/N: There you have it, next chapter will be the start of events of Shinjuku with some more players involved and Lelouch and his Alexader will also take part.

Now I should note I'll respond to reviews as soon as I can, but I might wait until I am certain PM notifications are working again since I noticed they haven't been working for over a week for me and a few others I know.

I also have a new poll on my profile, and this one should be better than the last because I included some bits of information next to the character name for the poll, especially for those less known and new characters in the CG universe.

Two members of Ryo's group who I had to make up names for is on the pairing poll only because considering Lelouch's luck with women, he would likely draw the other women of Ryo's group to him.

Everyone else is a Code Geass character, but as a reminder, Leila and Anna will be in the E.U. for a while, so that might hinder any growth of a relationship between them and Lelouch if they win.

You'll find the details on the poll and I offered a hefty extension on the poll too given how quickly results are coming in.

See you guys next chapter, and thanks in advance for the favorites, reviews, and feedback.


End file.
